Code Geass: Demon Emperor
by Fateion
Summary: After his death, Lelouch is transported to the world of C and found out something. Then he was transported to another world, to a world where Devil, Angel and Dragon exist. Now, The Demon Emperor become a true demon not only in name but in flesh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

**-Underworld-** Place

**(Sometimes later) **Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red"_ Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 1 : The Day a New Demon was Born

"Yes, I have..."

"Destroyed the world"

"And created..."

"Anew."

That was his final words as he took his last breath and died in front of his sister, Nunnaly Vi Britannia.

This is mark the end of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Britannia reign or known as The Demon Emperor reign.

He has no regret as he embrace his death. Because in his short life, Lelouch has done more than anyone could hope to accomplish or dream off. He has fulfilled all of his goal and his promise to his sister, to make a gentle world.

Even with the knowledge that history will record him as the most evil man in the history of humankind as the payment to realize his promise to his sister. Forever he will be known as the Demon Emperor, his name will be spoken for centuries as the source of fear and hatred. Nevertheless, to him, that is a small price to pay for a better future.

The world will never know the sacrifice he made but select few.

To think this all started with a simple promise from a brother to his little sister.

However, even if he does not feel any regret, he feels guilty for two things.

The first one, he lied to his sister when he promised to never lie to her. This is the first time he ever lie to her but this is for the best. He hopes his sister will understand this.

The second one, he broke the promise that he made with C.C but he known that C.C understood why he done it. After all, she was the first one that supported his plan. He just hopes someday there will be someone who will release her from her curse. It`s too bad that someone is not him.

"Le…"

'Huh?'

"Lelouch…"

He heard a small and soft voice calling his name. However, that cannot be true as he was already dead. Though he noted that the voice seem familiar.

"Lelouch, please open your eyes…"

The voice asked, leaving him confused.

"You are not dead yet…"

….

….

For a brief second, all the thought in his head disappear, leaving a dreaded feeling inside of him. If by some reason he is still alive then his plan is doomed to fail because his plan, the Zero Requiem will be only success if he died.

However, he doesn't hear other sound except the voice who asked him to open his eyes. Surely…

"But you are not alive either"

The voice informed him. This left him speechless as he is become more confused.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

What he saw left him stupefied.

He was floating in the middle of space and right before his eyes there was a planet, Jupiter to be exact. However, after he calmed himself he realized that was not Jupiter but something that he saw before when he was in C world. It was the collective human unconsciousness or the God itself. Instantly his mind makes a hundred of theories why he ends here. However, there is only one that plausible.

"It cannot be…" Lelouch said in disbelief.

"The God is the collective sub consciousness of all humans' beings metempsychosis into the World of C" The same small and soft said from behind him.

Lelouch immediately turned back to the source of the voice.

"And the world of C is the will of mankind…"

Lelouch eyes widen as he saw who is talking to him.

"Wh…." Lelouch tried to speak but the words are choked in his throat.

"Hello Lelouch, long time no see"

Lelouch feel his eyes become wet. Right in front of him, there was someone who he never dream or hope to meet again.

Someone that he thought he lost forever.

Someone that died by his own hands.

Someone that hold special place in his heart.

However, right now, against all odds, she was in front of him.

There is no scorn or hate on her face but a small warm gentle smile.

Lelouch could not hold out anymore.

A lone tear fall down his cheek as he whisper her name, "Euphi…"

**(Skip)**

"I see…" Lelouch nodded in understanding with Euphemia in front of him.

After he calmed himself, Euphemia explained the reason he was here. Truth to be told he is already got the gist of it before Euphemia explanation. Therefore, he was not too surprised.

In his reign as Demon Emperor, many people died from his order and because of that. They hated him and wished him to burn in hell or to suffer forever, be it unconsciously or consciously. With the C world as the will of humankind and the God is the collective sub consciousness of all humans' beings. It's no wonder that he was rejected to join them. After all, who want to join conscious with someone who knows as the most evil person on earth? In addition, the world of C has decided his punishment for what he has done.

"So this is the true price that I must pay…" Lelouch asked Euphemia who nodded her head and smile sadly at him.

"…."

"…."

They fall into awkward silent.

"Honestly, I kind of expected that when I realize I was in C world" Lelouch said suddenly.

Euphemia just stared Lelouch in disbelief before a look of understanding dawned on her face. After all, Lelouch is one of the brightest people in royal family rivaled only by Schneizel. Therefore, it is not a surprise if he expected it even before she told him the truth.

"I see" Euphemia said sadly as she knew that no one deserve this kind of ending especially Lelouch. After all the sacrifice, that Lelouch made so the world became a better place. He deserved to be able rest in peace but instead he got something worse than death.

"For a better future and to break the chain of hatred I became the source of hatred, the symbol of evil and a demon" Lelouch said out loud with a bitter tone, "I know someone like me doesn't deserve salvation or forgiveness. Still…"

Lelouch turned and stared Euphemia directly into her eyes. Euphemia resisted the urge to flinch as she looks into Lelouch eyes. His eyes were so tired and old beyond his ages. The pain and suffering that Lelouch has gone through reflected clearly on his eyes. Euphemia felt her heart shattered at the defeated look of Lelouch. This was not the Lelouch that he known after all.

"I have a small hope that maybe in death I will find it but instead of salvation or forgiveness…" Lelouch let out a small defeated smile, "I find damnation instead"

'A perfect ending for a demon like me…' Lelouch added in his mind.

His mind understand this is the most likely outcome for his action but his heart not. The sheer of despair that he fell right now when he learn that his last hope for peace, to atone his sins was forever rejected is too overwhelming even for him. He will never be at peace. He will be forever tormented by all things that he has done. However, is that matter?

After all, he is a demon in human flesh. His actions prove it.

'A demon….' Lelouch thought as a dark smirk formed on his face.

"Do you regret it?" Euphemia asked uneasy as she saw the dark smirk that started to form on Lelouch face. She could not help to shiver a little. Lelouch is on the verge of losing himself and she cannot let that happen. She knows that he was tired but to lose himself this quickly. No, she will not let it happen. She will not lose him for a second time and for that reason, she was here.

Lelouch blinked at the sudden question before he averted his eyes from Euphemia and look up.

'Did I regret it…?' Lelouch thought as he remembered all of things that he have done.

Truly, he has done a great work to make himself as the enemy of the world. People view him as the most evil man and a demon. The hatred of the world is focused solely on him alone. However, at the end he accomplished his goals and fulfilled his promise.

"No, I`m not" Lelouch answered firmly without wavering one bit, "It's for a better future… a world that Nunnaly wished"

Lelouch look back to Euphemia and let out a smile, a true smile.

Euphemia became relaxed as she saw this. It seems deep down Lelouch is still the same Lelouch that she knows. Still she must make sure of it. She must make Lelouch remember.

"Even if you are rejected from this world…. Forever you will be trapped in this void?" Euphemia asked, her tone full of sorrow, "Cursed with half existence… not dead and yet not alive? Is it worth?"

Lelouch just kept smiling as he looks down at his chest that has no wound on it.

'Is it worth?' He asked himself, 'Yes'

"Yes… I do not regret it. This is the path that I choose and regardless the consequence I must see it to the end…." Lelouch said as he looks back at Euphemia.

'Thank you Euphemia for remind me of this…' Lelouch thought as he realizes who close that he lose himself. However, Euphemia made him to regain back his conviction. The world of C may deny him but he won't lose himself.

The punishment that the world of C decided beside that he could not join the collective conscious is that he will forever trapped in here, in this void, which located between the world of C and the living world. He has no hope for return or contacts anyone even C.C.

He does not know if he must curse the God or not for this punishment but he is grateful because before the God condemn him, he can see Euphemia for one last time.

Deep inside his heart Lelouch knows that the real reason Euphemia here is because someone needs to tell him his punishment. However, he prefers to think that the God granted his last wish to meet Euphemia. Though, it's only a matter of time before Euphemia will go and leave him alone here and the start of his punishment.

Euphemia just smiled sadly at Lelouch.

"You are…" Euphemia stopped before she finished her sentence and shook her head.

"Lelouch, you don't deserve this…." She whispered softly as she looks up at the collective sub consciousness of humankind, "We won't let it happen…"

"We?" Lelouch repeated as he looks at Euphemia.

"Yes, we…"

For a briefest moment, Lelouch can see the image of Shirley behind Euphemia.

"What…." Before Lelouch could finish his question, Euphemia put her finger on his lips.

"It`s true that many people want you to suffer but…." Euphemia paused as she pull pout her finger from Lelouch lips, "There are other who doesn't wish for that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Those who know your true plan…" Euphemia paused as a low humming sound could be heard, "Doesn't wish this happening to you"

Lelouch just stared at Euphemia face in confusion when a look of revelation dawned on his face.

"It cannot be…" Lelouch trailed off, "Are you planning to defy the will of the world of C, the will of mankind itself?"

"Yes" Euphemia answered firmly.

"But how can you do that? One person wishes against the will of mankind…." Lelouch asked in disbelief. Euphemia is trying to do the same thing that he has done when he stopped his father and mother plan. Though he doubted what Euphemia trying to do is going to work as the only reason why he could done that before because his absolute obedience geass and Euphemia does not have it.

Euphemia smiled sweetly, "It's not a wish of one person Lelouch…."

As soon as Euphemia said that the image of C.C, Shirley, Kallen, Nunnaly, Suzaku, etc. appeared behind her.

"Though, you are right. We cannot defy the will of mankind but we can alter it" Euphemia said as the humming sound become more louder than before.

"We will send you to other world, a new world without God…." Euphemia take a step forward, "Or Satan itself, so you will not be judged from your past sin"

"New world…" Lelouch repeated in disbelief. This whole idea of the completely new world is foreign to him but….

"You should know it already or feel it…" Euphemia stated, voicing Lelouch thought.

True, he already knows it or perhaps feels it when he was in the world of C for the first time. Nevertheless, it was a fleeting feeling and he is not too sure about it.

"Think this as a second chance for you Lelouch" Euphemia said as she raised her hand and touched Lelouch cheek gently.

Lelouch feel himself melting under Euphemia warm hand.

"However, you will lose your power, your geass of absolute obedience as geass can only work in this world only…" Euphemia told Lelouch softly as she draws close to him.

"What?" Lelouch said aloud. Why he will lose his Geass? If he loses his Geass then how can he survive in the new world? True to be told he was happy when Euphemia said he would get a second chance but he should know better. There is nothing in the world that has no prize.

Sensing Lelouch confusion Euphemia decide to explain it, "Because the power of Geass is something that born from this world god or to be accurate the collection of subconscious and…"

"In the new world there is no God or a different kind of God…." Lelouch continued as the humming sound became more louder.

Euphemia just smiled how fast Lelouch came to conclusion. He will do just fine in the new world.

"This is our gift for everything you have done…" Euphemia said softly as she guided Lelouch head and kissed him softly on his lips. The humming sound suddenly stopped. There is only silent.

"Euphi…" Lelouch muttered, as he looks deep inside her eyes.

"Goodbye Lelouch…." Euphemia said as she let him go.

"Wh…" That snapped his attention as he realize that his body disintegrate into particles of light, just like what happened to his father and mother.

"Euphi! Wait!" Lelouch yelled as he brings his hand out to Euphemia.

"I forgive you"

That stopped Lelouch on his track as his breath hitched and his chest constrained.

"I never hate you for my death"

His shoulder feel light as a huge burden have been lifted.

"So, please don't blame yourself anymore…"

Lelouch feel his eyes become blurry and wet from the tears that forming on his eyes.

"You deserve to be happy"

Tears were flowing down freely from his cheek.

"Sayonara my…."

Lelouch could not hear Euphemia voice anymore as he completely disintegrated into particles of light. However, just before he disintegrated he saw the image of smiling Euphemia with Shirley behind her.

….

….

Euphemia just smiled sadly, as he saw Lelouch completely gone from this world into another. Her heart is hurt but she knows this is for the best.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Euphemia asked aloud, "Not to meet him for the last time?"

From behind her, another figure materialized.

"Yes, I`m sure"

Euphemia just nodded in understanding. He does not need to look back at the figure, as she knows who it is.

"I hope you don't regret it Shirley" Euphemia said as she look down at her feet which slowly disintegrating into particles of light.

"No, I don't…." Shirley said as she walked beside Euphemia. She is also disintegrating into particles of light, "This is for the best"

Euphemia nodded as she accepted Shirley answer.

"So this is it?" Shirley asked as she looks at Euphemia.

"Yes" Euphemia replied.

The two of them just look back at the space Lelouch once stood.

The true is she has not told Lelouch the whole truth. There is another price beside the loss of Lelouch power for defying the will of humankind. If Lelouch know this, he would not accept the second chance that she and Shirley gave to him. He was too kind after all and it will only make his burden become heavier. Therefore, she does not tell Lelouch about it.

The price for those who against the will of humankind to save the demon from enteral damnation is ceases to exist. They will not be reincarnate or join the collective conscious back. They will be erased from this world.

She and Shirley know about this. However, it does not deter them to save their loved ones.

"It's nice to meet you Euphi…." Shirley said as she smile to Euphemia before completely disintegrate.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Shirley…" Euphemia replied one last time before disintegrate.

With that, the existences named Euphemia li Britannia and Shirley Fenette is erased from the World of C. Lelouch will never knew the sacrifice of the woman that he love made and that's for the best.

**(Skip)**

**-Dimension Gap-**

Inside the distorted place between dimensions there is a huge red dragon resting on a small ground that floating in the space. This place was the Dimension Gap, located between dimension and that dragon is The Great Red or known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon Emperor God, True Dragon, the Dragon of Dragons, and one of the two divine dragons. A dragon that have power even more than God and Satan and born from "Illusions" of dreams and represents Fantasy.

The Great Red stirred from his resting place. He feels something passing his domain, the dimension gap. Which is something unusual as no one should able done that but a select few. Moreover, this select few knew better to not come to his domain.

This made the Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence feel a feeling that he doesn't know still exist in him.

Curiosity.

He is after all has live since the time of creation. Nothing has gained his attention since the battle between Satan and God that ended with the death of the two of them. Nowadays he spends his day sleeping as it has become dull lately.

So to say he is happy is an understatement of the centuries.

"_Let's see…"_ He whispered as he willed his power to catch whatever that passing his domain.

A ball of light materialized in front of him and imagined his surprise when he saw unconscious human inside it.

"_Well, well, what a surprise…"_ He chuckled in amusement.

"_A human, here, in the Dimension Gap"_ He studied the human closely and from closer inspection the human before him is male. The man wear strange clothing, not that he understands a thing about fashion. After all, he is a dragon and he doesn't need clothes. However, he found something odd about the man before him.

Therefore, he decided to enter the man mind. He is after all an existence with the power of dreams and can descend into people's thoughts and turn dreams into reality. So entering the man mind is an easy thing to do.

As he entered the man mind, he found his way to the man memories and watched it. When he finished, he let out a small grumble before became a full blow laugh.

"_Interesting….a human from another world!"_ He roared loud.

The man before him was named Lelouch Vi Britannia and he came from another world, a different universe than his. However, what gained his attention is the fact that this man, Lelouch is an Emperor who has conquered the world to only die to bring peace to the world.

"_How noble…."_ He said and there was no mockery in his words.

"_Also what an interesting view you have there…"_ He muttered in amusement.

"_If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"_

_"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."_

_"I see, then I... shall become evil to conquer an evil larger still!"_

He quoted three Lelouch words that he found the most interesting. He cannot help to feel a certain degree of respect for this man, no, Lelouch. What Lelouch have done is something that could not be ever compared to anything else.

Their meeting, perhaps fate is the one that bring them together.

"_Perhaps…"_ He trailed off as he studied Lelouch.

His world right now was throw into chaos because the absent of The God and Satan. However, not many know of this fact. Still, the future seem dark to him. Maybe, just maybe Lelouch can put an end to this chaos and bring balance or a new order. After all, Lelouch has done it before so why he cannot do it again?

"_Yes, this will do_" He muttered as he came to decision.

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia, you are the first human that I come to respect and acknowledge in millennia_" He proclaimed to the unconscious Lelouch, "_And for that I will give you a gift…_"

As soon as he said that, Lelouch body disintegrated leaving his soul only.

For the first time in millennia, the Great Red is shocked. He knows someone like Lelouch will not have normal soul like other human but this, this leave him speechless. Lelouch soul, not only it is big but also shines brightly than any soul that the Great Red ever sees before. Furthermore, instead the usual gold, silver, black or white one the color of Lelouch soul is purple, no, amethyst to be correct, a beautiful amethyst. Now, he sure that Lelouch is the one can put an end to this chaos. If not Lelouch, no one can.

"_This body will do…"_ The Great Red said to himself as he has the perfect body for Lelouch soul, a great body for a great soul.

In instant, another body identically to Lelouch but younger appeared beside Lelouch soul.

He watched as Lelouch soul entered the body and gave a satisfied smile.

However, another thought appeared in his mind. It won't do if he sends Lelouch to human world. It will counter productive and it will take a long time before Lelouch realize his new potential. Still, he cannot send Lelouch to hell or underworld. It will only bring Lelouch unnecessary danger if he does that. Not to mention the remaining of the 72 Pillars will try to…

The Great Red let a smirk as he remembered something about one of the 72 Pillars.

"_Yes, it will do…_ "

**(Skip)**

**-Underworld-**

**-Dantalion Mansion-**

Duke Dantalion put down the book that he had reading to the table as he sighed for a million time.

Once again, for the million times he is lamenting his clan situation. The once mighty Dantalion clans that have the most prestige and power have been reduced into this, a pathetic clan that has lost its status. On the positive side, he was not the only one that lost it. From the 72 Clan, only 34 survived the Great War. However, actually, there is more than 34 houses that survived but just like him, they lost their status due various reason. In his case, the only one that still alive is only himself as the rest of his family is dead because the Great War and one cannot call itself a clan if there is only one person in that clan.

He could always marry and sire a child but that is out of option because he is old, old enough to be called great great grandfather by the current generation. He is after all one of the survivor of the Great War and the oldest devil in underworld.

To make things worse, he know that he have not much time left. It's only a matter of time before he will die and then the Dantalion will be forever lost because he has no heir. Well, he could always use the Evil Pieces that he got from Ajuka Beelzebub but he couldn't. not for the lack of trying in his part but he simply couldn't find someone that suitable. Call him picky but cannot let anyone to just waltz in and become a part of his clan.

At first, the requirements are to love book and smart, as Dantalion clan is a scholar clan that collect book. Which make his clan famous for their knowledge but he cannot find anyone like that. The youngster nowadays only care for power and forsake the past as they deem that unnecessary. To him that is something that he couldn't forgive, which the reason why he distancing himself from the current hell government.

Still, he couldn't let his clan to disappear away just like that. If things come to worse, he will just take anyone and hope for the best.

Duke Dantalion is surprised when his surrounding distorted and replaced with vast space. However, his confusion is short as a huge red dragon appeared. He knew who exactly that dragon is, The Great Red.

"_Still searching for a worthy heir Duke Dantalion_" The Great Red boomed.

"Great Red… then this is a dream?" Duke Dantalion as he finally knows where he is.

"_Yes, sharp as ever…" _The Great Read praised, "_Truly your title as_ _Dantalion The Mystic Archives of Dantalian is not just a name… _"

"Thank you but it's been a long time" Duke Dantalion addressed the dragon with respect, "For what I owe this honor"

"_It is and cut that out. We are friend after all" _The Great Red said as his tone suggested that he is annoyed by Duke Dantalion greeting.

Duke Dantalion just let a small smile. He is after all the Great Red friend after all. However, no one knows this as it will only bring trouble.

"So what do you need Great Red?" The Duke asked as its unusual for The Great Red to come to his dream after all.

"_I have a…proposal that you may find benefit both of us_" The Great Red explained as Duke Dantalion raise his eyebrow.

"And that is…" Duke Dantalion urged the dragon to speak.

"_This.._." The Great Read materialized the unconscious Lelouch.

"Please explain…"

**(Skip)**

"I see" Duke Dantalion nodded his head as The Great Red finished his explanation.

'A human from other universe, that's so unreal even by devil standard but….' The Duke Thought as he studied Lelouch, 'If what Great Red said is true then I finally have find someone worthy'

"_So what is your decision old friend?" _The Great Red asked as he looks at Duke Dantalion face. He knows the duke will accept it, as there is no one else worthy but Lelouch. As Lelouch have the traits that the duke want in an heir.

"You already know the answer don't you?" The duke asked. With Lelouch as his heir not only that the Dantalion clan will continue to exist but will also prosper and regain back its glory.

"_Yes, then I leave him to you_" The Great Red said as he moved Lelouch who is floating to the Duke, "_When you wake up you will find him near you_"

The Duke nodded, "Still the problem he is a human so I must use the evil piece"

"_You don't have to worry about it. I have modified his body a little_" The Dragon reassured the Duke, "_Though if you still want to use the evil piece, I won't forbid it_"

"You have changed his body into a devil?" The Duke asked the dragon ridiculously. Lelouch must have impressed the Great Red greatly if he done that to him.

"_That's a secret…."_ The Great Red answered, "_Though I think that a normal evil piece won't be enough for him_"

Now this gains the duke attention and makes him want to see what piece that Lelouch will get.

"_Then, until we meet again_" The Dragon said as their surrounding become distorted once more.

**(Skip)**

The Duke suddenly snapped his eyes open and look at his surroundings. He is in his library; he must fall asleep when he was reading before. Then the memory of his meeting with the Great Red hit him and he begins to search around him. Not far from his place there is a young man sleeping on the floor.

"So it's real" The Duke muttered as he stood up from his chair and walked to Lelouch.

As soon as he stands beside Lelouch, he snapped his finger and a set of evil piece appeared, floating in front of him.

"Let's see, what kind of piece that you will get"

At first, the Duke start from one pawn but it does not seem enough. Soon he tried two, three, four, five, six, seven, and finally eight but it's still not enough.

"Interesting… so you worth more than eight pawn" The duke muttered to himself. if eight pawn is still not enough then its futile to try Bishops and Knights as each worth only three pawn. Therefore, it leaves two Rooks or one Queen. A Rook is equal for five pawns and Queen is equal to nine pawns.

"A Queen or Two Rooks…" The Duke Wondered.

"Let's see the Queen first" The Duke decided but to his amusement, it's still not enough.

"Well, well then the Rooks" The Duke said but it's also not enough.

The Duke became speechless by this. Lelouch must be having a huge potential. Still this leaves him with the last option, the King.

"I don't think it will come to this…." The Duke said in disbelief as he grabbed the floating King piece and look at it.

Instead the usual crimson color, the color of the King piece is amethyst. Duke Dantalion knows why the piece is amethyst and it makes him hesitate for a second. This amethyst King piece is Mutation Piece and something beyond priceless or rare. You can get one Mutation Piece of Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop or Pawn out of ten Devils but one Mutation Piece of King. That is something that could be said a miracle if you get one, as it was one out of million chances. The reason why he hides this from other as it will bring unnecessary conflict for this piece.

"I hope this is worth it…" The Duke decided as he put the King Piece and accepted.

Lelouch body glowed for a second and the next thing the Duke saw will be forever engraved into his memory.

"Impossible…."

* * *

Please Review

A/N: Another take what happened after Lelouch death, it have the same idea as my story Code Geass: The Power of The King but also different.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N: Thanks for the review

**-Underworld-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red"_ Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 2 : First Encounter

**(Two Years Later)**

**-Underworld-**

**-Dantalion Mansion-**

One may think the underworld is look like what the bible described but the truth it isn't. In fact, it's doesn't have too much different from human world there are mountains, river, forest though there are some strange buildings and the eternal purple sky.

Inside the Dantalion Mansion, surrounded by book there is a young man sitting on the floor. This young man is Lelouch Vi Britannia or known as Lelouch Dantalion nowadays. The former Emperor just has finished reading all the books that in Dantalion Mansion library. Considering the amount of the books in the library, it is a huge accomplishment to read all of that in only two years. However, because of that he has not even once gone out from the Mansion. He can go out but the duke insisted that he should not until he finished reading the entire book in library.

Lelouch dusted himself as he stood up, and a tired sigh escaped from his lips.

"Two years…" He muttered as he looks outside from one of the windows.

Looking at the constant purple sky of underworld, he lost in thought.

It has been two years since he came to this world. Two years have passed since he learns about this world and since he became a devil or demon.

He let out a bitter chuckle at the irony of his situation.

He was called Demon Emperor in his former world and became one in this new world. However, this is maybe better than to be wondering for all eternity. The second chance that Euphemia gave him he will not waste it. Even if he has too became a demon.

"Euphemia…" Lelouch whispered her name softly.

Still, there is one problem.

He still does not have a purpose, his own purpose in this world.

Though, he has a promise to fulfill. The one he made with the late Duke Dantalion. That is to bring back the Dantalion Clan to its former glory. This is the only thing that he could do to the old man that has helped him. He could never repay what the old man has done to him. Lelouch will be forever in his debt. True their first meeting is not a pleasant one. Still as the time passed, he could see the true nature of the old man. Duke Dantalion is tired old man that have lived far too long but also a kind and wise old man. The duke also has told him the reason he helped him without beating around the bush. That kind of straightforwardness is something that Lelouch couldn't help but to admire. However, that not the sole reason why Lelouch agreed to help the duke. There is another reason, a simple reason. The duke has unknowingly given him the feeling of having a grandfather, the feeling of having a family, a true family. Even if they are not blood related to each other but the feeling is there. That is something that Lelouch will be forever treasured.

"If only I have someone like him in my world…" Lelouch muttered softly as he lost in memories.

"Maybe…" Lelouch trailed off and shook his head, "It's no use crying over spilled milk"

Still, everything eventually will come to end. Seven month ago, Duke Dantalion passes away. The Duke died in his sleep but not before telling Lelouch, all of things that he need to know. He will miss the old man. Now that he has finished reading the entire book in the library. It's finally the time for Lelouch to go out and start to fulfill the duke wish. He is after all the man of miracle, the man that has conquered the world before so how hard it is to revive one clan that has fallen from grace? The question is how he will do it as right now he has no status or rank as Dantalion clan is not recognized anymore and he cannot inherited the duke title from Duke Dantalion because he was adopted to the family. He is for the lack of better word an unranked demon and an unknown.

"But this is perfect for me…" Lelouch said aloud as he let a smirk. It made him remember the time when he started his rebellion without anything but only his Geass. This setting is eerily similar with his current condition. He has nothing but knowledge, title of the heir of Dantalion Clan and something that the duke gave him.

"From Zero to Hero… or it will be more precise from Zero to Emperor, Demon Emperor…" Lelouch let out a chuckle, as he found it funny.

'That aside, I have a few options to do this…' Lelouch thought as his mind already forming several options to do it.

The first and fastest way to do it is to participate in Rating Game and the one he most like. The reason is that it shares many similarities with the board game Chess. The Rating Game itself is a competition between two Devils or Demons with a peerage. He sure that because he is the sole heir of Dantalion Clan it means that he have that peerage. The rules to the game are also simple. The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, and can be a perfect replica of anywhere they want. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games, which he sure he is. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is 16 and like the game of chess, the players lose when their King loses.

"And I kind of looking forward for it but…" Lelouch said sadly, as he summoned his pieces. The crimson evil pieces are floating in front of him as he looks at it.

The problem is Lelouch still doesn't have a servant to participate the game and he cannot participate alone. This is because he spends his past two years reading the entire book and not looking for a servant. Therefore, this option is out.

The second one is to become an 'advisor' to other Devils that participate in the game. However, he doesn't like the option it makes him remember about his first battle with Cornelia. Furthermore, the Devil he advises may take this as an offense and he doesn't need an enemy right now. Therefore, this option is out.

These leave him with the only option that he thinks the most correct one to take. He must find candidate to become his servant. The question is where he can find it.

"Underworld or Human World" Lelouch wondered as he rubbed his chin. In underworld, there are Devil and Fallen Angel that he can recruit. In Human World, there are Devil and Fallen Angel too but also Angel and Human that he can recruit.

"Still…." Lelouch wondered as he looks at the ring on his index finger in his left hand. The ring is a simple silver ring with book emblem on it. However, this ring is no ordinary ring but an heirloom of Dantalion Clan that had been passed down to the head of Dantalion Clan, something that the duke gave to him.

"Sacred Gears huh…" Lelouch muttered as he remembered about something that he had read before.

Sacred Gears or God's Artifacts is a powerful artifacts bestowed to humans by the original God. However, only humans or human hybrids are born with it. Though, Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own and the Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user but when sacred Gear is removed from their owner, the possessor will die.

"Human world then…" Lelouch decided. He is somewhat curious about this Sacred Gears and wants to see it by his own eyes, not by reading it from book.

"And I kind of bored looking at the same purple sky for this past two years" Lelouch chuckled as he snapped his finger and the crimson evil piece in front of him disappear.

The time has come to pay a visit to human world. Lelouch couldn't help to feel curious how different this world with his. However, that will wait, as he must pay a certain lord a visit to arrange his living in human world and inform him about his existence.

**(Skip)**

**-Gremory Castle -**

Lord Gremory, the current head of the Gremory Clan and the proud father of one of the four Satan that rule hell, Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory is currently resting in his library reading a book. Right now, there is no one else in his home or castle except him and the servant. His wife, Venelana has gone to visit her brother, Lord Bael. However, his rest is interrupted when one of his servants knocked the door.

"Sigh, can I have a decent rest without someone interrupting it?" The Lord scowled as he put the book that he read down to the table.

"Come in!" The Lord boomed as the servant opened the door and bowed to him.

"My lord, someone wishes to meet you" The servant informed.

"Who is it?" Lord Gremory asked harshly as he is already irritated from having his resting time interrupted.

The servant gulped, "He said he from the Dantalion Clan…"

Immediately Lord Gremory stood up startling the servant.

"Duke Dantalion?" it has been a long time since the last time he met his friend as he heard that him is in self-exile.

"Umm…" The servant became uncertain, "No, but a young man. He said he bring news from Duke Dantalion"

Now, Lord Gremory became confused as his bad mood disappeared. He is sure that the Duke has no living relative or a servant. So, who is this young man? On the other hand, the Duke finally used his evil pieces and took a servant? But that's no like the duke at all.

"Bring him here" Lord Gremory ordered simply as the servant bowed and leave the library.

He doesn't have to wait long before another knock come from the door.

"Come in"

The door opened slowly as a young man entered.

"Good afternoon Lord Gremory" The young man greeted pleasantly as he bow his head slightly.

"Good afternoon…" The Lord greeted back, "Who are you young man?"

The young man smirked as he took a step forward, walking to him. As the young man walked, Lord Gremory noticed that the young man step never faltered, it is firm and confident. In addition, the air that surrounding the young man is just screamed that the young man is a noble. The aura that the young man have also overwhelming, just like his son Sirzechs when he serious. Lord Gremory can be sure for two things; this young man is a pure blood devil and a high ranking one as no low ranking devil could projected that kind of aura.

However, the young man violet eyes are what gained Lord Gremory attention more. It's old, powerful and holds great secret in it, something that you shouldn't found from someone so young like this young man but from someone like him. To be honest it's unnerved him a little, it's as if this young man is only young in appearance.

The young man stopped before him

Lord Gremory narrowed his eyes as he stared into the young man eyes. The young man just simply stared back into his eyes. He was impressed, not many could do it.

"My name is Lelouch Dantalion, the heir of the Dantalion Clan" The young man introduced in deep and smooth tone.

"Heir?" Lord Gremory repeated, in disbelief. So finally, Duke Dantalion found a worthy hair and from what he saw, he approved, "I see, he finally found it. But what bring you here?"

"Duke Dantalion has passed away…"

Lord Gremory breath hitched.

"Explain!"

**(Skip)**

Lelouch sat I front of Lord Gremory as he studied the man sad expression as he finished informing the death of Duke Dantalion, his origin and the reason he was here. However, not the true one as it will be counterproductive. He just explained that the duke found him as a baby abandoned near the duke house and since then the duke raised him.

"I`m sorry for not come here sooner…" Lelouch apologized, "As I was not permitted to go out until I finished reading the entire book in Dantalion Mansion library."

"No, don't apologize. It's just like him…." Lord Gremory said tiredly. His friend has been dead for seven month and he doesn't know it. Still he is happy that his friend has found someone to inherit the Dantalion Clan.

'If you cannot found it, create it…' Lord Gremory thought as that is the conclusion that he got from Lelouch tale. He knows that his friend is somewhat eccentric but this bring it to another level. He just hoped that it was true that his friend found Lelouch as a baby abandoned and not kidnaped him from other family or…. He doesn't want to think about it. However, he must make sure of one thing.

"Can I see the ring?" Lord Gremory asked as Lelouch raised his left hand and showed him the silver ring with book emblem on it that he recognized immediately. All his doubt is erased; he knew that if Lelouch killed Duke Dantalion he could never wear the ring, as the ring could only be wear by someone who is recognized by the previous Dantalion Clan head.

"Then, about my request?" Lelouch asked as he put down his left hand.

Lord Gremory rubbed his chin. The request that his friend heir asked him is not a great one it's simple. Lelouch asked Lord Gremory to help him to go to human world and arrange where Lelouch will be living in his time in human world. It's not hard because Lord Gremory has already a place in his mind and will also benefit him. Kuoh Academy, the private all-girls school that is recently becomes a co-ed school. Lord Gremory owned that school and almost all of the teacher and some of the students are a devil. Therefore, if something happen he can help Lelouch and not mention it will make Lelouch have an easier time to find Lelouch own servants. Not to mention Lord Gremory daughter, Rias is on that school and Rias could help Lelouch.

"I will help you" Lord Gremory replied that is the least thing he could do for his friend heir, "There is a school that I owned and I think you will find it interesting"

Lelouch digested Lord Gremory words, a school that a devil owned and interesting. Lelouch could read the hidden meaning on it and he let out a small smirk, "Thank you, Lord Gremory"

Lelouch have no objection about going back to school. Instead, maybe this time he can really enjoy his school live.

"Great, I will immediately alert my servant in human world for this" Lord Gremory said pleasantly.

"Then I will excuse myself…" Lelouch said, his first condition has been cleared. Therefore, it's time to go back to Dantalion Mansion and prepare for his journey to human world.

"Nonsense" Lord Gremory stopped him, "You can wait here as my servants make the preparation"

To tell truth, Lord Gremory just wanted to talk with Lelouch, as he wanted to know what kind of person that his friend raised.

"But…" Lelouch seem uncertain about this, as he doesn't expect this development. Then his eyes wandered to a chess board near them, "Well, how about a game of chess"

Lord Gremory raised his eyebrows at the challenge, "Okay but a piece of information. I am good at chess and no one have defeat me before"

Lelouch smiled predatory and it actual made Lord Gremory uneasy and when he heard Lelouch reply that doesn't ease him one bit.

"So do I…"

**(Skip)**

"Well, Lord Gremory its already late so I will excuse myself…" Lelouch said as he checkmate the white king with black rooks.

Lord Gremory just stared the board in disbelief. He has lost and not for the first time. He has lost since the first game and this is their eighty-six game. How Lelouch can defeat him so easily, it made no sense to him. Not even Duke Dantalion can defeat him but Lelouch, he defeat him completely. True at the first game he was going easy to Lelouch. However, when Lelouch won the first game, he knows that he should stop hold back but even so, he was defeated. This defeat taste bitter, he never has lost before. His pride took a huge blow because of this and to be defeated eighty-six times….well it like someone rubbed salt to his open injury. Fortunately, his wife or son is here right now or he wouldn't hear the end of it. Still he just cannot let Lelouch go, not without one win from Lelouch.

"One more time!" Lord Gremory yelled and Lelouch just sighed tiredly as that what Lord Gremory has done when he lost to him.

"Lord Gremory… it already late and…" Lelouch tried to reason. It's a good game as Lord Gremory has pushed him far than Schneizel done.

"Just..just one more game…" Lord Gremory said desperately. Its unnerved Lelouch, how can a devil sound like that?

"Okay but this is the last time" Lelouch said finally but he knew this won`t the end of it.

**(Skip)**

"Checkmate" Lelouch said and he checkmate the white king with his black queen.

"Damn…" Lord Gremory cursed as he close to break the chessboard in front of him.

"Then excuse me…" Lelouch said but like the last time Lord Gremory stopped him.

"One more time!"

'This have passed the point of entertaining to annoying' Lelouch thought as he sighed, "Lord Gremory like I said before this is our last game"

"No, I don't accept it!" Lord Gremory yelled then and idea struck him, "How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Lelouch repeated, as the memories the time when he wondered around and challenge the Britannia noble in chess resurface, "Are you sure?"

Lord Gremory shivered a little as he saw a strange gleam entered Lelouch eyes.

"Yes, if you win I will give you my daughter" if Lord Gremory is in his right mind he will realize that his daughter Rias is already betrothed with Riser Phoenix. However, his mind right now only thinking about winning and his damaged pride so that doesn't cross his mind.

"….Your daughter?" Lelouch repeated slowly. How it came to this?

"Yes, my beautiful daughter Rias" Lord Gremory pulled out a photo and show it to Lelouch.

"Forgive me but how can you do this without your daughter consent?" Lelouch said as he saw a picture of beautiful woman. He admitted that Rias is beautiful but he doesn't plan to find a girl yet as the memory of Euphemia and Shirley are still fresh in his mind.

"Are you saying my daughter is ugly?" Dark auras emerge and surround Lord Gremory. Lelouch knew what it is, the aura of a pissed of father.

"No!" Lelouch yelled instantly as he doesn't want to experience it, "Your daughter is beautiful but how about we change the bet. Instead your daughter you will owe me a favor"

This made Lord Gremory paused, "Hm… that's not a bad idea…"

Lelouch sighed in relief that is a close one.

"But what if you lose?"

This made Lelouch smiled. It seems that Lord Gremory still hasn't learned anything. Well, he cannot blame Lord Gremory. After all, the Britannia nobles also like Lord Gremory, even if they are defeated, they still came to him and challenged him again.

"Well, I will do anything you want…" Lelouch stated as he sure of his victory.

"Okay, deal!" Lord Gremory said but when he saw Lelouch smiling manically. Lord Gremory couldn't help to think he has made a deal with devil, which is ironic as he too is a devil.

**(Skip)**

"It's my defeat…" Lord Gremory said as he dropped his shoulder in defeat. This time Lelouch is utterly defeat him and to add the insult, Lelouch done it half of the time their previous game. This made Lord Gremory realized that Lelouch have holding back.

"You owe me a favor Lord Gremory" Lelouch stated, this time he hold nothing back and he sure that right now Lord Gremory know the different of their level. This is the only thing that he could do so Lord Gremory will give up.

"Yes… but can I ask you something?" Lord Gremory asked, as he looks at Lelouch who is twisting the black king piece on his finger.

Lelouch nodded his head.

"Why you move your king?" Lord Gremory said as he wondered about it. in their previous game Lelouch have moved his black king piece more than one and that's not for evaded a check or defend but to attack.

Lelouch stopped twisting the black king piece and put it on the center of chees board. He smiled a little as a strange feeling of dejavu invaded him.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch said as his eyes lost in memories.

Lord Gremory eyes widen as suddenly a feeling of enlightenment appeared. Lelouch words resonated deep inside his soul.

Lord Gremory let out a small chuckle that turned into full blow laughter, "I see…I see….hahahaha…"

It seems Lord Gremory finally got a hold what kind of a man, Lelouch Dantalion is.

"I like you, Lelouch Dantalion!" Lord Gremory proclaimed with a happy feeling, it has been a long time he has feel this kind of feeling, "If you are not my friend heir I will invite you to join my family"

"Thank you but I`m not worthy for such praise" Lelouch said as he quite confused why Lord Gremory acted like that but just ignored it.

"Hahaha, if only you are the one who…" Lord Gremory trailed off before he freeze and a cold sweat run in his back. Lord Gremory finally remembered that Rias is already betrothed, what will his wife say if she knew that he use Rias as a bet? He shivered a little from that thought, luckily Lelouch have changed the bet.

"Lord Gremory?" Lelouch asked as he wondered if the devil finally lost himself, in one moment he is happy and in second one dread fill Lord Gremory face.

"Nothing…you may leave now. I`m sorry for holding you" Lord Gremory dismissed Lelouch, he have hold Lelouch long enough.

"I see, and then I excuse myself" Lelouch said as he stood up and walking away.

Lord Gremory saw the retreating figure of Lelouch and smiled. Lelouch is interesting to say at least but he has one more question to Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" Lord Gremory stopped Lelouch before he exit the room and turned his back to him, "Which one is stronger and the most important piece, Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop?"

"To me, it's always and will be the pawn" Lelouch replied instantly with such conviction before turned back and exited the room.

Lelouch completely missed the shocked face of Lord Gremory. Lord Gremory has deliberately not mentioning the king and the pawn. He expected the answer to be the king because Lelouch words from before but against the odds, Lelouch betrayed Lord Gremory expectation.

"A pawn huh?" Lord Gremory whispered as he took the black pawn piece with his hand and studied it. A small chuckle escaped from his lips. To meet someone that has the same believes as him as he always sees pawn as the most important and powerful pieces, be it in chess or Rating Game. Lelouch is truly interesting and make him want Lelouch join his family more.

"Lelouch Dantalion….you are what this world need right now…" Lord Gremory muttered to the empty room. His meeting with Lelouch is really an eventful event. His respect for Lelouch also grows, as he now truly understood what kind of person is Lelouch.

"Should I inform Rias about Lelouch?" Lord Gremory before he shook his head. It will be a lot interesting if he not do that.

Lord Gremory looks out of the window to the purple sky as he thinks what the future hold for him.

**(Skip)**

**-Human World-**

**-Lelouch Apartment-**

When you think the method of transportation, the devils use to go the human world and back. You must be thinking about something like a magic circle or some sort ritual. It is wrong, the method transportation the devils use to go to the human world have nothing to do with that. In fact, they use train…yes….train, the same train that you see every day on train station. It is hard to believe but that is the truth. Lelouch at first have also had a hard time for believing that but until he saw it with his own eyes. Well, he believed it all right.

"And I thought the Duke was messing with me…." Lelouch scowled as he finally arrive in human world and the place he will be living for his days in human world. Lord Gremory has informed him that he will go to Kuoh Academy and will stay on apartment near the school.

"Still I must send my thanks to Lord Gremory" Lelouch as he saw the apartment is already furnished and his things already been in there. He just needs to unpack it. However, right now Lelouch is too tired to do that. Not to mention tomorrow is the day he will be entering Kuoh Academy.

Tomorrow will be the start of his long journey.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Classroom-**

Hyoudou Issei

Motohama

Matsuda

The three of them is aninfamous trio of Kuoh Academy. Almost everyone in Kuoh Academy had known them as the Perverted Trio, a trio of the biggest perverts at the Academy. Their title also doesn't help them one bit but to only make it worse.

Motohama, the Perverted Shaved Head or the Sexual Harassment Paparazzi.

Matsuda, the Perverted Glasses or the Three Sizes Scouter.

Hyoudou Issei, the self-proclaimed Harem King.

They have it coming as their motive for entering Kuoh Academy is not a pure or normal one. The sole reason why they enter Kuoh Academy is that Kuoh Academy is former private all-girls school that turned co-ed school recently. They have hope to easily find a girl or make a harem to themselves because the lack of male students. However, nothing is simple as in the first day of their school live the entire girls of their class immediately recognized them as perverts. The news then spread quickly to other girls in the school. Therefore, their plan has been failed before it began. However, they still have a small hope for that.

Hope that have been crushed two days ago because the arrival of one transfer student in their class. If the transfer student is a girl, they will have no problem but the fact that the transfer student is a male and a pretty boy is not helping their cause. The said transfer student is Lelouch Dantalion who has immediately become the most wanted male students in the school for boyfriend. Overthrow Yuto Kiba from the first place of the most wanted male students in the school for boyfriend.

They could only glared Lelouch as they saw few girls in the class staring dreamily at him and heard a few whisper about Lelouch from the girls.

"Isn't he so handsome…"

"He is so cool…"

"Ah… he looks just like a prince"

"We so lucky that he is in our class"

And so on…

Issei twitched as he heard it and made him remembered how he hate, no, detest pretty boy in the first place. He has no qualms with Kiba because he is on different class but Lelouch.

"Dammit!" Issei cursed, "Why there must be a pretty boy in our class!"

"All pretty boys should just go to hell!" Motohama added as Matsuda nodded in agreement.

"Sob… our school live… my harem…." Issei lamented as he cried.

"Let's hit the game center after school…" Matsuda supplied, "And release our pent up anger!"

"Yeah, are you coming Issei?" Motohama agreed, as he looks at Issei.

"Just leave me alone…."

The two just sweats dropped at the defeated form of their friend.

**(Skip)**

**-Town-**

"Please go out with me."

Those words have been repeated continuously in Issei mind as he waited for his girlfriend, feeling anxious about his first date. He has planned it all night and he hopes it will go smoothly.

He couldn't believe his luck.

Yesterday, on his way to home from school feeling depressed from Lelouch popularity a girl stopped him. To his shock, the girl confessed to him. Everything starting to become better after all he even forget the depressed feeling because of Lelouch. Hell, he doesn't feel to care anymore about it. Immediately he called his friends Motohama and Matsuda who now cursing him because he have a girlfriend. Not he cares about it because right now, he is the happiest man on the world.

"It's almost the time…" Issei muttered happily, as he looks at his watch.

"Please help us out"

"Huh?" A girl offered him a piece of paper that he took in reflex.

'Well, it cannot be helped…' Issei thought as the girl who handed the paper walked away.

"I will grant you wish?" Issei said as he read the paper with magic circle on it, "Creepy…"

"Issei" Someone called him as he pocked the paper.

"Good morning, Yuuma" Issei greeted his girlfriend.

"Sorry. Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here" Issei said as the feeling of happiness appeared inside of him as he always want to say that line once.

However, unknown to him in the distant there is someone who is observing them.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch watched a pair of couple disappearing into the sea of people. He recognized the man as Hyoudou Issei, his classmate but not the girl with Issei. To be honest he was shocked to saw Issei with a girl with the reputation that Issei have as one of his girl classmate kindly informed him. Still, something odd strikes Lelouch, as the aura that the girl with Issei emitted is not a human but a fallen angel. Lelouch have an uneasy feeling about this.

In this past two days in the school he has try to find someone with sacred gears and he found some of people that have it but they are already a devil or a servant of another evil. In addition, it surprises him about how many devils is in his school. Though he should not surprise, as the school is owned by a devil so it is not strange to find another devil. Still, he cannot let this just slide away as Issei is one of human that Lelouch suspected to have a sacred gear. This only make his suspicion grew. On the side note, in only two days he already has, a fan club established which consisted of his fan girl which still increasing.

Lelouch let a tried sigh out as he decided to follow them.

**(Skip)**

**-Park-**

"Smack!" Lelouch slammed his right hand to his face hard as he sensed the fallen angel erects a barrier if the change on the sky is any indication for that. The reason why he done that because what he just saw.

Right now, he was in the park, hiding behind the bush as he watched Issei and the girl near the fountain. He could not hear it clearly but the girl said whispered something into Issei ear before jumped back and transformed. Transformed like some kind magical girl transformation from anime that he has watched before when Milly forced him. However, unlike the magical girl from anime, the girl transformed into more mature form and her clothes into a bondage suit for S&M play and black wing appeared behind her. Do not ask how he known it, he just knew. In addition, the fact that the girl became nude in the process of transforming which made Lelouch saw that girl bare breast and….

'Don't even think about it!' Lelouch thought harshly as he tried to erase that image.

'For god*Ouch*' Lelouch massaged his forehead as a sharp pain in his head appeared as he mention…

'it' Lelouch settled as he knew as a devil he cannot mention it like when he was human.

'Still, what kind of world is this world' Lelouch wondered for the first time since he came to this world. However, Lelouch discarded that thought as he sure that this is because the fallen angel knows Issei is a pervert.

'Yes it must be…' Lelouch said as he reassured himself.

However, a bright light of red alerted him. He saw the girl is holding a red spear made from light with both her hands.

'This must be a light based weapon that extremely harmful and poisonous to Devils' Lelouch noted as this is the first time he sees this.

"Still, this the time for me to stop this charade" Lelouch muttered as he focused his power as devil to create a shield to save Issei.

**(Skip)**

Yuuma, no, Raynare, the fallen angel is confused.

Just one moment ago, she threw her red spear to Issei stomach. Then out from nowhere a purple magic circle appeared in front of Issei and shielded Issei thus saving Issei life. However, Issei seem to be passed out because the shock between the magic circle and the red spear as Issei was lying on the road unmoving. This mean one thing, someone have interfered his mission and she sure that someone is a devil as only devil use that kind of magic circle. However, she also unnerved because she sure that she have erected a barrier so no one know what she done here. This means that the devil is already here even before she erected the barrier but how can she missed the devil. Raynare cursed herself for being not careful enough and she blamed Issei for that. Because she is too preoccupied how naïve Issei is.

"Who is there! Come out!" Raynare yelled out to her surroundings. She waited patiently as she looks out around her, trying to find the devil that have interrupted her.

Raynare doesn't have to wait long as someone come out from the bush. Immediately she prepared another spear but stopped when she saw the devil. She must admit that devil is quite handsome but still a devil.

"Who are you?" Raynare said as she pointed her spear to the devil, which stopped the devil advance to her.

"My name is Lelouch Dantalion and who are you my lady?" Lelouch said as he put up his charming smile.

Raynare for a moment unsure what she should do since this the first time someone called her a lady, even if the one who called her is a devil and that smile doesn't help it, "Raynare, the fallen angel"

"Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance, Raynare" Lelouch said pleasantly, "Though, I hope it will be under a different situation"

This snapped Raynare as she studied Lelouch warily, "Leave now Devil and I will spare you…"

Lelouch charming smile instantly changed into a cruel twisted smile.

Raynare shivered as she saw that. She knew that expression very well as she see it on herself when she looks at the mirror. However, it has something she doesn't have and that is insanity. This devil is dangerous, very dangerous. Also the fact that the aura she feels from the devil is a master aura, the one who have the king pieces only further make her uneasy.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch said as he stared Raynare directly to her eyes.

Raynare flinched as she met Lelouch eyes. Something is wrong about this devil, very wrong. He is not like any other devil that she met before. It's like there is something that makes this devil more devil but she knew that impossible.

"You know…" Lelouch trailed off as he looks at Issei and look back at Raynare, "The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."

Raynare took a step back as she felt Lelouch stares pierced her soul, her whole body trembled, "Wh…what do you want?"

Raynare couldn't believe how weak her voice sounded. She knew that she is one this devil mercy and regardless the mission she will not sacrifice her life for it. She has something else to do after all and her friends still have not arrived yet.

"First, why are you deceived this poor Issei right there?" Lelouch said using the voice that he used when he was the Demon Emperor as he pointed Issei.

Raynare shivered as she heard Lelouch voice. It demand respect and the truth like if she lie to him, he will immediately know that. She also noted how charismatic and deep his voice with a strange allure in it, "I…I have my order…"

"Order?"

"Y..yes, we got information that Issei have a dangerous sacred gear and he must be eliminated immediately"

"I see…" Lelouch nodded. It seems his intuition is right. Issei have a sacred gear and a strong one to be a threat to the fallen angel, "Well then, may I ask you to leave him alone?"

Raynare knew that Lelouch isn't asking her to leave Issei alive but ordering her.

'Well, I can just come back later…' Raynare thought but she doubt it Lelouch after knowing this will let Issei slip from his grasp, 'Or until Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek arrive and I get _that_ sacred gears'

Thinking her option Raynare decided to retreat for now, "Yes…"

"Thank you" Lelouch smiled his fake smile, he knew that Raynare will eventually come back and try to kill Issei but Lelouch will worry about it later as his priority is Issei right now. In addition, he is tired, as the shield he used to protect Issei actually took a lot of his power. If Raynare noticed it, he is sure that Raynare will not hesitate to attack him.

Raynare immediately flew away as she lifted his barrier, leaving Lelouch and Issei.

Lelouch just watched as the sky turned normal with black feathers falling down from the sky and walked to Issei.

"Now, what should I do with you Issei?"

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N: Thanks for the review

**-Underworld- **Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red_" Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 3 : Devil and Fallen Angel

**-Park-**

"Will you die for me?"

Issei just stared at Yuuma who jumped back after whispered that to his ear in disbelief as he saw her innocent look transformed into an evil look.

'What happen?' Issei thought. His date with Yuuma has gone smoothly without a hitch. Then he decided to bring Yuuma into this park as the final place for end their date. They walked into the park side by side holding each other hand and stopped when they arrived at the fountain in the park. Yuuma then asked him to listen to her wish. For a brief second he thought that Yuuma is asking him to kiss her. However, what she asked is will he die for her. He thought that he might hear it wrong so he asked once more for Yuuma to say it. Then Yuuma bring herself closer to him and lean to his side and asked him once more that will he die for her.

"Fufufu…." Yuuma let out an evil chuckle as she saw Issei face. She decided that this the time to end this and do what she was ordered to as she transform to her original form.

"What?" Issei widen his eyes in shock as he stares at Yuuma and see her transform. However, his eyes are focused on one particular spot, Yuuma breast. For one brief second Issei saw Yuuma nude breast, a real nude breast. This made him forget his thought from before and think only about Yuuma breast.

….

…..

'What I'm thinking this is not the time for that!' Issei thought as he see Yuuma finished her transformation. It suddenly hit him as her legs grow weak and he falls to the ground. Now that he back to his sense, he became aware a pair of black wings on Yuuma back and how evil and mature Yuuma is right now.

"I did have fun" Yuuma said as she stares Issei who sat on the ground, "Although our time together was short. Dating someone like you, a naïve boy…"

"And this thing that you gave me….." Yuuma raise her right hand and showed the cloth bracelet that Issei gave her, "I will treasure this forever…"

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and her face took a sinister expression, "So…"

Issei is just staring Yuuma as she summon a red spear out of nowhere. His thought is in complete mess, he doesn't know what to think about.

"Please die for me…"

That is what the last thing Issei heard as a great shockwave knocked him out.

**(Skip)**

"Ouch, what happen?" Issei asked as he nursed his head and tried to wake up.

"Ah, you are awake" A male voice asked.

Issei turned his head to the source and saw his classmate, Lelouch looking at him.

"Huh?" Issei studied his surrounding and found that he is lying on a bench.

"What happen?" Issei asked Lelouch once more. His memory is blurry, he can remember that he came to this park with Yuuma and then….breast….

"Issei are you alright?" Lelouch asked as he saw Issei smiling goofily and for some reason Lelouch doesn't want to know what Issei is thinking about.

"Ah, sorry but did you see my girlfriend?" Issei asked Lelouch as the memory of Yuuma breast is still fresh in his head but anything else still blurry.

"Girlfriend?" Lelouch answered as he shook his head, a small lie on his part.

"She wears…." Suddenly another memory appears, this one about Yuuma telling him to die and transformed into…. angel with black wing?

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked as Issei goofy smile changed into frown. Lelouch knew that Issei finally remembered what happened.

"I found you alone here, you are lying unconscious there" Lelouch said as he pointed a spot near the fountain, "You must be fainted because the heat.."

"huh? But…" Issei said as he looks unsurely at Lelouch, "I`m sure…"

"Listen, you seem still out of it" Lelouch said as he forced Issei to lie back on the bench, "Just rest and I will answer your question later"

Issei feeling disoriented just nodded and closed his eyes back, completely missing a burning piece of paper with magic circle behind Lelouch.

**(Skip)**

"So?" Lelouch asked as he saw Issei who sitting next to him closed his cellphone.

Issei just shook his head in defeat.

Just a while ago, he has told Lelouch about what happened. His girlfriend Yuuma, their date, Yuuma threat to him and finally her transformation but he excluded the part about Yuuma breast. Issei expected Lelouch to laugh and tease him about how a pervert like him could not get a girlfriend in the first place like any other people. However, to his surprise Lelouch is listening to him seriously. It seems he was wrong about Lelouch. Then Lelouch told him that he has not seen anyone when he found Issei. For a brief second he thought that Lelouch is lying at him but then Lelouch asked what he got from lying to him. Well, that shut him up. No matter how Issei hate to admit it Lelouch is handsome so if he want to get a girlfriend it will be easy.

However, that still does not convince Issei. So Lelouch suggested to check his cellphone or to call his friend to confirm it. Taking Lelouch suggestion Issei check his cellphone as he remembered that he have some Yuuma picture in his cellphone. To his surprise, he found none and the one he took together with Yuuma only showed himself. Then he proceeds to call his friends Motohama and Matsuda as he has told them about Yuuma and to his surprise once again. His friend doesn't remembered about it at all.

'So, it's just my delusion' Issei thought sadly, have he become so desperate that he starting to imagine things. He let out a tired sigh.

Lelouch stared at Issei. It seems that his prediction came true. Raynare have erased all of the evidences that showed her existence as Yuuma. However, she forgot to erase Issei memories. Thinking about it, maybe it is because of him that she has no time to erase Issei memories or perhaps because Issei have a sacred gears inside of him. Still this is the first time he see how Information Erasure worked.

Information Erasureis the ability to remove any information about fallen angel, devil, angel, dragon, and god from the records and memories of human. However, it won't remove any physical damage that done to the surroundings.

'Handy..' Lelouch decided. Too bad that he still haven't mastered this ability. Still he found this ability have no other merits than to erase human memories as it completely useless against other than human. In addition, the fact he can always make a barrier to repel human so they won't interfere. The only times he can use this ability is if he show his power as a devil in the crowd without putting barrier and that is something Lelouch won't do.

Still back to the current problem, Lelouch try to decide how to approach Issei without making Issei suspicious.

"DAMN IT!" Issei yelled suddenly, startling Lelouch from the sudden outburst, "I cannot believe it, that…"

Lelouch tensed as he wondering what Issei will say.

"That wonderful breast is just my imagination!"

If Lelouch have not already sit on the bench he will definitely fall to the ground from the sheer stupidity that Issei just said. Lelouch feel stupid to worry about Issei for a moment, thinking that Issei realize something is wrong. It seems that he have overestimate Issei intelligent or underestimate Issei perverted nature. Still he cannot help to let out a small chuckle.

"You know, you are an interesting person Issei.." Lelouch said as he smiled to Issei.

"Huh?" Issei look at Lelouch in confusion as Lelouch let out a small laugh. He knows that Lelouch is not mocking him as Lelouch laugh lack the emotion for it and it contain something like an amusement to be accurate.

Issei just smiled awkwardly. "Thanks?"

"You know, it seems that your reputation doesn't do a justice to you" Lelouch said as he calmed himself.

"Ahaha…" Issei just laughed uncomfortably as he knew what kind of reputation that Lelouch referred to, "I don't think so…"

"No, don't sell yourself sort" Lelouch said as he put his hand on Issei shoulder. His eyes lost in memories and his voice taking a deep tone that he used in his day as Zero, "After all, it takes a lot of courage to openly admit something you like and to be true to yourself, something that not many people could do"

Issei eyes widen as he heard Lelouch words. The way Lelouch said it so awe-inspiring and motivating that it reverberated down into his own soul. Issei sure that if someone else saying the same words as Lelouch it will not have the same feeling that he got from Lelouch. For some reason Issei feel like to follow Lelouch, to let Lelouch guide him as he feel that he can trust Lelouch to realize his dreams….

"Issei are you with me?" Lelouch asked Issei as he recognized that look on Issei face as something that he have seen before but where he doesn't know.

That snapped Issei. Immediately Issei stood up and bowed to Lelouch, "Please help me to create my harem!"

"…."

"…."

Silent.

Lelouch just stares at Issei blankly and for the first time in Lelouch life, his mind is blank from any thought. Something that should impossible as Lelouch mind is constantly working if the times when he played a chess with Mao, a man that can read thought is any indication.

Meanwhile, Issei just keep his head bow down as he waits Lelouch answer. Though, he find the silent uncomfortable. Therefore, he raised his head and look at Lelouch.

"Um.. Lelouch?" Issei asked worriedly because Lelouch blank expression.

"Ah.. You say something Issei?" Lelouch asked back at Issei.

Issei sweat dropped at this. It seems his proclamation for a harem has shock Lelouch greatly, which made Lelouch forget it or erased it from his brain.

"Eh.. I said, could you help me to create my harem?" This time Issei phrased it slowly so it won't shock Lelouch again.

Lelouch blinked once and processed Issei word. He for the lack of better word is at lost. How can it come to this situation? This is really not his day, he thought that he finally found a candidate for his pieces but after that. He must reconsider about making Issei his pieces. Lelouch then decide that maybe the prospect of having Issei, as one of pieces is not a great one. Lelouch need a capable piece, not a perverted piece even if Issei have a powerful sacred gear that made the fallen angel wary. It is just not worth it.

"Ehem" Lelouch coughed to clear his throat, "Why you ask something like that?"

"Because you are…." Now come to think it Issei doesn't know the reason why he asked that.

"I just think you can" Issei settled with that.

Lelouch now is looking ridiculously at Issei.

"First of all why you want a harem?" Lelouch asked and as he saw the gleam on Issei eyes he sure he will regret it.

**(One quick explanation why a man must have a harem by Issei)**

"And that's why I want a Harem!" Issei proclaimed as he punch his right hand to the sky.

Lelouch just sighed tiredly. It took all his self-restrain from blushing form some of Issei colorful and descriptive words. How can a man be such a pervert, he doesn't know or want to know. Lelouch by all means is not a pervert but he found it Issei is the most perverted man that he has the misfortune to meet. His mind will be forever tainted by Issei explanation, "Still, you doesn't explain why you want me to help you…"

"Well, you are handsome and many girls seem like you so you must have a lot expression on this…"Issei explained as he finally got a reason why he asked Lelouch to help him make a harem.

"Issei, first of all the girls that seem like me are fan girls" Lelouch told Issei as he suppressed a shudder. Fan girls, the bane of his existence and seems he always attract fan girls wherever he go, be it in his previous world or in this new world.

"Huh? That not bad…" Issei said before looking at the horrified Lelouch face, "Right?"

"You don't want to know it…" Lelouch said in his foreboding tone.

"Why?" Issei asked but Lelouch glare shut him up.

Lelouch glared at Issei. He doesn't want to remember the horror that he has been going through because the fan girl or tell Issei his humiliating experience in the hand of the fan girls. After all, he has a reputation that he must hold. It just won't do for someone that have conquered the world once is discovered afraid of a horde of innocent or not so innocent girls.

"Then that means you have no experience about girls even with that face?" Issei concluded as he nodded his head sagely. It seems that he really was wrong about Lelouch.

Lelouch pride as man took a huge blow. For some reason that hurt more than the time, Suzaku stabbed him. He wanted to retort that he has an experience with a girl but stopped as it brings a painful memory. After all, his love story is something that could be categorized as a tragic love story. His first love, Euphemia died by his own hands. His second love, Shirley died in front of him by his brother hands, Rolo. His third love, Kallen think that he has betrayed her and that ended her feeling to him. Then for the sake of a better world he must abandoned his fourth love, C.C. to summarize it all, Lelouch have no luck in love.

"Is there something wrong?" Issei asked as Lelouch suddenly become quite.

"No" Lelouch replied, "Still, I cannot help you Issei"

"Ah, yes if you have no experience about it you cannot help me…" Issei said. Today he learn a valuable lesson, being handsome is not automatically make you have a harem but only popular.

'Popular?' Issei thought and an idea appears on his mind. He let out a perverted smile, if he play his card right…..

Meanwhile, Lelouch is forcing himself to smile. He wants nothing but strangle Issei right now but resisted the urge because he knew that Issei would become a valuable ally. Though it's official that Issei will never become his pieces.

"Still, maybe we can be a friend?" Issei asked Lelouch as he offered his hand.

Lelouch studied Issei for a brief second before he took Issei hand, "Okay"

Inside his mind, Issei laughing perversely, thinking how he will use Lelouch popularity for his harem. However, unknown to Issei, Lelouch knew what Issei was thinking as Issei face show it all. Lelouch doesn't know if he will regret it or not. Nevertheless, for now Lelouch will just let it slide. After all, Issei is still useful to him. Therefore, in the end they are using each other but if you ask which one the worse, there is no doubt it is Lelouch. Because unlike Issei that use Lelouch for his insignificant goal, Lelouch will use Issei for his own sinister purpose.

"This will be the start of our wonderful friendship" Issei said happily as he released his hand.

"Of course…" Lelouch said as he let a small dark smirk.

For some reason, that smirk unnerved Issei greatly but he ignored it, thinking about his harem. In the future Issei will think back this day as the turning point of his life. However, for bad or good is remain unknown. Though for Lelouch, this will be the day he gained a powerful piece even if he was not the one that Issei serve as he swear to never let Issei become his servant. Even so, that doesn't hider Lelouch for using Issei like he own Issei because how easily Lelouch can manipulate Issei.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Classroom-**

Issei sighed for a hundred times since he came to school. What happen yesterday finally hit him after he go home and think about it carefully. It somewhat hard to believe he was hallucinating because how real the breast that he saw. He still found it hard to believe.

"Yo Issei, is there something wrong?" Motohama asked as he walking to Issei deck followed by Matsuda.

"Yeah, you look like the world have end" Matsuda added.

"Hey guys…" Issei said tiredly as he looks at his two friends.

"Now…now Issei I have something that may cheer you up…" Motohama whispered as he showed Issei a magazine that he hid inside his school uniform.

"You will love it.." Matsuda chuckled perversely.

Issei just sighed; to be honest he cannot bring himself to care.

However, unknown to the trio someone is approaching them.

"Good morning Issei, how is your feeling?"

This gained the attention not only the trio but also the remaining students on the class. Immediately all the girls started to whispering with each other.

"No… how can this happening…."

"The Perverted Trio has corrupted our prince…"

"Damn you, Issei! Why you must corrupt our prince!"

"Prince Lelouch…why…."

"We must bring back our prince from the grasp of the three devils!"

And so on…

Lelouch wisely ignored it all.

Meanwhile Motohama and Matsuda are so shocked as the current most popular person in the school came and greeted one of the most prevented students in the school.

However, Issei not aware of his current situation just smiled and greeted Lelouch back, "I`m fine thanks"

"I see…" Lelouch said but stopped when one brave girls approach him, "Is there something I can help you?"

"Um…." The girl blushed red as Lelouch stared her.

"Ye..Yes, may I know what your relationship with…" The girl glared at Issei before looking back smiling at Lelouch, " Issei?"

"Oh, we are friends…" Lelouch said pleasantly as he counted to three. After all, Lelouch know what will happen next.

One

Two

Three

A pandemonium erupted as the girls started yelling and cursing.

Lelouch just ignored them and look back at Issei, "If you need my help don't hesitate to ask"

"Okay…" Issei nodded as he saw the chaos.

"Good" Lelouch said as he starts walking to his desk.

"Issei we demand an explanation!" Motohama and Matsuda yelled at the same time as they glared at Issei.

Issei must resisted the urge to sweat drop as he saw how abruptly the chaos stopped and all the girls attention directed to him.

"Um…" Issei became uneasy as everyone looking at him or to be more accurate glared him. It hurt him with so many eyes directed to him, "It just happens?"

The last thing Issei saw is angry girls who unsatisfied with his explanation advancing to him before something knocked him out. Issei finally understand how terrifying fan girls can be really are and why Lelouch acted like that yesterday after he awake in infirmary with bruise covering his body.

**(Skip)**

**-Occult Research Club-**

"So what happen?" Rias Gremory, the president and founder of Occult Research Club, the proud heir of Gremory Family known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess or Princess of Destruction asked her vice-president and queen, Akeno Himejima.

"Well, we not sure but…." Akeno trailed off as she looks at Koneko Tojo, Rias Rook.

"Alive.." Koneko supplied with her stoic expression.

Akeno sighed and turned back to Rias, "Well, we know that yesterday Issei was contacted by a fallen angel…"

"And?"

"Well, for some reason the fallen angel let him live" Akeno finished, stating what Rias already knew.

Rias closed her eyes as she think about it. She always has a strange feeling about Issei, like there is something special about him. That feeling is confirmed when Koneko saw Issei being approached by a fallen angel. This means Issei have something special about him, most likely a sacred gear. Therefore, Rias ordered Akeno and Koneko to watch Issei but they cannot do that directly as it will alert the fallen angel. In the end, Rias ordered Akeno to create a familiar and give Issei the magic circle for summoning her. The plan is simple; she will wait for Issei summon her and then make him her pieces. Rias have waited all day for Issei summon her yesterday. However, Issei didn't summon her, which is weird as she sure that the fallen angel will kill Issei. Therefore, it leaves her with two options. The first and the one that she doesn't like is that Issei have died without summoning her, maybe because Issei doesn't have a will to live or a wish as that necessary for summon her. The second one is the fallen angel let Issei live, which is impossible. However, when she saw Issei come to school she knew that option two is what happened. This raised the question why the fallen angel done that.

Rias opened her eyes, "Why the fallen angel let Issei live? What do you think about it Akeno?

"I`m sorry Ms. President but I`m also at loss" Akeno replied as she too doesn't know what to think about it, "If I know this will happen I will have my familiar tailed them"

"Hm… is it possible there is another devil that save Issei?" Rias asked as that the most possible thing that could happen.

"If that what happening it means that Issei have become someone else pieces and the fallen angel is death…." Akeno explained. Rias theory is sounds but, "However, Issei still human and the fallen angel still alive"

"Mmm….this is going nowhere" Rias said as she giving up to figure what happened, "I will personally watch Issei today. I`m sure the fallen angel will back"

"If you say so…" Akeno said unsurely but doesn't complain Rias decision, "Then how about the other issue?"

Rias frowned, which Akeno took as a bad sign, "So, in the end we got nothing?"

Rias just nodded, "Only the fact that he is devil and heir of Dantalion Clan"

"Lelouch Dantalion…" Rias said the name of their current problem. It has been four days since Lelouch transferred into this school. On his first day, Lelouch gained the attention of other devil in the school. Because they can feel, that Lelouch is also a devil and a high-ranking one as Lelouch have the aura of someone that have a king pieces. Then it revealed that Lord Gremory, Rias father is the one that recommended Lelouch. Therefore, the other devil attention dropped instantly but not Rias and her servants. This is the first time her father have done something like this without informing her anything before. Therefore, she asked why and who is Lelouch Dantalion but to her surprise her father tight lipped about this and her brother, Sirzechs does not know anything about Lelouch. Her brother promised to look around about him but yesterday, she received words from her brother saying that her father forbid him to search information about Dantalion and about Lelouch being Dantalion heir.

"Dantalion…one of the 72 pillars" Akeno said as she remembered about from one of the book she has read, "I thought that clan has perished, to think it still exists…"

Rias just nodded at Akeno. True, because the last great war many of the 72 pillars have perished leaving only 34 pillars. Dantalion Clan is one of the 72 pillars that have perished or so Rias thought. However, the existence of Lelouch made Rias assumption wrong. This brings another question if the clan still exists why she or any new generation devil never heard about this clan before. In addition, the fact the information about Dantalion Clan is extremely rare or hard to find. It is as if someone deliberately erased or hid the information about Dantalion Clan. The only information that Rias could got is general information about Dantalion Clan like how the clan regarded as the keeper of knowledge, librarian of the forbidden knowledge, collector of knowledge and so on but there is no detailed explanation about Dantalion Clan. Because the lack of information about the Dantalion Clan from underworld or hell, Rias turn her head to the information about Dantalion Clan that she can get from the human world, even if the information is not too reliable but it better than nothing at all.

"The Seventy-first Spirit is Dantalion. He is a Duke Great and Mighty, appearing in the Form of a Man with many Countenances, all Men's and Women's Faces; and he hath a Book in his right hand. His Office is to teach all Arts and Sciences unto any; and to declare the Secret Counsel of any one; for he knoweth the Thoughts of all Men and Women, and can change them at his Will. He can cause Love, and show the Similitude of any person, and show the same by a Vision, let them be in what part of the World they Will. He governeth 36 Legions of Spirits; and this is his Seal, which wear thou, etc. (From wikipedia)" Rias muttered the information that she got from one of the human book that write about devil. Some words make sense to her as it fit perfectly with the information that she has. However, some not and it make her more frustrated than before. Still, Rias applause how human can make almost a correct deduction about her kind.

"So Ms. President, what we should do now?" Akeno asked as she brings back Rias from her thought.

Rias pondered a little about this. Her instinct told her that eventually the mystery about Dantalion will be revealed by itself and her instincts never betray her before, "We will wait and see, I have a feeling it will not long before we know about Lelouch Dantalion…"

"I see, if you say so Ms. President…" Akeno trailed off, as she look at Koneko who stay quiet, "What do you think, Koneko?"

Koneko lifted her head and look up to Akeno then Rias, "Dangerous…"

"…."

"…."

"Hahah… it will alright, Koneko" Rias said as she laugh it off.

"Yes, you don't have to worry" Akeno added as she smile to Koneko.

Koneko just nodded. It seems Rias and Akeno misrepresented her word but she doesn't correct them as she sure that they can take Lelouch head on if her fear is right. There is something about Lelouch that greatly unnerved her as Lelouch reminded her of someone. Still there is something bothering her so she will wait and observe Lelouch for now. If Lelouch prove himself as an enemy….

**(Skip)**

**-Park-**

Issei let out a tired sigh as he walking.

The beatings that the girls gave to him still hurt like hell. It made him wondered if making Lelouch his friend is a right decision.

"No, don't be a pessimist Issei" He told himself. The road to become harem king is hard and long. If he can endure this, it will make his goal creating a harem one-step closer. He let out perverted laugh as he continues to walk, imagining the harem that he will have.

….

…..

"Huh?"

"Why I`m here?" He asked himself as he looks out at his surroundings, it is the same park he in yesterday. It seems that he unconsciously came to this place because he too immersed in his own imagination.

"Still, why I came here? " He wondered as he looks at the fountain before him. Yesterday event reemerge in his mind. To be honest he still has some doubt as if something important is missing from Lelouch explanation. However, Lelouch explanation is so logical that he doesn't find any fault in it. Still, what this uneasy feeling that he have as if something bad will happen.

"Well..well…." a male voice said with a sinister tone.

Issei turned to the source of voice and saw a man standing not far from him. He also noted that the sky suddenly turned into a different color than usual.

"Is it a fate or coincidence that we meet?" the man asked as he stared Issei eyes directly.

Issei shivered immediately. Something is wrong with this man in front of him. The way that man stared Issei made him feel like he was in front of a big predator and he is the prey. He wanted to run but his leg refused to move. For some reason he feel that if he avert his eyes just a second from this man, the man will kill him in a blink of eyes. In addition, why is he so afraid with the man before of him?

Unknown to Issei, because the event yesterday with Raynare that got him almost died, he got a feel of a fallen angel aura. This is something his body remember and the reason why he is so afraid of the man before him. In addition, his sacred gear is in the verge of awakening, which made his senses increased greatly.

The man looks around and then to Issei, "It seems your protector is not with you…and you still a human…"

"What are you saying?" Issei asked as he tries to sound tough but his trembling body betrays him.

"You don't know?" The man asked and looking at confused Issei face is all he needs to know the answer, "This is rich…. That devil doesn't tell you anything or make you his pieces…Hahaha…"

The man laugh make Issei become more uneasy and confused.

"I am Dohnaseek, a fallen angel" Dohnaseek proclaimed as black wings appeared from his back.

Issei widen his eyes in shock. Is this means that what happen yesterday is not his imagination but then does it mean…. Lelouch have lied to him.

"And I will finish Raynare job to kill you…." Dohnaseek said simply.

"Raynare?" Issei repeated, he doesn't know anyone with that name.

Dohnaseek smirked, "You may know her as Yuuma…"

Then everything became clear to Issei, "That's not a dream…"

"If you want to curse someone curse your luck and the god that put that sacred gear in you" Dohnaseek said as a blue spear of light appeared on his right hand.

"Sacred Gear?" Issei repeated, not understanding what Dohnaseek told him.

"Yes, a powerful artifact that God bestowed to human…" Dohnaseek explained before a look of confusion appeared on his face, "Which make me wonder why that devil save you if he have no intention to make you his pieces…"

"Wh..What are you talking about?" Issei yelled at Dohnaseek in frustration as everything make no sense.

"Very well as a parting gift I will explain it to you…" Dohnaseek decided, "Yesterday Raynare is going to kill you but a devil stopped her…. "

"Devil?" Issei interrupted, which annoy Dohnaseek but continue his explanation.

"Yes, a devil named Lelouch…"

'Lelouch is a devil… and he saved my life?' Issei thought, he doesn't know what to think. Everything is happening so fast, it made him have no time to think about it carefully.

"He even threated and made Raynare promise to leave you alone…" Dohnaseek let out an evil smirk, "However, I have not made such promise….and seeing he is not here to protect you…."

"How unfortunate are you…" Dohnaseek said as he tossed away the blue spear that he holds.

Suddenly Issei felt a pain, a terrible pain from his stomach. He looks down and saw a blue spear stabbed through his stomach. However, when he tries to grab the spear with his hand, the spear disappears. He is starting to feel dizzy and something trying to come out from his throat.

"Uhuk!" Issei covered his mouth with his hand. Something hot and tasted like iron came out from his mouth. Looking at his hand that he used to cover his mouth, he saw his hand covered with a red liquid. He feel his strength disappearing and his legs starting to tremble, having not enough power to support his body. It is not long before his legs finally gave out and he fall to the ground.

**(Skip)**

"It is alright for not interfering, Ms. President?" Akeno asked to Rias next to her as they saw the entire thing from behind the bush, hiding away. It seems their decision for following Issei is right.

"Though I'm not like it, this is necessary…" Rias said as she gritted her teeth. She really doesn't want to do this but for Issei to become her pieces and know who have save Issei she must do this.

"Well, we finally found out that Lelouch is the one who saved Issei but what should we do next?" Akeno said as she looks at Rias in concern. She knew that Rias doesn't like this and want to save Issei but she understand why she not do that.

"Now we…." Rias stopped as she saw a familiar man or devil arrive.

"Oh my… doesn't this become more interesting?" Akeno said, as she saw Lelouch, who like will collapse in any moment arrive, "We can kill three birds with one stone…"

"Yes…" Rias nodded as her eyes watched Lelouch like a predator to its prey. This is something that she doesn't expected but welcome it. With this, she can see Lelouch capability as a devil and this will decided her move to Lelouch. However, she will interfere if Lelouch start to make any move that indicate that he will make Issei his pieces. On the side note, she wonders if Lelouch will be all right, as he seems not in his best condition.

Akeno watched Rias with a smile before turned back to see Lelouch. She may not say it but she also curious about Lelouch ability. Though, she wonder if Lelouch can fight the fallen angel head on with his current condition.

**(Just a Moment Ago)**

Lelouch cursed himself as he running to go after Issei as Issei have gone home before him.

"Damn, I`m truly out of shape" Lelouch muttered as he feel tired already from the small run.

"Why this happen?" Lelouch asked himself but he knew the answer already. This happen because his fan girls hold him up, making him missed his chance to go with Issei. It is only a day since Raynare attack to Issei but Lelouch know that it doesn't mean that Issei is out of danger. Therefore, that is why he decided to watch Issei closely to make sure Issei is all right, as he doesn't want to lose a useful piece. Even if he doesn't have any intention to make Issei his pieces it doesn't mean that he cannot use Issei as his pieces. After all, manipulating that fool will be easy.

"From all place he can go why he must go here?" Lelouch muttered tiredly as the tracking spell he put on Issei told him that Issei is on the park, the same park from yesterday.

Lelouch stopped for a moment and widen his eyes in shock as the tracking spell he have on Issei gave a vibration that indicated it have been removed, which means Issei is dying.

"Damn you Issei!" Lelouch cursed as he saw the entrance to the park.

"I really doesn't want to make you my pieces so don't die yet" Lelouch muttered as he continue his run.

**(Back to Present)**

Dohnaseek let out a satisfied smile as he saw Issei fall down to the ground. He decided his job here is done but when he tried to dispel his barrier, someone entered it. He saw someone; a devil he deduced is running to his location. He waited patiently as the devil come near but when he saw the devil condition as the devil came closer he must say that he doesn't expected this. The devil seems to be out of breath as the devil breathed heavily and the devil looks as if he will collapse in any moments, even from a small gentle breath. He sweat dropped at this, this is something that he never saw before from a devil.

'Finally…' Lelouch thought as he saw a fallen angel and Issei lying on the ground with pool of blood under him. It seems that he was too late. Lelouch starts to slow down as he approach Issei and the fallen angel location. He stopped a few feet from their location and took a deep breath as he calmed himself. He realizes that he is truly out of shape. He took a note to exercise more after this.

"Who are you, devil?" the fallen angel asked with a look of…pity?

Lelouch doesn't know if he feel insulted with that or not. He must be look very pathetic right now in front of the fallen angel if the fallen angel pitied him.

"Isn't it a common courtesy to name oneself before asking another name?" Lelouch retorted as his breath become normal again. He surprised how quick he regained his strength back.

'It must be because this devil body' or so he thought as he still have not a full understanding about his new body.

Dohnaseek is shocked at how firm and strong the devil voice is because just a moment ago, the devil in front him look like going to collapse in any moment. However, he calmed down himself quickly, "I am Dohnaseek, a fallen angel and you?"

Lelouch took another deep breath and exhaled it slowly as he straightens himself.

"My name Lelouch Dantalion, a devil" Lelouch said pleasantly like a noble introducing himself to other.

Dohnaseek widen his eyes as he heard Lelouch name, 'This is the devil who threated Raynare?'

For some reason, Dohnaseek find it hard to believe that this devil can threat someone like Raynare. This devil is nothing like the one that Raynare described to him. It must a devil with a same name but he still must make sure of it, "Are you the one who threated Raynare?"

'So, he one of Raynare friends….' Lelouch thought as he narrowed his eyes. He doesn't expect Raynare to move this fast. It should take her awhile before she will put another move to Issei.

"Yes, I am and I`m sure that I told her to leave Issei alone" Lelouch said pleasantly but there is a hidden threat behind it.

"Forgive me but I find it hard to believe after…." Dohnaseek trailed off, missing Lelouch hidden threat completely.

Lelouch knew what Dohnaseek talking about; he cursed himself to make such pathetic display. It will be hard to intimidate him but not impossible. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and said his next word with a dark and ominous tone, "I reassure you that is me…"

Dohnaseek unconsciously took a step back from the sudden change of mood. The pleasant mood from before is gone and replaced with a more oppressive mood. He looks at Lelouch and this time he studied Lelouch carefully, a cold sweat dropped on his forehead when he felt Lelouch aura, 'This…this kind of Aura….'

Dohnaseek gulped nervously. He only feels that kind of Aura from a high ranked devil, "Forgive me for doubting you….and answering your question, you made that promise with Raynare and not me. Also are you seriously thought that we, the fallen angel will always keep our promise?"

Lelouch let out a dark twisted smirk, "Of course not"

Dohnaseek taken back from how bluntly Lelouch admitted that he doesn't expected them, the fallen angel to keep their words.

"Don't look like you doesn't expect that…"Lelouch said as his smirk turned into a twisted smile, "After all, you are an angel that fall from grace…"

"Kukuku… how true…I am a fallen angel…." Dohnaseek said amused by Lelouch words, "And you are a devil…"

Lelouch prepared himself, as he already knew where this conversation would go.

"So…" Dohnaseek trailed off as he suddenly summoned his blue spear of light and threw it at Lelouch.

The spear sailed true to Lelouch chest.

Suddenly, two purple magic circles appeared in front of Lelouch. The first shield blocked the blue spear and the second one shield Lelouch from the shockwave.

Dohnaseek frowned as his surprise attack failed. He materialized another blue spear on his right hand and took flight into the sky, distancing himself from Lelouch. If only he knew that he would have more chance to defeat Lelouch in close combat instead of long range, he will not do that.

Lelouch smiled, it seems the time to test his attack has finally come. He secretly glad that Dohnaseek is going to bring this fight into a long-range fight as he sure he have no chance in close range combat. He focused his power into his right hand and focused it before long a crack of purple lighting appeared on his right hand.

Dohnaseek feeling a large power being focused into Lelouch hand become nervous and seeing it took a form of purple lighting doesn't ease him one bit. He recognizes it as some kind of lighting magic attack but instead yellow it is purple. He immediately materialized another blue spear on his left hand, and then throws it both to Lelouch at the same time. He doesn't want to see what kind of attack that Lelouch prepared for him.

Lelouch just saw the spear come near him with impassive eyes as his hand generated a large amount of purple lighting. He tries to make a spear of lighting but the sheer amount of power in his hand makes it hard to do that. However, Lelouch still try it and before long, it took a shape of oversized and bastardise version of spear. For a brief second Lelouch let out a satisfied smile but turned into a frown as the purple lighting spear become unstable. If he keeps holding it, the purple lighting spear may explode on him. He threw it immediately as he cannot maintain it anymore to the blue spear that headed to him. Lelouch saw the purple lighting spear passed between the two blue spears. However, because the sheer size and lighting that cracking out from the purple lighting spear it changed the direction of two blue spears. The two blues spears hit the ground behind of him.

Dohnaseek seeing the large purple lighting spear going to him immediately took a flight to evade it. However, as he tried to evade it the purple lighting spear suddenly exploded into a shower of purple lighting that made him impossible to dodge.

"AKKHHHH!" Dohnaseek let out a painful scream as few of the purple lighting hit him.

Lelouch keep his face blank as he saw what his attack albeit an unperfected one done. Just before reaching the target, the purple lighting spear cannot maintain its form anymore, explode into a shower of purple lighting, and hit Dohnaseek. Lelouch could not believe his luck, it is only by chance that his attack explodes and hit the target. If his attack doesn't explode, Dohnaseek will easily dodge it and leave him at Dohnaseek mercy as that attack also took a lot of his power. Still, this made him realize he still have a long journey to perfect his attack. The question is where he could practice his skill. He needs a help.

Still back to the matter at hand, Lelouch look at the falling smoking figure of Dohnaseek. Lelouch filched a little but hide it quickly when he heard sickening crack as Dohnaseek landed on the ground.

'That must be hurt' Lelouch absentmindedly noted as he walk to Dohnaseek location. His mind has just a right plan to capitalize this development. In the long turn, it will help him to ensure his safety and a foundation to fulfill his promise to Duke Dantalion.

…..

….

Dohnaseek groaned as his whole body is in pain. That purple lighting attack is too much for him to handle. Furthermore, his left arm and few of his ribs are broken because the fall. He must run away, there is no chance he will win this fight. He should know this would happen after his surprise attack failed; picking a fight with a high ranked devil is never a good idea.

"It seems a fallen angel body is tougher than I thought before"

Dohnaseek tensed he immediately stood up, ignoring the pain that he feel. Right before him, Lelouch is looking him with calm and amused expression.

'He used so much power in that attack but he isn't even exhausted?' Dohnaseek thought as fear gripped his heart.

"So what will you do?" Lelouch asked as he smiled wickedly as he hide who exhausted he is really are. His plan will not work if he looks tired and ready to collapse. He aimed for intimidation after all.

Dohnaseek flinched away as he heard that and Lelouch expression doesn't help at all. It remind him of Raynare but more wicked. What he should do? His option is limited and he is in this devil mercy. Only one option that clears for him and that is his death.

Lelouch suddenly grabbed Dohnaseek head and generated his purple lighting again, electrocuting him. Lelouch tried to control his lighting to not kill Dohnaseek. It just won't do if he accidentally kill Dohnaseek. Fortunately, because he already tired from the purple lighting attacks before, his lighting is not enough to kill Dohnaseek but still inflict a lot of pain to Dohnaseek. He really need to learn to control his power as it took more than what it should it have.

"AKHHHHH!..." Dohnaseek let out a scream of pain. Luckily, he passed out immediately so he doesn't feel the pain more.

Lelouch hold Dohnaseek for ten second before released him. He watched with blank face as Dohnaseek body fall to the ground. It seem that Dohnaseek have passed out. That just won't do at all. Lelouch kicked Dohnaseek in the stomach and that woke him up.

Dohnaseek let out a groan as he felt a strong force in his stomach. Further, injure his already broken ribs.

"Are you awake now Dohnaseek?" Lelouch asked as he squatted in front Dohnaseek who is lying helplessly on the ground.

"Ye….yes…" Dohnaseek said as he forced himself to speak.

Lelouch grabbed Dohnaseek head and forced him to look at his eyes.

"Listen well Dohnaseek…." Lelouch said pleasantly as if he is talking about weather.

"I will let you go this time but remember if you ever appear before me again, I will make you regret it…" Lelouch finished as his voice sounded more insane and twisted at the end as if he really looking forward for that.

Dohnaseek shivered at how dark Lelouch tone and the sheer madness that Lelouch eyes have. Now he understand why Raynare is so damn afraid of Lelouch. How can someone still stay sane with that amount madness inside of him? Its send shiver down to his spine. This devil is not your ordinary evil.

"Do you understand?"

Dohnaseek not believing his mouth to reply just nodded his head.

"Good" Lelouch said with a charming smile.

That smile doesn't make Dohnaseek relax but only further putting him on edges as behind that charming smile lies a dangerous monster.

"Now go" Lelouch said coldly without expression.

For an instant Dohnaseek wondered how can someone changed his expression that fast. Still, he doesn't want to wait here and think about it. Ignoring his pain, Dohnaseek took a flight.

Lelouch just staring coldly at retreating fallen angel as the sky turned back to normal signaling that the barrier have been lifted. He turned his eyes back to Issei who lying on the ground. Issei is already died, he knew that. Lelouch let out a tired sigh as he walked to Issei.

"It seems that you cannot escape your fate Hyoudou Issei" Lelouch said coldly at Issei body. This is too bad, not even a day he got a useful piece that piece already gone. He should kill that fallen angel but he knew that he need that fallen angel to spread words about what happened to make other think twice before attacking him and the one under his protection. He has no problem being labeled as the most ruthless devil or whatever nickname that they will give him as he already done the same thing in his previous world. Furthermore, this will make it clear to the world or fallen angel world that the next Dantalion Clan head is someone that you mustn't mess around. Lelouch after all have learned how useful intimidation and fear really is when he was a Demon Emperor. It much more useful than to be painted as a benevolent and kind person. In addition, he is a devil so it justified his ways. After all, what kind devil who is kind and not evil? Unknown to Lelouch few of devils in underworld and human world sneezed at the same time.

"Once again I ask….what should I do with you, Issei?" Lelouch wondered as he doesn't want to make Issei his servant but Issei is useful and to leave him like this is such a waste. Maybe he could take Issei sacred gears and make it him, but he doesn't know if it will fit him perfectly.

Suddenly, he feels another presence beside him. Immediately he looks out around him as he tries to find out where they are hiding. For him to not feel they presence until now after the fallen angel leave means that whoever was watching him is a high ranked devil as he sure that if it a fallen angel they will come out to help their friend, Dohnaseek before.

"Come out!" Lelouch demanded as he narrowed his eyes, not realizing that he slipped into the Demon Emperor mode.

**(Just a while ago)**

Rias and Akeno just stare at Lelouch in disbelief. They have seen what Lelouch have done to Dohnaseek.

Rias summarized it with one word as her body shuddered a little, "Ruthless"

To be honest, Rias never see a devil that so ruthless like Lelouch before, sadistic…yes but ruthless…. She took a note to never be in Lelouch wrong side. For a brief moment of Lelouch and Dohnaseek fight, she knew that Lelouch is powerful and put that together with Lelouch ruthless attitude. The result is not a pleasant one. Still, something is wrong with Lelouch power as if something is holding him up.

"What do you think Ak…." Rias look at Akeno beside her and found herself at loss.

The said devil is right now is staring Lelouch without blinking as her body shivering a little. There is a strange gleam in her eyes and red blush on her cheek as she licks her lips occasionally. Her face show a look of…bliss? Or is that anticipation?

"Akeno?" Rias asked worriedly at her friend condition. She never sees Akeno like that, not even when Akeno in her sadistic mode Akeno show such expression.

"Ara…" Akeno snapped out as she turns her head to Rias.

"Oh my… Sorry Ms. President it seems I`m lost in my thought…." Akeno said as she secretly looks at Lelouch. Lelouch is a sadist like her that she sure however for some reason she get a feeling that there is something more than that. She knew this as she is a sadist too.

Rias just nodded, she doesn't want to know what her sadistic queen, the ultimate sadist think, "So what do you think?"

"I think that's not enough…" Akeno said with a pleasant smile, "It's a shame…"

Rias sweet dropped, as she knew what Akeno referring to. Her queen is really a sadist.

"Come Out!"

Rias and Akeno unconsciously straighten their back and look at Lelouch as a cold shiver shakes their body. Lelouch voice remind them of Lord Gremory, Rias father voice when he is serious or ordering his servants. However, Lelouch voice is a lot darker than Lord Gremory is as if he doesn't tolerate any disobedience and promise, no, a fact that they will meet an unpleasant end if they did it. This is a voice of a dictator, a tyrant.

Rias gulped as she looks at Akeno who also look at her. They silently exchange words with only their eyes and nodded each other. They doesn't want to make Lelouch their enemy. Therefore, they decide to come out from their hiding place.

**(****Back to Present**)

Lelouch watching impassively as two girls come out from their hiding place. He relaxed as he recognizes them as Rias Gremory; Lord Gremory daughter that he saw from the picture that Lord Gremory showed him, the other is Akeno Himejima, Rias Queen. He is after all have remembered all of the devil in the school and their allegiance in his second days. However, the question is why Rias is here? The answer is right in front of him, she is here for Issei. Maybe he can turn this situation into his favor.

"Well..well… what do we have here?" Lelouch said as he saw Rias and Akeno stopped in front of him with Issei who still lying on the ground with a pool of blood under him between them.

"Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and Akeno Himejima, Priestess of Thunder" Lelouch said with a charming smile as he stares Rias and then Akeno, to his surprise the both of them remain just stares him back, not affected by his charming smile, "What a pleasant surprise…"

"Lelouch Dantalion, heir of Dantalion Clan…." Rias acknowledged, "It`s nice to meet you finally"

Meanwhile Akeno just nodded her head.

"Though I wonder what bring you here?" Rias asked feign ignorance as she smiled to Lelouch. She must thread the water carefully.

Lelouch just smiled but inside he is frowned. This girl in front of him is should already know what happen but she try to deceive him, "Well, a fallen angel bring me here…. Made me wonder how a fallen angel could infiltrate this city without anyone knowing and attack a human"

"Well, the city is big and we don't have eyes anywhere" Rias retorted as she ignores the slight jab that Lelouch made at her. After all, this city is under her, Gremory supervision.

Akeno just let out a small smirk at the jab. She find that their interaction amusing.

"I see…. I hope this kind of thing won't happen again as it shows this city guardian to be incapable handling the job" Lelouch smirked as Rias eyebrow twitched a little, "But why you are here?"

Rias tensed as Lelouch eyes move from him to Issei. This means Lelouch already knew the reason or have an idea why she is here.

Lelouch smiled as he saw Rias tensed from the corner of his eyes.

"Poor…poor Issei…. If only someone help him before this happened" Lelouch said sarcastically as he sweeps his hand in front of him at Issei, "Now, he is dead… or this… what should happen as _fate_ decree him to died…. Don't you agree Rias?"

This time, Akeno and Rias flinched together at the word fate and the subtle way Lelouch blaming them.

"But relax Issei…" Lelouch said as he stare directly to Rias eyes, "Because I can revive you…"

Warning bell is ringing in Rias head. She wants Issei as her pieces and she will not stay quiet as Lelouch claim Issei as his own pieces, "You don't have to, as the supervisor of this city I will take the responsibility"

"How noble…." Lelouch said with a flat tone as he doesn't believe it at all, "But why, someone like you should waste their evil pieces for someone like Issei? He is after all a normal human with his only merit his perverted nature…. I don't want burdening you with that…"

Rias is in pinch. She couldn't admit that she let Issei died to make him her pieces because Issei will have hard time to trust her if Lelouch tell Issei that, and she he have no illusion that Issei will believe Lelouch as he is the one who saved his life before.

Akeno is looking unsurely at Rias. Things have gone bad in just a second. In chess, something like this could be say as a check. She cannot believe how fast Lelouch cornered Rias.

"You don't have to worry about that Lelouch…" Rias trying to reassure him, "He won't be a burden…"

"I see, it seems my worry is for nothing…" Lelouch smirked as he let out one final push, "Perhaps there is something _special_ about him that catch you eyes…"

The way Lelouch said special is not loss to Rias and Akeno. Lelouch indeed know what Issei hold in himself.

"Perhaps…" Rias said unsurely.

Lelouch let out a frown as Rias still try to remain stubborn, "Come to think about it…. I still have no pieces …."

Rias narrowed her eyes, as she knew that Lelouch is threating her now. She doesn't know if she should feel angry or not. Nevertheless, a small part of her really enjoy this interaction, it is just like the two of them is playing a game of chess without the game board and pieces right now...

'Why I feel like that?' Rias thought before she realize something. She let out a smile, as she trust her instinct. The image of Lelouch being ruthless and sadistic person is being erased from her mind. Replacing that image is an image of serious and interesting person that she loves to tease.

Akeno understand the threat that Lelouch gave to Rias. She hope that Rias won't angry or do something that she will regret it. However, instead an angry expression on Rias face, Akeno find Rias smiling and her eyes twinkling with a hidden amusement. The same look that Akeno see when Rias try to solve or already solve a chess puzzle.

"Then perhaps I can help you…" Rias suggested slowly as she smile charmingly to Lelouch.

Lelouch let out a smile as that is the reply he waits from Rias. After all, if he the first to suggest this he won't be able to control the terms, "Perhaps… but I wonder what kind of help you can give me?"

"Oh, I`m sure I can help you with many things…" Rias said suggestively, " And we can help each other…"

Lelouch blinked once as his mind process Rias words. The hidden meaning in Rias words has a lot possibility, which because of Issei explanation about harem make Lelouch think to the other direction that he never think about. He tried to erase that thought but few slipped making a faint red blush appear on his cheek.

Akeno is surprised for Rias to be suddenly in teasing mode. However, looking at Lelouch face she let out a small chuckle. It seems the reason why she feels off about Lelouch sadistic nature is because Lelouch is not a sadist but rather he acted like one.

"What do you think about it? Rias asked as she put her hands under breast and lean to Lelouch, showing her breast.

Lelouch gulped as he sees the pair of huge melon that Rias have warped under the uniform. He knows Rias is teasing him, which something that he has experience before, courtesy Milly and C.C. However, they never tease him this aggressive. Therefore, it makes him somewhat nervous and remembering about Issei explanation is not helping either.

"Ehem.." Lelouch cleared his throat as he tries to bring back the serious mood from before, "Though that sounds appealing…. I still have some doubt about it…"

"Oh and what should I do to convince you?" Rias asked with a sexy smile, "How about an alliance with you and me?"

Lelouch cursed silently for some reason he is losing control of the situation. However, he is intrigued with Rias proposal, an alliance between the two of them but not an alliance between the Gremory and Dantalion Clan. There is something more about this than what it looks like. It seems that Rias have some hidden agenda by her own and its involving the Gremory Clan. It makes Lelouch curious and he takes a note to investigate this. Even so, he still think an alliance between the clan will much more benefit him but thinking about what entailed in it. It still too soon, he will just settle with this.

Meanwhile Rias is thinking about how useful if he can get Lelouch as her ally and not the Gremory. Lelouch have proof himself as a strong and cunning devil and it will be better for her plan to have Lelouch as her ally instead Gremory. The reason why she does not requested the alliance between their clan. After all, an alliance between clan will always prioritize the clan as whole and that something that she doesn't want as it will hinder her plan. However, the alliance between individual will prioritize each other benefit, this will increase the probability her plan success rate.

"Interesting" Lelouch said as he stares into Rias eyes, "However, an alliance between us is a frail thing as it has no proof"

Rias smiled. She already thought that Lelouch would ask her about that since that is the only weak link in her proposal. The alliance between clan is something that devils took seriously, as when a clan becomes an ally with other clan they will announce it and make a ritual for that. Therefore, the clans cannot betray each as long as their alliance still exists. However, an alliance with two individual doesn't have that. Even so, she already thinks a way to overcome this problem.

"I suggest a contact between the two of us…" Rias said confidently.

Lelouch eyes widen for a second. This situation, it remind him the times when he received Geass from C.C. how ironic, he never thought something like this would happen again.

Akeno widens her eyes in surprise. She doesn't expect Rias to do this. When they are talking about an alliance with each other, she thought that Rias would only settle with that without a binding contract. She just hopes Rias know what she doing; a binding contract is something that you shouldn't mess around. Still she understands why Rias do this, since Rias is will decided by the outcome of her plan. If Rias plan work out, everything will be fine and Rias will be free. However, if Rias plan fail….she not only loses her freedom but also in much worse situation.

"I will accept it…" Lelouch nodded his head, a bittersweet feeling appear inside of him, "However, we will discuss the contract later as we have a more important thing to do…"

Lelouch pointed his finger at Issei.

"Then you don't mind if I take him?" Rias asked as she sees Lelouch shook his head, "Thank you…"

"Now…" Rias trailed off as she summons her remaining evil pieces, eight pawns, one Bishop and one Knight, "I wonder which one will be his pieces"

Lelouch just look at Rias who trying to resurrect Issei to a devil with evil pieces. Today is a good day, he doesn't need to use his own evil pieces to resurrect Issei. Not like, he will resurrect him anyway. However, the only downside is he misses the perfect chance to get sacred gears for himself. Still, in the end that is not too bad as he getting an alliance with the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and her pieces.

'Show me Issei, show me that I`m not wrong…' Lelouch thought as Rias put the bishop. Now is the time to see Issei true potential.

"Well, not a bishop….then knight is out of too…it leave pawn…" Rias muttered as she put one pawn.

'Not a knight or Bishop…. a pawn then…this means that Issei have a huge potential in him but it will depend on how many pawn it will take to resurrect Issei ' Lelouch thought, not disappointed about Issei having pawn to resurrect him. It only solidifies Lelouch claim about Issei.

One pawn, two pawns, three pawns, four pawns, five pawns, six pawns, and finally seven pawns bit it's still doesn't enough. Lelouch let a dark smirk; Issei is worth of eight pawns. This speaks a huge potential and possibility that Issei have. He will make sure to use that potential for his cause.

"Eight pawns, I never thought he worth this much…." Rias muttered as she wondering if she should exchange eight pawns for one pawn. However, when she remembers her father saying about pawn is the pieces that have the greatest potential of all pieces that erase her doubts.

"Now, let you be reborn as a devil Issei" Rias said as she put all the eight pawns to Issei. Red magic circle appear under Issei and glowing ominously. The wound caused by the blue spear of light closed, Issei face regained his color back, and a pair of black bat wing emerged from Issei back.

"Welcome Issei…." Rias greeted the unconscious Issei, "My pawn"

"Shall we go now?" Lelouch asked as Rias turn her head to see him.

"Yes, we will discuss the terms of our contract" Rias said pleasantly, "Akeno.."

"Yes, Ms. President" Akeno nodded as she understand Rias order. She prepare to make a big magic circle to transport them back to the club house and erase the evidence, Issei pool of blood.

"I hope you know that if the terms don't satisfy me I won't sign it.." Lelouch said as a big and large red magic circle appear under their feet.

Rias let a small smirk as she retorted back, "The same could be said to you, if your terms is ridiculous don't expect me to agree with it"

Lelouch just let a small smirk. The red magic circle starts to glow and engulf them. When the light finally gone, there is nothing but an empty and deserted park.

However, far in the distant a pair of eyes is watching closely what just happen or to be more specific it watching Lelouch.

'Perhaps he will be the one…'

* * *

Please Review

A/N: Okay, since some of you asking for some Code Geass character I will insert them into my story but I will not insert too many and they will appear in later chapter.

In addition, I want to ask your opinion, should I let Lelouch have a sacred gear?

If yes, what kind of sacred gears that Lelouch should have?

One of The Longinus, Artificial Sacred Gears or a normal sacred gear.

If you pick Artificial Sacred Gears or a normal sacred gear, what kind of abilities that it should have?

If you pick one of the Longinus, please pick one from this five remaining sacred gears that still unknown.

Incinerate Anthem

Absolute Demise

Innovate Clear

Sephiroth Grail

Telos Karma

Please PM me or write your opinion in the review.

Now for Lelouch current Status and Skill:

Name: Lelouch Dantalion

Race: Devil

Ranking: King

Affiliations: Dantalion Clan and Kuoh Academy.

Equipment: Evil pieces, Elemental Magic and Defense Magic.

Sacred Gears: -

Battle style: Wizard (Caster)

**Status:**

Strength: E

Agility: E

Speed: E

Defense: E

Endurance: E

Intelligence: EX

Luck: C

**Skills:**

**Charisma** is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent.

**Rank **C to S (Depending on the situation)

**Vitrification** is a serene state of mind, a mental protection that nullifies mental interference.

**Rank **A

**Bravery** is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.

**Rank **A

**Presence Concealment** is the capacity to hide one's presence.

**Rank **C

**Presence Detection** is the ability to detect other.

**Rank **D

**Eye of the Mind (True)** is heightened insight that was refined through experience.

**Rank **S

**Discernment of the Poor **is insight to see through the opponent's character.

**Rank **A

**Instinct** is the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

**Rank **S

**Revelation** is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so he/she thinks), it cannot be explained to others clearly.

**Rank **S

**Military Tactic** is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized.

**Rank **S

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge** is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

**Rank **A++

**Pioneer of the Stars **is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. This skill is a skill that makes something that considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". To put it simply, there is nothing impossible.

**Rank **EX

**Devil Ability **is unique ability that devils have based on the Clan the devil from or what he/she before he/she resurrected as a devil.

**Rank **? (Currently unknown as Lelouch have not fully know his new body capability.)

**Magecraft** is knowledge how to use magic.

**Rank **C ++ (Originally S Rank because the knowledge that Lelouch got from Dantalion Library. However, because Lelouch lack control and practice it has reduced to C++ Rank.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N: Thanks for the review and your opinion about Lelouch sacred gear.

**-Underworld- **Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red_" Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 4: Problem

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Club-**

Lelouch took a sip of tea that Akeno prepared for him and Rias and he must admit that Akeno know how to make a good tea. Silently he put back the teacup on the table as he look at Rias who is sitting on the sofa across him while her three pieces standing behind her.

Akeno Himejima the queen is smiling and looking expectantly at him. Now that he gets a chance to study her more, he find out that Akeno is not what she portrayed herself to be. At first, he thought that she is an elegant and gentle girl, but now, looking at her carefully he know that just a persona that she maintain to fool people around her or to hide herself. Just like Kallen who maintain a frail girl persona to hide her strong and true self.

Koneko Tojo the rook is staring at him with her stoic face but sharp eyes. Her face may not show any emotion but he knows that she is actually wary or suspicious about him. She is the silent but dangerous type. She reminds him of Rollo, silent but dangerous when needed or if he is in danger. He must be extra carefully around her because this girl won't hesitate to attack or even kill him if he does something that shows himself as a threat to Rias. Regardless the deal that he made with Rias.

Yuto Kiba the knight is smiling pleasantly at him. There is something off about that smile, it's not false but it's not quite true either and it kind of remind him of Schneizel smile. Though he sure that Yuto is not like Schneizel because the way Yuto hold himself is like the way Tohdoh and Suzaku hold themselves. Yuto is more a fighter type than a thinking type. Therefore, he can relax a little.

"It`s a good tea…" Lelouch praised, looking at Akeno who smile at his praise.

"My…my…." Akeno said as she pleased to hear Lelouch praise.

Lelouch then averted his eyes back to Rias.

"This will seal our deal…." Rias said, looking at the burning parchment that burn with green flame on the table between her and Lelouch, "Now, we are officially an ally"

Lelouch nodded, not looking at the burning parchment. The deal he made with Rias is a simple one, you watch my back and I watch yours, the deal also will be void if Rias or he does something that endangers one of them. Though it seems Rias is not pleased when he added some clause that stated that he could refuse Rias request or plead under the guise that she is have more power and experience than he does. Something that Rias counter with another clause that she made that stated it will be valid as long as he still weak and not powerful enough but when he became powerful enough that clause will be invalid. Something that irked Lelouch greatly but confirmed the suspicion he had. Rias is planning for something and she need him. whatever she planning he sure it will be happen soon as the deal that they made is a short term deal, something that he realized as he look into the clause that Rias made, which bring the question what Rias planning to do? Well, he can figure it out eventually as he gains her trust. After all, they are using each other for their own benefit.

"So what you will do now?" Lelouch asked, pointing at Issei who lying on the floor still unconscious.

"Well…" Rias trailed off as she thinking her next move. The appearance of Lelouch is greatly altered her plan and she need to adjust it. In the bright side, her plan success rate is increasing with Lelouch as her ally. However, she cannot help but wonder what kind of man or devil Lelouch really is as this is the first time she meet someone like Lelouch. She also found something odd about him and contradicted her profile about him. Lelouch should be just a young heir of Dantalion clan without any real experience and a powerful devil as that was the profile she made about him from the information that she got. The reason why she think that Lelouch doesn't have any real experience is because the fact no one knew him before and that mean he was home schooled by the head of Dantalion clan. Therefore, he shouldn't have any experience dealing with politic or something like this. However, the way he directed their negotiation about the contract with such ease and confident told her that this is not his first time doing this. Furthermore, he detected some clause that will disadvantage him in a blink of eyes no matter how she hides it. To be honest, she is thrilled with that as no one have gave her this much challenge expect her brother, father and older devil. Hidden behind those violet eyes is wisdom beyond his ages, it fit the description that she found about Dantalion Clan.

"Ughh…" The sound of groaning Issei alerted them. Their attention now focused on Issei.

"What happen?" Issei asked as he nursing his head.

Rias tried to speak but Lelouch beat her.

"Good morning Issei…" Lelouch said, looking at Issei before turning back to Rias, "Now our sleeping prince awake, will you explain his situation my lady?"

Akeno let out a small chuckle as she tries to hide it with her hand.

Koneko just remain stoic like always.

Yuto let out a small smile of amusement.

"Of course…." Rias said as she took the tea that Akeno prepared and drank it to hide her smirk from Lelouch.

**(Skip)**

"…." Issei just stay silent as he processing all the information that Rias and Lelouch told him, sitting between the two. Devil, angel, fallen angel are real and now he is a devil. There also the problem with sacred gears that he have. It does not make any sense to him; his head is hurt from thinking about it.

"So, let me get this straight…." Issei said, looking at Lelouch who sitting on the sofa from his right side.

"Yuuma is a fallen angel with a mission to kill me but you save me…." Seeing Lelouch nodded, Issei continue.

"And you told her to leave me alone but another appears and killed me before you could do anything…" Lelouch nodded again hearing Issei summary.

"Then you…" Issei looking at Rias who sitting on the sofa from his left side with Koneko, Yuto and Akeno that Rias introduced standing behind her, "Save me by revived me into a devil"

Rias nodded her head.

"I think I will have a headache…." Issei lamented as he smacked his forehead with his hand then took a peak to see Rias breast and his headache immediately gone. It seems the prospect becoming a devil is not too bad if his boss is Rias.

Rias keep her smile but inside she frowned. After her short interaction with Lelouch, she found that Issei having trouble at grasping things and he is not too bright or smart unlike Lelouch. Issei is more a brawn type than a thinking type, someone that moves using his/her instinct and feeling than his/her mind, someone that will do anything to the one that get his/her trust. She doesn't know if she should be happy or nor because of this, as it will make Issei easy to predict and manipulate not only by her but also by Lelouch. Well, it is probably not a big problem as Lelouch is her ally and she does not mind sharing Issei with Lelouch as a good will. Still, she found herself disappointed at Issei as she expecting Issei to be more than that. She blames Lelouch for this because Lelouch is the one that made her increase the standard she had.

Lelouch frowned, this is going nowhere and he really needs a good rest.

"Rias, could I take Issei out for a while?" Lelouch asked as he stood up.

The other occupants of the room are looking at Lelouch strangely.

"Yes, but for what?" Rias asked back.

"Well, I will explain it again to Issei… in Issei standard so he can understand this quickly" Lelouch replied, looking at uncertain face of Rias.

"Cannot you do that here?" Rias asked unsurely. True, they are an ally now but that doesn't mean that she will immediately put her trust to Lelouch. After all, trust is something that gained not given.

"You don't have to worry I will tell what he needs to know only" Lelouch reassured Rias, meaning that he won't tell Issei about how she let him died so she can make him her pieces. He knew Rias still not trust him completely but he just cannot bring himself to explain things in Issei standard in front of this people. Beside if he wanted to tell Issei the truth he should have told it before when he and Rias explained the situation for the first time.

"I see… I will trust you…" Rias said. After all, their alliance will not hold if she doesn't show a certain degree of trust to Lelouch.

"Issei follow me…." Lelouch told Issei, walking to the door followed by Issei as he stood up from his seat.

….

….

"So, what do you think about Issei?" Rias asked to her pieces behind her after Lelouch and Issei gone out.

"Pervert" Akeno answered as she saw the perverted look that Issei gave to Rias, "And I think I will love to tease him"

"Pervert" Koneko answered, as she does not like the look Issei have when he stared Rias.

"Pervert" Yuto answered, nodding his head, "Just like the rumors said and interesting"

Rias let out a small chuckle, "Yes, that what I think too"

"And…" Rias voice turned serious, "What do you think about Lelouch?"

The three become silent as they think about Lelouch. Unlike Issei, they could not read Lelouch at all. Issei is like an open book so they could read Issei easily but Lelouch, he is like…for the lack of better words, a puzzle inside of a puzzle.

"Dangerous" Koneko answered the first, not offering any explanation.

Rias nodded, she knows it. Lelouch is dangerous if the power he showed to her in his fight with the fallen angel is any indication to that. Unknown to Rias, Koneko is not referring to Lelouch power but something else, something that bring bad memory to her.

"Pleasant but…" Yuto trailed off as he tries to find the words, "Unreal…"

Rias perked at this, "Unreal?"

"Yes, like he is not his real self… but not fake either…" Yuto explained, he too doesn't understand it but that the feeling he got from Lelouch.

Rias just nodded, she does not understand what Yuto trying to convey to her but thinking back. She also got a feeling something off with Lelouch like how fast he can switch from one persona to another as if…. No, she must overthink it. It just the same thing that she does when she regarded serious matter and became Rias Gremory not just Rias.

"Akeno?" Rias called as she the only one that has not answered.

"Actor, he is an actor…." Akeno answered, thinking back how real Lelouch acted as sadistic and ruthless person in front of the fallen angel, "And a great one…"

This makes Rias thinking over what Yuto said before. This only solidified her thought about Lelouch; maybe, just maybe Lelouch is the same as she, someone that become someone else because what people view them as. Just like what happen to her, people always view her as Rias Gremory, the heir of Gremory Clan, the prodigy and not as Rias, just Rias. She doesn't hate her family but sometimes she want someone to really see her as Rias only beyond Gremory name.

"Maybe…" Rias whispered with hope.

"BLAM!" the door opened suddenly and Issei ran to Rias.

"Thank you for making me a devil!" Issei yelled with happiness, bowing down to Rias.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuto are looking at Issei strangely.

'What happen?' is their thought.

"With this my Harem will be one step closer!"

"Calm yourself Issei!" Lelouch said as he entered the room and everyone one attention focused on him.

"Hahaha…but Lelouch…."

Lelouch just messaged his forehead feeling a headache already from Issei enthusiasm.

"I think a little explanation is needed" Lelouch said, looking at Rias and other.

**(Skip)**

"I..I see…hahahha…." Rias couldn't hold it anymore as she laughed merrily. This is too much even for her.

Akeno also laughed but not as loud as Rias, she tries to hide it with her hand but it is futile. She also found it amusing how someone as serious as Lelouch could do that.

Yuto also laughed but he turned his back so other couldn't see it.

Koneko just let out a small smile.

"Hahahah…" Issei laughed it off, not understanding what so funny about it.

Lelouch twitched madly, looking at them. It made him regret his decision to tell them what he told Issei. To put simply he told Issei that if he became devil and raise into the rank, he can have his own personal harem and no one can deny that. Something Issei immediately understand in a matter of second.

"Well, that's true…." Rias said, trying to calm himself. That the first time someone came out with such ridiculous explanation about devil pieces and devil.

"Once again, welcome to my family Issei…." Rias said, offering her hand to Issei.

"Thank you Ms. President" Issei replied, taking Rias hand and shook it, "So, what should I do now?"

Rias just let a small smile and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Lelouch walking to the door.

"Where are you going Lelouch?"

"I`m going home…" Lelouch said, opening the door, "My job here is done…"

"Well, see you tomorrow Lelouch" Rias said as Lelouch walking out then looking back to Issei.

"Now, let me explain to you about devil job…."

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy -**

Lelouch twitched a little as he continues walking to school with other students eyes focused on him and the girl beside him.

"I don't believe it…."

"Why….why…."

"I don't want to admit it but they make a perfect couple…."

"I will not give up!"

Lelouch messaged his forehead with his left free arm trying to ease the headache he have before turn his head to the girl beside him who hugging his right arm.

"Rias could you at least release me…. We are gathering everyone attention"

"No…. "Rias said as she tightens her hug, making Lelouch feel the softness of her breasts, "Do you hate it?"

"No, but I don't like it…." Lelouch deadpanned, forcing himself to not blushing from what Rias done to him.

"Then it's okay…." Rias said cheerfully.

Lelouch sighed in defeat. This morning he was shocked when he found Rias in front of his apartment when he opened the door. She then proposed to go to school together; he agreed finding nothing wrong with that. However, she suddenly hugged his arm as they near the school. This girl is just like Milly, no, she a bolder version of Milly. He does not know why she done this but maybe….

'Keep your friend closer and your enemy closer' Lelouch thought. Yes, that must what Rias do now. Rias must still do not trust him completely so she came with this plan. She plans to show how close they are to other devil in the school and solidify their standing as ally. Therefore, if he betrays her, there will be some backslash to his reputation. Though, why she do this in front of all the students is something that he didn't understand as it should be enough in front the devil only. Maybe he just overthinks this….

'I am in new world now…' Lelouch reminded himself, it would not do if he remains paranoid as he was in his previous world. After all, Rias action could be explained by what he knows about Gremory Clan. The Clan is famous to have extra-ordinary affection to their servant and ally.

Meanwhile Rias is watching Lelouch face closely and she disappointed at the lack of expression on Lelouch face. normally people start blushing or show a sign of discomfort from what she do to Lelouch but Lelouch face remain cool. It seems her charm doesn't work at Lelouch. It irritates her but at the same time happy as maybe Lelouch will be the one who see her as what she is truly. Then she noticed Issei walking not far from where they are.

"Issei!" Rias called as she drags Lelouch with her to greet Issei.

"Ah, Ms. President and Lelouch" Issei said as he see them.

"Issei" Lelouch greeted, noticing the whisper around them become louder.

"What!"

"That pervert…."

"What relationship he have with them?"

"Love triangle?"

Lelouch sighed, the day barely started and he felt tired already.

**(Skip)**

Rias smiled as she climbing the stair leaving both Lelouch and Issei behind her. She has done enough to stir the rumor and mark her territory. This will make other hesitate to approach them, Lelouch especially and it has nothing to do with her small possessive tendency.

"So that the one…"

Rias turned and saw her childhood friend and rival, Sona Sitri standing before her with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Good day Rias" Sona greeted her.

"Good day Sona" Rias greeted back pleasantly, however, inside she is worried since it is rare for Sona to greet her just for pleasantry. She is after all a serious type person, she won't waste her time for a trivial things.

"What can I do for you?" Rias asked but she has some idea what Sona wants.

"Well, I`m just curious about the one you take as your family…." Sona explained pleasantly, "Issei Hyoudou"

"Oh, he?" Rias tilted her head as she walk to Sona.

"Yes, I wonder why you take him… is it a whim or…." Sona trailed off, "There is something more about Issei"

Rias just smiled and shook her head, "Nothing complicated, he just like a stupid brother for myself"

"In other words… something to cheer up the mood?" Sona smirked, finding it hard to belief.

"You can say so" Rias said, not wanting to reveal her true intention. "Is that all?"

Sona shook her head, walking to Rias closing their distance to arm reach distance.

"I also want to ask about one other thing…." Sona trailed off, looking straight into Rias eyes, "About Lelouch Dantalion"

Rias smile flattered a bit, something that Sona immediately notice.

"Is something wrong?" Rias asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, but I want to know what your relationship with him" Sona asked bluntly, which shocked Rias a little.

"If I don't know for better I will think you are interested with Lelouch" Rias said uneasily, praying that Sona is not interested with Lelouch.

"And if I do?" Sona asked back.

This leaves Rias speechless. She does not know that Sona set her eyes at Lelouch but if she think about it again, it is not weird if Sona have her eyes at Lelouch because his reputation. Lelouch in his short time in Kuoh Academy have established himself as one of the smartest person in Kuoh Academy if the grade that he has for his entrance test is any indication. If there something about Sona that Rias knew for sure is that, she has a thing for a smart person. Something that Sona make know to everyone when she beaten her fiancé and proclaim that she will not marry someone that is not smarter than she is. Furthermore, Lelouch is not only smart but also an heir to a clan that renowned for their intelligent.

"Why?" Rias asked, making sure the real attention Sona have for Lelouch.

Sona let out a small smirk, "You know why…"

"I see" Rias replied weakly, "Still, if you are interested with him why you won't make your move?"

"I have my reason…. But enough for that, answer my question Rias" Sona said as her patient wearing thin.

"He is my ally" Rias answered, no point hiding that.

"Ally?" Sona said in shock, she not expecting that.

"Yes, it's official. We also have signed the contract" Rias said, taking a small pleasure seeing the shocked face of Sona.

Sona smiled, "I see, an ally huh?"

For some reason Rias doesn't like the smile on Sona face, "Are you planning to ally yourself to him?"

"Well, I`m not sure about that" Sona said, turning her back to Rias, "Good day Rias"

Rias frowned, looking at the retreating back of Sona. She doesn't know what to make about Sona intention but one thing for sure, she won't lose Lelouch to Sona. Lelouch after all is someone that she needed for her plan and more.

**(Skip)**

**-Classroom-**

"Ding…Dong…"

'It's finally lunch break…' Lelouch thought tiredly.

The event from this morning made him become the center attention and even in the classroom, he can felt the piercing stare directed to him. Something that he should grow used as he was an Emperor and a center of attention, but it seems he used for receiving the death glare from people and not a curious or sad stare from his fan girls. Now it is the time for lunch break, he will find some quiet place to relax. He notice from the corner his eyes that some girls trying to approach him.

'They must want to ask about the event from this morning' Lelouch though as he stood up and walked to the door. He really does not want to deal with this kind of thing.

However, before he could open the door, someone opened it from the other side. Looking at the girl who opened the door, Lelouch recognized her as Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council.

"Are you Lelouch Dantalion?" Tsubaki asked and immediately the classroom became silent.

Lelouch let out a tired sigh, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Student Council President, Sona Sitri wants to meet you" Tsubaki informed, ignoring the whispering of other students in the class.

'Another rumor started….' Lelouch thought tiredly, it seem since he became Rias ally everything to go downhill for him. However, back to the current situation, "What the president wants?"

"She has something to discuss with you, I will _escort_ you to Student Council room" Tsubaki said, narrowing her eyes at Lelouch.

Lelouch frowned as the way Tsubaki said it showed that he doesn't have much choice but to follow. Still, this is fine, he also want to meet Sona Sitri, the heir of Sitri Clan that known for her intelligent but have not find the right time. However, since Sona kindly invite him….

"Then please show me the way…."Lelouch said pleasantly with a hidden amusement on his eyes.

Tsubaki shivered a little but quickly hide it, "Then please follow me"

With that, Lelouch followed Tsubaki leaving the classroom and the gossiping students.

**(Skip)**

Rias nod and smile pleasantly as she walking to Lelouch classroom as she has something to discuss with Issei and Lelouch. Actually it just Issei but since Lelouch and Issei in the same classroom she decided to take both of them.

She stopped in front of the door of Issei and Lelouch classroom and calmly opened it.

When the students in the classroom realize who was entered their class they became quiet.

"Ms. President what can I do for you?" Issei immediately greeted Rias, behind Issei are his two friends who seem envied him. He enjoyed the miserable face that his friend made.

"Yes, I have something to tell you about our club _activity_" Rias told Issei, looking around to find Lelouch.

"Activity…Oh!" Issei said as he finally understand what Rias mean is his devil job.

"By the way, where is Lelouch?" Rias asked, not finding him in the classroom.

"Uh, the Student Council President called him just a moment ago…"Issei informed Rias, confused why Rias need Lelouch, it make him feel jealous.

'No…no Issei, don't feel jealous to the one that help you in your quest for harem!' Issei told himself. After all, when he became a high-class devil he will have his own harem and can get any women for his harem. He should be grateful to Lelouch, without him, his dream for a harem will only a dream.

"I see…." Rias frowned, she want to chase after Lelouch but she cannot leave Issei alone here, "Well, then please follow me to the club house"

With that, like a loss puppy Issei followed Rias.

**(Skip)**

**-Student Council-**

"We are here…." Tsubaki stopped in front of double wood door, "Please wait for a moment…"

Tsubaki knocked the door three times before opened it for Lelouch.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, it seem Tsubaki want him to enter first.

"Thank you" Lelouch said as he walks inside to meet Sona.

As he entered, Lelouch saw Sona sitting behind a huge desk with a girl that he recognized as Momo Hanakai standing next to Sona.

"Hello, Lelouch Dantalion, The heir of Dantalion Clan…." Sona greeted, studying Lelouch, "We finally meet"

"Yes, Sona Sitri, the heir of Sitri Clan" Lelouch replied as he heard a click behind him signaling the door is closed. He thought that Tsubaki would walk to Sona but to his surprise, she not. Under any normal situation, he will find himself uneasy about this and suspect a trap but he knew that this just a necessary precaution if someone does something that will harm Sona, "You have a good servant…."

Sona let a small of stratification, "Like the rumor said you are a sharp man…."

"A rumor?" Lelouch feigned ignorance. Of course, he knows about the rumor that circulating around him if the girls speak it loudly for him to hear, "I don't know what you are talking about…."

"I`m sure you know about it…." Sona smiled knowingly.

"Maybe…." Lelouch answered, not confirming or denying anything, "But I`m sure we are here not to discuss some rumor"

"Yes, I just want to ask you for a game of chess" Sona said, pointing at the chessboard on other desk not far from her.

'A test….' Lelouch thought, Sona is trying to test him, "Then lets us begin…."

That seem to shock Sona a bit, she doesn't expected Lelouch to agree for a game this easily. When she came out from her shock, Lelouch already sat on the chair, taking the black pieces side with Tsubaki behind him.

Sona stood up and followed by Momo behind, taking the white piece side.

"May I know the reason why you pick the black side?" Sona asked as she sat on the chair.

"No reason…." Lelouch picked the black king, "Maybe because I like it"

"Then let's start…." Sona said, she picked one of the white pawns and moved it.

**(Skip)**

The game moves up smoothly and finally on its climax. There are only few pieces left from both side and with only few moves, the game will end, but who is the winner still unknown.

Sona felt her hands and forehead wet with sweat as she tried to think her next move. At first, she was the one that leading the game but then Lelouch turned the whole situation back to her. Though, it's not clear but she knew that Lelouch have the upper hand. She realize that the one that had been tested is her not the otherwise. This irked her, as she was the one who want to test Lelouch.

"You know, I wonder why you called me here…." Lelouch said suddenly as he lazily twisting the black king between his fingers.

"Like I said, I want a game…." Sona retorted back, waiting for Lelouch next move.

"A game…." Lelouch trailed off as he stopped twisting the black king and put it back onboard, "You know chess is not only a game….it's something more"

"Oh, if it's not a game what is it?" Sona asked, looking at the smiling Lelouch.

"A test…."

That stopped Sona at her track, 'So he knows my intention'

"A test of skill, intelligent, patient, tactic and…." Lelouch said stares into Sona eyes, seeing his own refection on her eyes, "Character…."

Sona lean back to her chair, "That's new…. I have never heard it"

"Well, it just me…." Lelouch said, crossing both his hand in front of him, "But who knows…."

"That is really an interesting view of chess…." Sona admitted, "How long have you been playing?"

"My entire life …." Lelouch answered simply.

"No wonder I cannot beat you…." Sona said, admitting her defeat. No matter how hard she thinks about a counter move to win, she cannot find one.

"The victory is still not decided…." Lelouch countered, he doesn't expecting Sona to resign.

"A great leader knows when s/he must retreat" Sona simply said, before narrowing her eyes at Lelouch, "And respect his/her enemy by not holding his/her strength"

"Then forgive me…." Lelouch said, Sona knew that he was holding back at her and unlike other that have playing with him, she know when to quit, "But like you said before, this is a game…."

Sona frowned, what Lelouch means is this is a game so why I must seriously fight you. This means that he not even once seriously fight her, when she fight him seriously. Lelouch is in different level than her. She cannot help to be happy at this, she finally find it. Someone smarter than her, someone that is not only fights with raw power but also brain, the traits that she looks for her husband.

"I like you" Sona said suddenly, surprising Lelouch, Momo and Tsubaki.

"I`m flattered…." Lelouch said, not knowing what to say.

"You know, I heard that you made a contract with Rias to became her ally" Sona told, true that Lelouch have the traits that she look for her future husband but she is not in hurry for that. She will take this slowly, and when Lelouch finally have his pieces to participate in rating game, that is when she will decide it.

"Yes" Lelouch admitted, not knowing what Sona want.

"I want to offer you the same thing" Sona told Lelouch her intention shocking both of her pieces.

"And what is your condition?" Lelouch asked, as this is too good to be true. Therefore, it is normal for him to be suspicious about this.

"Nothing much and I assure you it has no string attached" Sona said. After all, she cannot let Rias to monopolize Lelouch and she want to make a link between her and Lelouch.

Lelouch think about it a while, it is tempting but he does not want to chain himself with contract. For now, one is enough for him; maybe in the future he will make it with Sona but not now, "I apologize but I must decline for now…."

"For now?" Sona repeated, "Then in the future you will accept it?"

"Maybe…." Lelouch smirked, "No one knows what the future hold for us after all…."

"I see, I will accept it for now but can I ask you to come here once for a while for a chess game?" Sona asked, so she to know Lelouch much better.

"I can do that" Lelouch paused and look directly into Sona eyes while smiling, "You are quite a good player and I will love to play with you"

Sona feel hot on her cheek as a red blush appear.

'Sorry Rias but I just cannot let you have Lelouch….' Sona thought, as she decided to make Lelouch hers. Charming, powerful and smart, not to mention Lelouch is an heir of a clan known for its intelligent, she doesn't know if someone like Lelouch will ever appear again if she let this chance go away….

"The..Then how about another game?" Sona stammered as she arranges back the pieces.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow at this, "But lunch break will be over soon…."

"It's not a problem; I will just tell the teacher you have been helping me" Sona said confidently, she knew that she is abusing her power but….

Mono and Tsubaki just looking at Sona strangely this is the first time she has abuse her power after all. They knew about Sona having a thing for a smart person but this….

"Ms. Presi…." Tsubaki called but a glare from Sona silent her. Well if their king wants to continue to play who they are to stop it.

"Okay…." Lelouch sweat dropped.

**(Skip)**

**-Road-**

Lelouch sighed tiredly as he walks down the empty road.

It had been two days and the rumor and gossip have running wild.

The students are starting to call him a Casanova, which sound much better than the first nickname they gave him, playboy. It started when the students realize how often he come to see Sona and Rias then it develop into a story that Lelouch is not just playing with Rias and Sona but the entire girl in the student council and Occult Research Club. That is when people called him Casanova. He has a feeling that Issei have a hand in this rumor as the students said Lelouch became like this because Issei corrupted him. However, the weird thing is the number of his fan girls is not decreasing but only increasing but divided into three. The first one is the one who approve Lelouch, the second is the one who doesn't approve Lelouch and try to bring Lelouch back from Issei influence, and the third one is…. he doesn't want to think the third one as it involve with how Lelouch is actually interested with Yuto and using all the girls as a cover. How in the hell they got that kind of idea, is beyond his reasoning.

In addition, for some reason Rias is not happy for him to meet Sona frequently. He told Rias that they only played a chess game but she seem not convinced with that. Rias also started to play chess with him but he must admit that Sona gave a better challenge than Rias.

'Sigh, but that attitude for not losing….' Lelouch thought, remembering the time he played with Rias father and Rias, 'Well, like father like daughter'

In addition, for this past two days the fallen angel still does not make any move and nothing important happened except for Issei failed attempt to make a contract with human who make Issei scolded by Rias a lot.

"Huh?" Not far from him, there is Issei with a blonde girl wearing a nun clothes.

Lelouch decided to follow them closely from behind but when he realized where Issei heading for he called Issei.

"Issei what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, making the two of them looking back at him.

"Ah, Lelouch I just escorting Asia here to church" Issei explained simply, sometimes Lelouch wonder how can Issei be this easy going.

"Hello, my name is Asia Argento nice to meet you" Asia introduced herself.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes a little; the girl emits a particular aura, "Lelouch Dantalion nice to meet you too"

Asia just smiled sweetly with those innocent eyes.

"Well, if you want to go to church just follows down this road and you will arrive" Lelouch said pointing at the road, "Issei, it's time to go to School if you don't want to be late"

"Ah, now that you said it" Issei said looking at his watch before looking back to Asia, "I`m sorry Asia but I will be late, you can go by yourself?"

"Yes, thank you Issei and Lelouch" Asia said as she bow a little, "If you have time please come to visit me in the church"

"Of course Asia" Issei replied, making Lelouch frowned.

"Then good bye" Asia said as she walks away from them.

"Well, let's go then Lelouch" Issei said, walking away followed by Lelouch.

They walked quite a distant before Lelouch suddenly put his hand on Issei shoulder, stopping Issei, "Eh?"

"Issei, do you know what are you doing?" Lelouch asked seriously.

Issei gulped, he never sees Lelouch this serious before.

"A devil comes to a church means death" Lelouch explained but when he saw the dumbfounded look on Issei face Lelouch sighed tiredly, "To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness, by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you. But the Angels are always on the lookout, and you were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light"

"Se..Seriously?" Issei asked, he doesn't know that it was this serious.

"Yes, you should never come to church and don't you feel anything when you neared the church  
?" Lelouch asked as he feels his devil instinct warning him when they are near the church.

"Yes, I get a weird feeling…." Issei said, remembering the feeling he got from before.

"Remember that feeling well…. " Lelouch said as he release Issei, "But now I will explain to you why it's bad to go to the church so you won't do it again and get yourself killed and scold by Rias if you ask this to her"

"Okay" Issei nodded, listening to Lelouch carefully. In their times together Lelouch is the one who always explained things that he doesn't understand and stopping him from doing something stupid.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church, especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear like that girl Asia….."

"Huh? How do you know about it?"

"I have a keen sense, but back to the topic. You know what happen when the exorcist exorcised devil?" Lelouch asked seriously to make Issei understand how serious this is, "The devil died and gone for eternity without hope to be resurrected…. In short, you will cease to exist. Do you understand?"

"No…." Issei shook his head.

Lelouch sighed, time to put it in the words that Issei will understand, "To put simply say good bye for your goal of having a harem and become harem king"

"Oh…." Issei gulped, as he finally understood what Lelouch trying to convey to him, "Thanks Lelouch for telling me this, no doubt Ms. President will scold me if she know this…."

'Don't thank me; I just don't want to lose my pieces early' Lelouch thought as he just using Issei for his own gain, "Your welcome Issei"

"But doesn't that mean I cannot see Asia again?" Issei asked dejectedly.

"No, you can see her as long as she not in the church and as long as you hide the fact you are devils" Lelouch said simply.

"Thanks Lelouch you are the best!" Issei said happily, as he can still see Asia.

'Sometimes I envy you Issei for your easy going attitude…' Lelouch thought seeing the smiling Issei as they resume their walk to school, "So tell me how you meet her?"

"Well, I`m just walking by and bumped her then she asked for direction to the church. After that we saw a kid fallen down and hurt, so Asia healed him by using her sacred gears and…"

Lelouch is already not listening to Issei as he got the information about the girl sacred gears, "A sacred gear that heals wounds…. How interesting…."

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Club-**

Lelouch stare the chessboard impassively with his evil pieces on it, while he lean back to the sofa that he sitting on.

Just a moment ago, he finished his chess game with Rias. Another win for him, this makes the score…. Well, it is not as if he keeps a track of their score. Rias is right now gone out to speak with Issei about how he shouldn't near the church. Even after Lelouch told her that, he already informed Issei about it. Still, she went out to scold Issei grumbling about how that is her job as Issei king. If only he knew this happen, he will not mention it to Rias.

'No use crying over spilled milk' Lelouch thought as he silently apologizing to Issei.

However, back to the current situation, he still has not found any candidate to become his pieces and this frustrated him. Though that girl Asia interest him with her healing sacred gears and if he can get her as his pieces she will make a fine piece to keep Issei under his influence. Lelouch after all realize the look that Issei gave to that girl, Issei have a thing for her. However, he doesn't want to make Asia his piece if that is the only reason. What Lelouch looking for his pieces is….

"Ara, you are here Lelouch?"

Turning his head to the source of the voice, Lelouch see Akeno.

"Akeno…." Lelouch greeted watching her come closer to him.

"Is that your evil pieces?" Akeno asked, pointing at the chessboard on the table.

"Yes…." Lelouch nodded as he snapped his finger making the evil pieces disappear.

"Oh my, are you still searching for a candidate?" Akeno asked curiously, as she sat beside Lelouch.

"You can say so…."Lelouch took a deep breath, "But I have no luck for finding one yet…."

"And why? There should be few devils or humans that caught your eyes…." Akeno whispered, tilting her head slightly looking at Lelouch face while she put her hand on Lelouch lap.

Lelouch ignored Akeno because he grew used with it in this past two days.

"Yes, I have but either they lack something that I need for my pieces or they are already became another devil pieces…."

"Like Issei?"

"Yes" Lelouch let a small smirk, "And like you…."

"Oh my, such flattery…." Akeno said smiling while putting her hand on her check and tilting her head a little.

"It's true…. Rias is lucky to have such reliable pieces… you, Yuto, Koneko and Issei" Lelouch admitted. Rias is truly lucky to have reliable pieces, minus Issei as he more like a hindrance but give the time for Issei to flourish and Rias will get a strong pawn.

"Are you trying to make me change my allegiance?" Akeno asked softly but Lelouch shook his head.

"No, I am Rias ally so I won't do that…. I have my own honor after all and I don't think you or other will ever abandon Rias"

"I see…." Akeno said sounding disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Can you tell me what is the requirement needed for becoming your pieces? Maybe I can help you to find one…." Akeno asked. Her hand touched Lelouch check and turned his head slowly to her while the other hand remaining on Lelouch lap. If someone sees them from behind, they will think that Akeno is trying to kiss Lelouch.

Lelouch silently stare into Akeno eyes which gleaming with curiosity before a dark smirk appears on his face.

Akeno shivered a little, she like when she saw Lelouch like this as she found it sexy.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Lelouch answered simply, making Akeno pout and release Lelouch.

"If that's so…." Akeno trailed off, "Is that have something to do why you in human world?"

"Maybe…."

"Let me guess, the first requirement is to have a sacred gear" Akeno guessed playfully.

"That is not necessary…." Lelouch answered, looking at Akeno, "I`m searching for something more…."

"Like what?" Akeno asked back. There a strange gleam on Lelouch eyes that sends a chill down to her spine but she cannot help to be attracted by it.

Lelouch let out a knowing smile as if he knows something that nobody knows.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?"

Lelouch and Akeno attention immediately focused on Rias who just entered the room with Issei behind her.

"I thought you are leaving early?" Rias asked walking inside, looking at Akeno sternly.

"Oh my, I almost forget" Akeno said playfully before turning serious, "We have a problem, there an exiled devil in our territory"

Rias tensed immediately.

"Exiled Devil?" Issei repeated in confusion.

Lelouch sighed, "The Devil who was turned into a Servant-Devil of a Devil with a Peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that often occur. Devils are enormously powerful. You cannot even compare it to the time when you were a human. There would be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and rampage across the surrounding area. That is an "Exiled Devil". Do you follow me Issei?"

Issei just nodded, "Yes, but why is that a problem"

Lelouch sighed again, "You can say Exiled Devil is a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Even others, such as Angels and Fallen Angels, see them as a threat and they would eliminate the Exiled Devil whenever found."

Issei just make a big 'O' and nodded.

Lelouch then look at Rias, "You really should inform Issei things like this before he making a fool of himself"

Rias huffed, "Well, I just want Issei to get used with his live as devil before that"

Lelouch just shook his head while Akeno giggled.

"Issei, this is the perfect opportunity for you to see how devil fight" Rias said, looking back at Issei before turn away to Akeno, "Akeno call Yuto and Koneko"

"Yes, Ms. President" With that Akeno Stood up and then she is walking out the room.

"Okay, I will go back home then…." Lelouch stood up and followed Akeno.

"And why you should go home?" Rias asked, stopping Lelouch by putting her hand on his shoulder when he passed her, "You are coming with us"

**(Skip)**

**-Unused Building-**

In the end, Rias dragged Lelouch with her for hunting the exiled devil.

They have arrived via teleportation magic to unused building located at the outer part of the town.

"So the exiled devil is here?" Issei asked, looking at unused building. Even in the dark, he can see clearly, this one of the benefits that the devils have.

"Yes, the exiled devil have been lurking here, luring human and eat them" Rias informed, making Issei gulped.

"Coward" Koneko said suddenly.

"My…my…." Akeno just looking amused at Issei.

"Don't be that hard Koneko; this is Issei first time after all…." Yuto come to Issei defend.

Lelouch just sighed as they walk to the unused building.

"Ms. President, are you sure it's okay for me to be here…." Issei said looking unsurely, "Because I think I won't be much of use"

"Yes. It's still impossible now"

"Impossible"

"Impossible"

"Impossible"

Lelouch sweat drop at Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuto answer but he knew Rias doing this so Issei can gain experience. Lelouch took a pity to Issei and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you will do fine" Lelouch immediately regret saying that when Issei look at him like some kind hero or savior.

"Lelouch!" Issei said happily, while he took his hand, and shook it, "You are my best friend!"

The other is looking at them with amusement.

"Just relax and focus Issei" Lelouch said, trying to let go Issei.

"Okay!"

...

...

As they came near the unused building, Rias suddenly speak, "Issei do you know about devil traits?"

Issei was making a confused expression, making Lelouch sure that Rias have not explain thing fully to Issei.

"Lelouch can you explain it for me?" Rias suddenly asked Lelouch. This make Lelouch twitch a little.

"For some reason I feel that lately you have been using me as a dictionary of devil, Rias" Lelouch said and the smiling face of Rias tell Lelouch he is right.

"Sigh, listen Issei. Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their Servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils... if Rias haven't told you yet" Looking at Issei who shook his head, Lelouch knew Issei know nothing about this.

"I wonder what are you thinking Rias for not explain this to Issei" Lelouch said but Rias feigned an ignorance, "Okay, listen Issei. There was a three-sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning"

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies"

"Most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. However, even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Lelouch finished his explanation about the history of devil.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil piece?" Issei asked, Lelouch nodded and summon his evil pieces.

"These are Evil piece…." Lelouch said, showing Issei his evil pieces that floating in front of him before unsummon it.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We will leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a "King". In our case, that is Rias and I. From there, they created five special traits that consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Knight. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage"

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Issei asked once more.

Lelouch became slightly irritated because Issei cut him in the middle of his explanation but continue.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

"Do you understand Issei?" Lelouch asked, he wouldn't continue if Issei still doesn't get this and he doesn't want to simplify the explanation to Issei standard, again.

Meanwhile Issei was in deep thought as he thinks about this, 'I see. So being a strong one in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then. Ummmm... So Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming Pieces in the game. I feel it is complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?'

Lelouch let a small smile of stratification, as he knows that Issei understand what he told him.

"So will I participate in that game?" Issei asked at this Lelouch simply look at Rias.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I cannot play. In short, Issei and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias told Issei, which make Issei ask another question.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yes" Rias answered.

"Then how about Lelouch?" Issei asked Looking at Lelouch.

"I still have no pieces so it will impossible for me to participate" Lelouch explained simply.

"Then, what is my role and traits? What pieces am I?" Issei asked, he still doesn't know what he is.

"Rias, you still haven't told him yet?" Lelouch asked ridiculously.

"I`m planning to tell him today" Rias smiled, making Lelouch sighed.

"So, what…." Rias suddenly stopped as they finally arrive to the unused building.

Koneko opened the door and they entered the unused building.

Issei want to ask why they became silent suddenly but a look from Lelouch told him to stay quiet for now.

"I can smell something disgusting. But, I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

Immediately Koneko, Yuto and Akeno prepared themselves in front of Lelouch, Rias and Issei.

"Exiled Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias proclaimed loudly as her sound echoed into the empty room.

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

From the shadows, a thing showed up. It was a topless floating woman.

Issei let out a stupid grin, thinking something perverted while Lelouch smack himself. Koneko, Yuto, Akeno and Rias are just looking at Vaizor seriously.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias said loudly, glaring at Vaizor.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!" Vaizor yelled back.

"Lelouch…." Issei whispered to Lelouch beside him, "Is that exiled devil?"

Lelouch look back at Issei, he just about to answer before Issei beat him.

"Isn't she just an exhibitionist?"

If not for the situation, Lelouch without doubt will fall to the floor because Issei remarks. Once again, Issei prove himself to be a pervert and make Lelouch glad for not making Issei his pieces.

"Issei look closely" Lelouch said and Issei narrowed his eyes at Vaizor.

Then Issei saw it, a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. The lower body of the monster had two fat arms with sharp claws and two big legs with snake tail.

"Her body and soul have twisted so much that it turns into this…." Lelouch said, trying to calm himself from what Vaizor doing.

"But she has such nice breast" Issei absentmindedly noted, looking at Vaizor who messaging her breast with her hands "What a waste…."

Lelouch really want to smack Issei now but he notices the glowing magic circle on…. Vaizor breast.

Suddenly beams of light come out from Vaizor breast, aiming at them.

They evaded it; in Issei case, Rias helped him out of the way as Issei busy ogling Vaizor breast.

The wall that hit by the beam melted before their eyes.

"She is monster for sure…." Issei said, looking at the wall.

'What took you so long to realize it?' Lelouch thought sarcastically. He barely evaded Vaizor attack and if he not noticed the magic circle no doubt he need someone to save him like Issei. He hopes that in the future he will not deal with enemy like this.

"Don't let your guard down Issei" Rias said sternly before looking at Yuto, "Yuto!"

"Yes!" Yuto answered before disappearing in one swift motion.

"Disappear?" Issei asked in confusion.

"No, he just fast" Rias said before looking at Lelouch, "Lelouch can you continue your explanation?"

Lelouch sighed, this girl is unreal, and she wants him to continue his explanation in this kind of situation. Well, it is not like does not know what pieces are Yuto, Koneko and Akeno have.

"Yuto position is "Knight". Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased" Lelouch said eyeing Vaizor cautiously.

"Yes, and his weapon is swords" Rias added.

Yuto suddenly appeared in front Vaizor and took out the European sword that he holds. The next thing that happens is Vaizor arms were separated from Vaizor shoulder and blood gushed out of its wound.

"Gyaahhh!" Vaizor screamed out in pain.

"This is Yuto power. Speed that you cannot follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he became the fastest Knight." Rias praised while looking at Lelouch.

'What are you planning Rias?' Lelouch thought as he saw Koneko walking to Vaizor.

"Watch out Koneko!" Issei yelled but too late as Vaizor monster chest opened while Vaizor charged at Koneko and swallowed Koneko.

"Relax Issei; Koneko is a "Rook". The trait of a Rook is it is…."Lelouch said trying to calm Issei when Koneko broke out from inside Vaizor monster chest and punched Vaizor.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense" Lelouch continued calmly, watching Vaizor hit and break a pillar of stone because Koneko punch with a loud bang.

Issei looking at this trembling, as he makes sure to never cross Koneko.

"Akeno" Rias called her.

"Yes, Ms. President" Akeno replied as she walking towards the monster who went flying by a hit from Koneko.

"Akeno is a "Queen" and has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook." Lelouch said simply as he found Akeno expression remain pleasant even in this situation.

"Oh my, oh my… what should I do?" Akeno said something that Lelouch found weird; it is as if she really anticipating this.

'What?' Lelouch thought as he saw something moving from the corner his eyes. To his surprise, it is coming from the arms that Yuto cut before.

"Issei protect Rias!" Lelouch ordered slipping into his Emperor voice while running to Rias, shocking everyone.

Issei body suddenly moves on its own, reacting to Lelouch word. He starts running to Rias but he will not make it. Lelouch is much closer than he is.

Meanwhile, Rias seem to be shocked when Lelouch yelled and start running to her not noticing Vaizor arm flying to her.

Lelouch extended his hand to Rias and yelled, "Grab it!"

Rias grabbed Lelouch hand and Lelouch immediately pulled her into him, holding Rias close to him while the other arm facing Vaizor arm with open palm. Lelouch immediately summoned his purple shield stopping Vaizor arm in midair. He saw Issei is coming from the corner and yelled another order in cold voice, "Destroy it!"

Issei in his part have strange urge to say 'Yes, your majesty' but ignore it as he willed his sacred gears to come out, even if he have not materialized it but for some reason he knew he can, "Sacred Gears!"

Suddenly a red gauntlet with emerald gem materialized on his left hand and black bat wings appear behind him. With the now active sacred gears, Issei punch Vaizor arm away from Lelouch and Rias. The arm gives a final twitch before stop moving completely, but Issei still looking at it cautiously, not noticing that the devil wing that appear before have just disappear again.

Lelouch dispelled his purple shield and look down at Rias who is in his arm, "Are you okay?"

Rias finally realize the situation immediately let go Lelouch, her face is red, "Ye…yes I fine"

Lelouch nodded, he does not want to lose his ally this fast after all then he averted his eyes to Issei, "congratulations, you finally active you sacred gears."

"Ah, yes, thank you" Issei said embarrassingly, scratching his head with his right arm, "My body just acting by its own and before I know it…."

Lelouch smiled a little, "I know you can do it. The only thing you need is the right push"

'Lelouch just doing it because you are his ally there is no other hidden meaning in it….' Rias thought as she is trying to calm herself as she took a deep breath

"Akeno finish it off"

"Okay Ms. President…." Akeno replied without looking back, "Those who tries to lay their hands on my president… will be punished!"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky. Suddenly the sky sparkled, and a yellow lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Vaizor screamed loudly. After a minute, Akeno ceased her attack and looking down at Vaizor.

"Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno said as she attacks Vaizor again with her lighting.

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!"

The monster received the electric shock dead on. Its entire body was burnt and smoke was coming out from it.

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." Akeno said with her voice showed how she enjoys this.

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Lelouch just raised an eyebrow at this, Akeno lighting attack is weak, and she doesn't put much power in it. In addition, Akeno face while striking down the lightning bolt had a scary and cold expression even though she was smiling. Akeno kind of remind him of Milly and C.C when they saw him in difficult situation that they made for him as they enjoy his miserable face.

Even Issei seem slightly unnerved by this.

"Rias?" Lelouch asked, averting his eyes from Akeno.

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such," Rias explained.

Lelouch shook his head, "I don't mean that, what I mean is…."

Rias then understood what Lelouch trying to ask, "Yes, she is a sadist, the ultimate sadist."

"…." Lelouch stares blankly at Rias then to Akeno, 'Don't judge book by its cover'

"Sob...I'm scared of Akeno..." Issei said looking at Akeno. Lelouch sweat drop at this.

"Don't worry Issei usually she is very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." Rias said, trying to calm Issei down with no success, "You don't have to be afraid, Issei. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it is not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"I think I don't want to have someone like Akeno in my harem…." Issei whispered but Lelouch still can hear it.

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster? You still cannot die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!"

Lelouch sweat drop more at this.

"I really don't need a sadist…." Issei muttered, afraid of Akeno.

Lelouch just put his hand on Issei shoulder trying to calm him.

"More….more!Fufufu…." however, Akeno laugh making its hard for Lelouch to calm Issei down.

For a few minutes, Akeno lightning attacks continued. After Akeno calmed down, Rias confirmed it and nodded her head.

"It's a shame… I still don't think it's enough…." Akeno pouted, not feeling satisfy at all even after she calmed down.

Lelouch can felt Issei shivering as his hand still on Issei shoulder.

Rias approached the monster that had already lost its will to fight.

"Any last words?" Rias asked but the answer should have clear even for her.

"Kill me."

That is the only thing the monster said. Lelouch cannot blame the monster wanting to die after what Akeno has done to her.

"Is that so? Then disappear." Rias said coldly, making Issei flinch a little, as he never heard Rias speak like that.

"Akeno and Ms. President are scary….." Issei muttered low, he decided in his harem there would be no scary girl or sadist, he just need a sweet and charming girl.

Lelouch just shook his head beside Issei, "We are devil, and of course we are scary…."

That's does not assure Issei at all.

Rias crossed her hand in front of her as a red magic circle appears. She then opened both her hands and something like black lighting or flame come out from the magic circle and engulfed Vaizor body. Vaizor scream only lasted a second before it gone with Vaizor body.

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said to everyone.

Issei who finally calm himself down decided to ask something, "Ms. President, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it? Rias responded with a smile.

"My Piece... more likes, what is my role as a Servant." Issei asked and he saw Lelouch smirking at him with hidden amusement.

"You are a "Pawn". Issei, you are a Pawn." Rias told Issei bluntly.

Issei shoulder dropped.

"Don't be sad Issei, as a pawn you have an interesting ability" Lelouch said, snapping Issei back and Looking at him with hope, "You have the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory. You hold the power of Queen, Rook, Knight, and Bishop"

Issei immediately brighten back and smile happily at Lelouch.

"Just, like I thought you are my best friend Lelouch"

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Club-**

"So, what do you think?" Rias asked Akeno, Koneko and Yuto.

The four of them are back to the clubhouse. Lelouch have gone back to his home and Issei out for making contract with human. Right now, they are discussing about what happened before.

"Dangerous…. But trustable… for now" Koneko said after witnessed Lelouch save Rias.

Rias nodded at Koneko opinion about Lelouch. She does not know the reason but it seem Koneko does not like Lelouch.

"Reliable, he can be our greatest ally but…." Yuto said with a frown.

"What is it Yuto?" Rias asked, curious about her knight opinion about Lelouch.

"The way he ordered Issei…. and how Issei responded back…." Yuto said surely, "Maybe I`m just overthinking about it"

Rias nodded, the way Lelouch ordered Issei with such ease and confident show Lelouch used doing it. Something that erased her doubt about Lelouch is just a young new devil without experience. However, the question is, from where Lelouch learning this? She knew that Lelouch still does not have pieces and Duke Dantalion, Lelouch father does not have one too. This just makes her more confused than before.

Furthermore, the way Issei reacted back automatically as Issei claimed to be, showed her how much trust Issei have for Lelouch. Issei is most likely trust Lelouch more than she is. Something that is irked her greatly but also happy because finally Issei active his sacred gears. On the other hand, maybe she is making the wrong conclusion; Issei is not reacting to Lelouch voice but to her as Issei saw her in danger. Yes, that is most likely what happened.

"Akeno?" Rias asked, looking at her queen.

"Well, I`m not sure but Lelouch is an interesting person doesn't he?" Akeno said smiling pleasantly.

Rias knew that Akeno hiding about something but she doesn't press it out of respect.

Suddenly Akeno eyes widen, "Ms. President!"

"What's wrong Akeno?" Rias asked, curious about the sudden mood change.

"There is exorcist in the house that Issei in" Koneko and Yuto immediately tensed at this.

"What?" Rias yelled and check her link with Issei, "Damn, Akeno prepare for a teleportation we will help Issei"

"Yes, Ms. President!" Akeno immediately make a red magic circle in front of her.

"Issei, don't die on us…." Rias said as she cursing herself for letting her guard down.

**(Skip)**

**-Client House-**

"I finally arrive…." Issei muttered while he stood in front the door of his client house, feeling nervous. He hopes this time he can get a contract if not Rias will scold him again.

"Hello...? I am a Devil from the Gremory household... Umm, is the client here?" Issei called while opened the door, which not locked.

"Huh, weird?" Issei muttered before the same feeling that he was near the church arises inside him.

'This feeling…. Something wrong….' Issei thought as he remembers Lelouch advice to trust his devil instinct. However, he cannot just go and do nothing. Therefore, he decided to enter the house.

There is a light come out from one of the room so he decided to go there. It was a living room and there was a television, a sofa, a table and such. It looked like an ordinary living room. Then something caught Issei attention. There was a corpse nailed to the wall upside down. It is the corpse of a human male. The corpse had been cut viciously. Something that looked like a giblet was coming out from the wounded parts.

"Cough!" Issei vomited on the spot looking at the gore. As he tries to calm himself, another thing caught his attention.

"Wh, what is this...?" Issei asked as he saw words written in blood.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Immediately Issei turning back and saw a man with priest clothes.

"Hmmm. Well, well. If it isn't a Devil!" The priest said with evil smile on his face and looking very happy, "I'm a priest. A boy priest. I cut Devils. In addition, I laugh while cutting the head of you Devils. Lalalala."

Issei mind clicked as he remembers Lelouch explanation about church and exorcist. He is in deep trouble right now.

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism group. Oh, just because I introduced myself, you do not need to introduce yourself. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is a waste of my memory. It is okay. You are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!" Freed said in matter of fact sound.

'This man is dangerous' Issei thought, he never met someone like him before. Nevertheless, he have something to ask him first, "Hey, you. Did you kill this person?"

"Yes. Yes, I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils. So I had to kill him." Freed said happily, "Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That is weird? Weird indeed. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum, Devil."

'This guy is crazy! You cannot even talk to him normally' Issei thought. He really needs to escape but still...

"How can a human kill another human, then! Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Huh? What the fuck is that? A Devil like yourself lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then. Listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils use humans' greed to survive. If you live by making a pact with a Devil, then you are no longer a human. It is the end. That is why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

The way Freed said it made Issei very angry, "Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. It is common sense. Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it is useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you. Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it?" Freed then pulled out a sword that had no blade and a gun.

Suddenly a beam of light comes out from the sword that has no blade in it.

'Sword of light….' Issei thought, recognizing the sword.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? Okay then. Now I am going to stab your heart with this light sword, and I am going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" Freed said before dashed toward him and slashed his sword at me.

Issei dodge it but the he feel pain in his leg. He sure, he dodged it…. is it the gun? However, there is no gunshot.

"Gwaaaaah!" Issei yelled at the pain, something pierce his leg again.

"How is it! The special bullet made from light that is specially made for Exorcists! Moreover, it doesn't make any sound. Because the bullet is made from "light". This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" Freed explained as he playing his gun.

'Damn, it's not fair….' Issei thought. This is bad to a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through the devil entire body.

"Die! Die, Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed is laughing madly and moving his gun to finish Issei off.

"Please stop!"

Freed froze his posture to where he was about to attack Issei, and looked at the place where the voice came from.

Issei following Freed eyes saw someone that he know from before, "Asia."

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed asked pleasantly.

"No..nooooooo!" Asia screamed after looking at the corpse that was nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia? Then look carefully. This is the fate of humans that are entranced by a Devil."

"No, no..." Asia then looked at Issei and Freed and was astonished to see Issei.

"Father Freed...that person..." Asia said, looking at Issei directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahahahaha. What are you misunderstanding?"

"Issei is a Devil..." Asia apparently was shocked to find the truth, and couldn't find what to say.

"What, what? You people know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed said, looking back from Issei and Asian.

Meanwhile, Issei feeling uncomfortable, he doesn't want Asia to know he is devil.

"Ahahahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans that are from the Church for whom Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heresy that was deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels."

'Fallen Angel? What does he mean?' Issei thought, priests and nuns work under God, right?

"Anyways I don't actually care about that. Nevertheless, I need to kill this trash here to finish my job. Are you ready?" Freed said and pointed his sword toward Issei.

'This is it… goodbye my harem….and sorry Lelouch for not listen your advice, I should escape when my devil instinct kicked in' Issei thought as he close his eyes but the blow never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Issei saw Asia in front of him, protecting him.

"Hey, hey... Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Father Freed. I do. I beg you, please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia pleaded for Issei life, "I can't stand it anymore... You cannot kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil. You also cannot kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaah! Do not talk shit, bitch! You learnt that Devils are trashes at Church! Seriously, you have issues in your brain!" Freed face twisted into an ugly expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia said, remembering about Issei helping her to the church.

"There aren't, moron!" Freed yelled.

"That's what I thought until recently... However, Issei is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! God won't allow such acts!"

….

….

"SLAP"

"Kya!" Asia yelled in pain as Freed hit her with his gun, making her fall to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" Issei said, moving to help Asia as he ignores the pain in his legs.

"The Fallen Angel girl insisted that I don't kill you. Nevertheless, I am getting a bit pissed. I can't kill you, but maybe I can rape you? If I do not, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed said with a crazy look while pointing his sword at Issei.

Seeing Asia condition, Issei feel anger starting to rise inside him.

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!" Issei yelled as he stood and made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

"Huh? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die? You will die with a lot of pain? I do not intend to kill you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record of the smallest minced-meat!" Freed said happily but suddenly he jumped back as a red magic circle appeared, "What is this?"

Issei recognized the magic circle as the magic circle of the Gremory household. He can relax a little as help is coming for him.

"We came to rescue you, Hyoudou-kun." Yuto said as he jumped out the magic circle with sword in hand.

"Oh my, this is awful." Akeno is next to come out.

"Priest..." Then Koneko.

"Wowooooof! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" Freed said happily like Christmas come early this year.

"I'm sorry. He is one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Yuto said while pointing her sword, threating Freed.

"Wow, wow! A touching word coming out from a Devil! What are you people? Devil Rangers? That is nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one doing it? Is he the one bending? So are you guys in this kind of relationship?" Freed said, mocking at them.

"What a vulgar mouth... It is hard to believe you are a priest... Oh, that's why you are an "Exiled Exorcist", right?" Yuto said with a disgusted look.

"Yes, yes! I am vulgar! I am sorry about that! Because I am an Exiled! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed admitted without shame. There is no doubt Freed have some loose screw in his head.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils... To us the most harmful type." Yuto said simply, holding back from just cutting Freed right there, right now.

"Haaah! I do not want to be told off by a Devil! I am trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno countered as she glared Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Big sis, you are amazing. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it is a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" Freed said while hugging himself.

"Then disappear." A black lighting strike Freed but he evaded it in time.

Issei have seen that attack before, it is Rias, and she has come.

"Issei, I'm sorry. I never expected the Exorcist to visit this client's house." Rias apologized to Issei and narrowed her eyes after seeing Issei wounds, "Issei...Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry... I was shot." Issei said trying to laugh it off but Rias does not buy it.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" Rias said with low and cold voice.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted. It finished as if it was a dream and…." Freed stopped as he evaded another black lighting from Rias.

"I will never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Rias said, showing her possessive side.

"Ms. President!, there seems to be a group of Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno informed Rias before suddenly something that like a portal appeared before them.

"...Akeno, retrieve Issei and prepare the transport. We will go back to our headquarter." Rias ordered.

"Yes." Akeno said as red magic circle appeared under her.

"Ms. President! We have to take her as well!" Issei pleaded, he cannot just leave Asia with them.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only transport me and my servants." Rias informed Issei, she also does not want to leave that girl with some like that priest but there is no other choice.

"Asia!" Issei yelled desperately.

"Issei, let's meet again." Asia said with a beautiful smile.

With that, a bright red light engulfed them and transported them away.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Club-**

"So…. What happen to Issei after I gone home yesterday?" Lelouch asked Rias and Akeno.

Right now, there are no else beside them in the clubroom.

"Why you ask that?" Rias asked back pleasantly but flinched when her eyes met Lelouch.

"Something is wrong with Issei today and as his friend I have right to know…." 'Issei is my investment after all….' Lelouch added silently. Issei have come to school earlier but ignore him and his other friends. Issei also does not pay any intention and before the first class ended he excuse himself to go home. This made Lelouch suspicious something is wrong with Issei.

"Ms. President I think Lelouch need to know…." Akeno suggested making Rias finally sighed in defeat.

"Well, yesterday….." Rias started.

….

….

"I see, so that what happened yesterday" Lelouch said, this will complicate things. However, if he plays his card right, Issei will owe him, but first he must find Issei, "Then please excuse me…."

"Lelouch" Rias stopped him from leaving, "Do you think what I have done wrong?"

Lelouch look back at Rias and staring her right on her eyes. Lelouch can see some emotion in it, guilty, discomfort and uneasiness. Rias want someone to assure her that he have done nothing wrong, someone that not her own pieces.

"You did what you must do…." Lelouch said simply. He will do the same thing as Rias if he in Rias situation.

"However, is it worth?" Rias asked back, looking down.

"Ms. President…." Akeno said, putting her hand on Rias shoulder to reassure her.

"Sometimes a sacrifice is needed…." Lelouch said, gaining Rias and Akeno attention, "And in the end didn't you achieved you goal?"

"Are you saying the end justify the means?" Rias asked and surprised when she saw a look of shock in Lelouch face.

Lelouch have a strange sense of dejavu right now. Lelouch took a deep breath to calm him down.

"You know, you ask the same thing that my friend have asked me before…." Lelouch said as tired look appear on his face.

Akeno and Rias widen their eyes seeing Lelouch who suddenly become older that he appear to.

"And I will answer you the same answer that I gave to him…." Lelouch let his hair fall down and shadowed his eyes, "Yes"

….

….

Akeno and Rias gulped together from the heavy atmosphere that Lelouch created.

"I..Is that so…." Rias said while holding her trembling hand.

"Yes, after all…." Lelouch said while he turning his back at Rias and Akeno, "Isn't that what have you done when we met the first time"

Rias tensed, as she understands what Lelouch means. She wanted Issei as her pieces so badly that she let Issei killed by the fallen angel, making her got Issei as her pieces at the cost of Issei life as human.

"Just a piece of advice…." Lelouch said while walking to the door, "Never regret it….or you will fall down into the deep pit of despair and madness"

"Wait, why you telling me this?" Rias asked. Lelouch stopped a moment before resuming his walk.

"You are still inexperienced…." Lelouch said simply leaving both girls looking at each other in confusion. They are older than Lelouch but still inexperienced?

**(Skip)**

**-Park-**

Lelouch thought it would hard to find where Issei are but it seems that as hard as he thought. He found Issei rather quickly when he heard some people talking about a blond nun with a boy. After he found them, Lelouch have been following them wherever they go, not that they go to many place at first.

Right now, they are in the park sitting together with a big fountain in front of them after Asia healed Issei from his wound yesterday. Meanwhile, Lelouch is hiding behind the bush and listening to Asia story, a story about the girl who was called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of eight. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she did not hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

However, she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. Nevertheless, there was no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

However, one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. However, that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". Therefore, the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. Therefore, the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. However, the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. However, the girl was still cast away. God did not save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

Lelouch just sighed as Asia finished her story.

'A sad story for someone so pure likes her….' Lelouch thought as he looks down at his hands, the hands that tainted with blood of thousand people….

'Maybe I will leave them alone fo….' Lelouch freeze as a presence of fallen angel appear.

"What?" Lelouch turning back to see Raynare appear before Issei and Asia.

'Raynare is not an opponent that Issei can fight now….' Lelouch though as he start moving to help Issei but Lelouch stopped when Raynare mentioning sacred gears. He will wait for now and see where this will go.

**(Skip)**

Listening to Asia live story Issei cannot help to feel sorry about her. Asia is just a lonely girl searching for friend.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." Issei proclaimed suddenly. He decided that he would become Asia friend, "Even if I am a Devil, it's alright. I won't take Asia's life and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my number."

Issei put his hand inside his pocket to get his mobile phone out.

"...Why..." Asia asked suddenly, stopping Issei from taking his mobile phone.

"It's not why! You played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed right? Then we are friends! It doesn't matter if it's a human or a Devil or about God! We are friends!" Issei said trying to convince Asia that his intention is true.

"...Is that a pact with a Devil...?" Asia said looking unsurely at Issei, "But I`m a nun"

Issei almost fall to the ground when heard that, "It's not! We are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, and we will play when we want to! Oh yeah, I will also go shopping with you! We will go shopping as much as you want! Okay!"

"...Issei. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you look at different things, you would learn eventually!"

"...I can't speak Japanese and I don't know Japanese culture..."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi! Geisha!"

"...I don't even know what to talk about..."

Now Issei become desperate, how can he convince Asia that he really want to be his friend. Making his decision, Issei grabbed Asia hand, "You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was okay. We were already talking like friends."

"...You will become my friend...?" Asia said unsurely. She is afraid that this only a fleeting dream that will gone when she wake up.

Issei stared Asia eyes and said his next words in his most serious tone, "I will be in your care from now on, Asia."

Asia nodded her head and smiled, a lone tear of happiness fallen down from her eye.

Issei just smile gently, but their mood is disturbed someone made appearance.

"It's impossible."

Issei and Asia turn to see who is talking to them.

There standing on the water is Raynare.

"Yuuma-chan...No, Raynare the fallen angel" Issei said, narrowing his eyes at Raynare.

"It seems Dohnaseek fail to kill you….no, he indeed killed you…." Raynare said as she studying Issei, "You have become Devil but which one?"

"...Rainelle..." Asia called Raynare with a hint of fear.

"Just a second Asia…." Raynare said, not averting her eyes from Issei, "Tell me Issei who revived you? Is it Lelouch Dantalion?"

Issei become confused with that question, "No, Gremory"

Raynare sighed in relief, "So, it's not that man…. then it will not be a problem to kill you"

"Enough, what does a Fallen Angel like you want...?" Issei asked shielding Asia behind him.

"Shut up, I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking like that to me" Raynare snapped in anger, "I only talk you politely because I think you are his servant"

"Lelouch servant? Why that's matter?" Issei asked, not understanding why Raynare bring out Lelouch name.

Raynare shivered as she remembered Dohnaseek condition after what Lelouch done to him. She is grateful not foolishly challenging Lelouch like Dohnaseek done, "It doesn't matter!"

"That girl. Asia, is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, it's useless to run away." Raynare said pointing at Asia.

That make Issei look back at Asia in confusion.

"No, I don't want to... I don't want to go back to that church. I don't want to go back to the people who kill other people...Also, you people did things to me..." Asia replied with disgust.

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare said gently but there is hidden threat on her tone.

Feeling Asia trembling behind him, Issei shielded her from Raynare, "Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What is between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" Raynare said summoning spear of light on her right hand.

'I must do something' Issei thought as he shouted, "Sacred Gear!"

Issei left arm was covered with light, which formed into red gauntlet.

"What?" Raynare said in surprise before laughing loudly, "Ahahaha….I don't believe it…"

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before by the higher-ups. But it looks like they were wrong." Raynare said eyeing the sacred gear on Issei left arm, "Your Sacred Gear is one of the ordinary ones. It has called the "Twice Critical". It doubles the possessor's power for a certain time. However, doubling your power is not a threat to me. Seriously, it suits a low-class Devil like you."

Issei seems to be shocked, 'Is that all my sacred gears can do? It doesn't matter! As long as I can use it to defend Asia'

"Sacred Gear! Activate, damn it! You can double my power, right! Then activate!" Issei shouted, swing his left arm around as he trying to active his sacred gears.

"Finally!" Issei yelled when the jewel on the gauntlet started to glow.

"BOOST!" Issei smiled hearing the sound that his sacred gears made as he feels power surging inside his body.

STAB

Suddenly Issei felt his stomach hurt and when he looked down a red spear of light pierced his stomach.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small Spear I made. Even if the power of one is doubled, it is only two. You cannot narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil?" Raynare explained in boring tone. She doesn't know what the higher up was thinking, this kind of sacred gear is not a threat.

Meanwhile Issei feel incredible pain and he fell down to the ground.

"Issei!" Asia yelled and immediately used her sacred gear to heal Issei.

"Thanks Asia…." Issei said weakly, letting Asia work on his wound.

"Asia, if you don't want that Devil to be killed, comes with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" is special, unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will kill that Devil." Raynare threated Asia as she summoned another spear and pointed it at Issei.

"Shut up! I can defeat you...!" Issei yelled in defiance.

"I…" Asia stammered, she has mixed feelings what she should do. She doesn't want Issei to get killed by her but….

"It seems you have ignored my warning Raynare…." A smooth and deep voice said.

Raynare immediately tensed as she recognized that voice.

Issei also recognized that voice also and sighed in relief. He never had been so happy to see Lelouch like now.

Asia looked at the source of the voice and saw Lelouch, Issei friend.

Lelouch calmly walking out from the bush he was hiding to where Issei and Asia are.

"Hello, we meet again Asia" Lelouch greeted her as he stopped beside her.

"Ah, you are Lelouch, Issei friend…." Asia said to Lelouch who standing in front of her.

"Well, its honor that you remember me…." Lelouch said, bowing a little at Asia.

"Then you are devil?" Asia asked but Lelouch smile is the only answer she needed.

"Well, hello Raynare…." Lelouch said focusing his attention to her, " I want to say its glad to see you again but it will be a lie"

Raynare flinched. She doesn't expecting Lelouch to be here, "Why are you here?"

"Hey! You are angry when I said your name but why you doesn't angry when Lelouch called you that!" Issei yelled. This is so unfair for him.

Lelouch let a small chuckled; even in that kind situation Issei can still made a remark to enemy.

"Shut up you low-class Devil! You doesn't have right to call me by my name!" Raynare said angrily at Issei who still lied on the ground.

"Then why I can…. After all I`m just a no ranked devil…." Lelouch informed Raynare, which is true.

Raynare stopped herself as she almost said that is bullshit. She cannot believe that Lelouch is non-ranked devil. Lelouch must be high-ranked or…. Thinking back there are some non-ranked devils that powerful in their own right, maybe Lelouch is one of them.

"Even so, you are powerful as the high-ranked one" Raynare said eyeing Lelouch cautiously, "There is no low-ranked devil that could injure Dohnaseek like that"

"It seems you hold me quite high in your standard Raynare…." Lelouch said pleasantly, "Still didn't I told you to leave Issei alone?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes making Raynare shivered.

"I…I just need the girl…. I don't planning anything to Issei, I will go after I get that girl," Raynare explained. She hope Lelouch will buy that, since she cannot say, 'I need the girl for the sacred gear that she holds because I want extract the sacred gear and use it to fight you so I can kill Issei and complete my mission and rise in the rank of fallen angel'

Lelouch smiled charmingly at Raynare, "I see, then…."

Raynare sighed in relief, thinking that Lelouch buy her lie.

Issei and Asia tensed, thinking Lelouch will do what Raynare want.

"Do you think me as a fool Raynare…."Lelouch said with dark tone while glared Raynare.

Raynare tensed, 'This is bad… very bad…'

"So Raynare…. could you please leave the two alone…." Lelouch said nicely but leaving no room for Raynare to refuse.

"I..if I re..refuse?" Raynare bravely asked but her voice is shaking.

Lelouch let a dark twisted smile.

Raynare gulped, feeling nervous. She cannot let Lelouch to take Asia, as it will ruin her plan; this only leaves her with one option.

"D..Don't think I am afraid of you!" Raynare said while unsummoning the red spear she hold, "Come Kalawarner, Mittelt"

Two portal of light appeared and from the portal came out two girls.

"Why are you calling me here Raynare?" The smaller one complained.

"Don't talk like that to Raynare, Mittelt" The taller one scolded.

"Oh, shut up Kalawarner!"

"Kalawarner, Mittelt" Raynare called them, "Focus"

Seeing how serious their leader is, Mittelt and Kalawarner tensed.

"Is he the one?" Kalawarner asked pointing at Lelouch.

"Yes, he is the devil who almost kill Dohnaseek" Raynare informed.

"He is handsome!" Mittelt said happily with heart on her eyes.

Lelouch smiled but inside he is frowned. He did not think that Raynare would call her ally. If it is only one fallen angel, Lelouch can do something about it. Two, he will be hard pressed against the fallen angel but can still win. Three, he did not know if he can win. In addition, he has to protect Issei and Asia. This is nightmare.

"I see you bring your friend Raynare….may I know these lovely ladies name?" Lelouch asked pleasantly with charming smile. He tried to buy some time to make a plan for this situation.

"Kya! Lovely ladies…" Mittelt yelled as she hides her face with her hands.

"Oh… I see… even in the presence of three fallen angel you can remain calm…. You must be a powerful devil or a fool…." Kalawarner said eyeing Lelouch carefully, "My name is Kalawarner"

"And my name is Mittelt" Mittelt said cheerfully.

"Lelouch Dantalion, Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance, Mittelt and Kalawarner" Lelouch said bowing a little.

"Now, I hope you know I have turned the odds against you Lelouch" Raynare said summoning her red spear of light. Mittelt and Kalawarner also summoned their spear of light, pink and yellow. At once, they pointed their spear of light to Lelouch.

"So what you will do now, Lelouch?"

* * *

Please Review

A/N: This is it, Asia arc will reach its climax in the next chapter and its official Lelouch will have sacred gears, which i will reveal after phoenix arc. Though i wont tell you if it One of The Longinus, Artificial Sacred Gears or a normal sacred gear. for the code geass character i still trying to find the right time to insert the code geass character. Lastly, I found this chapter hard to write especially the scene with Freed, the crazy exorcist... I think i will kill him so i wont have to write another scene with him in it... well, regardless of that i hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for those who have PM and leave their opinion in the review about Lelouch sacred gear.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N: Thanks for the review

**-Underworld- **Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red_" Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 5: The Demon Servant

**-Park- **

"So what you will do now, Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled while he observed his situation.

In front of Lelouch, just a couple feet away, there were three fallen angels with their spears of light aimed at him, and next to him, there were Asia and Issei standing close to him. It seems Asia has finished healing Issei wound. However, Lelouch noticed that even if Issei wound already healed, Issei was not in perfect condition. The damage that Issei got from the spear of light was more serious than what he originally thought. Therefore, Issei was not in any condition to participate in the upcoming battle. Lelouch hoped to make this three versus two as Lelouch sure that Asia was not a fighter but with Issei current condition, this mean three versus one. It was not like that Issei has the necessary strength or skill to fight fallen angels, even if Issei was at perfect condition because at Issei current level he would without doubt get himself killed by the fallen angels. Nevertheless, it was better than to fight three fallen angels by himself. This leaved Lelouch with few option and scenario that end badly for them.

'Expect the unexpected' Lelouch quoted, thinking about it. He should have expected something like this will happened. However, it seems that his pride and arrogance have made him blind or perhaps he grew used with the relaxing and without danger atmosphere, which made him, dropped his guard down. Lelouch silently cursed himself. There was no one else to blame but himself.

'This won't happen again' Lelouch swore silently and clenched his fists hard.

"So, will you fight or flight?" Raynare asked, feeling confident that she already won.

Lelouch just narrowed his eyes as his expression hardened. He knew that no matter which option he picked would end with his and Issei death. This was the perfect chance to kill Lelouch after all and he doubted that Raynare would just let it go. The correct way to interpreted Raynare question was, would Lelouch rather died in slow and painful way in battle or a quick and instant death by surrender to Raynare.

"You will let us go? How about Asia? Will you let her go also?" Issei asked back. Since Raynare summoned the two other fallen angels, Kalawarner and Mittelt, Issei knew their chance to win was close to none. Issei could only hope that Lelouch have some sort of plan to get them out this situation. However, when Raynare asked that he had a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe Raynare would let them go.

"Issei" Asia called, looking at Issei worriedly but happy. Asia knew that they were in bad situation but regardless of that Issei still worried about her safety. She felt her cheek became hot as no one ever showed such concern to her since her banishment. Even before the church banished her, there were not many people showed that kind of concern to her person as they were worried more about her healing ability.

"Shut up you low-class Devil! How many times should I tell you, you doesn't have right to call me by my name!" Raynare snarled at Issei, "And right now I am speaking with Lelouch not you!"

Mittelt giggled, "Yeah, just keep your mouth closed!"

"Huh, how naïve you are" Kalawarner added, "We need her for our plan and you think that we will let you go with her?"

"Why you" Issei gritted his teeth as he raised his sacred gears threateningly, "I will…."

"Stop it Issei" Lelouch ordered before Issei do something stupid as he put his hand on Issei shoulder.

Issei stared at Lelouch and shivered a little from Lelouch cold gaze at him. It made him realize the situation they were in right now.

"Yeah. You should listen to what Lelouch said" Mittelt said dreamily while looking at Lelouch. Lelouch was after all the most handsome devils that she ever saw.

Lelouch averted his eyes from Issei to the three fallen angels, "That is hardly a choice Raynare"

Raynare just smirked evilly at Lelouch, "Why you said that Lelouch?"

Lelouch stared Raynare in disbelief, "I am a devil and you are a fallen angel, there is no need for any other explanation"

"He is smart, Raynare" Kalawarner said before looking back at Raynare, "I see now why you hold him in high regard Raynare"

"Not to mention handsome, Kalawarner" Mittelt giggled, "Something you forget to mention to us, Raynare"

"Wh…what are you talking about!" Raynare exclaimed, blushing a little.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow at this new development, "What do you mean?"

Mittelt smiled knowingly, "Oh nothing, it just Raynare…."

"Shut up Mittelt!" Raynare yelled, glaring at the small fallen angel before turned her attention at Lelouch, "So, what you will do? Fight or flight?"

Lelouch smiled a twisted smile.

Suddenly the three fallen angels shivered at the same time.

"Let's see…." Lelouch trailed off. He could not just let them have Asia because he sure, that they would use Asia sacred gears to attack him in near future and it would make him lose Issei trust. Secondly, if he ran away, not only it made the image that he put shattered, Rias wouldn't happy at him from abandoning Issei, her pawn and it would make him lose an ally, not to mention he would also lose Issei trust. Maybe it would better if he just stayed hidden than revealed himself to Raynare and Issei.

Swoosh!

Stab!

Raynare threw her spear of light to Lelouch, grazed his check, and stabbed the tree behind of Lelouch before disappeared, leaving a hole on the three.

"This is your first and final warning" Raynare stated and summoned another spear of light, "Surely you are not foolish enough to fight three fallen angel by yourself"

Lelouch raised his hand and touched his cheek then he looked at his hand and saw small trail of blood on it.

"Lelouch!" Issei yelled, looking worriedly at Lelouch, "Are you okay? Asia heal him"

"Y..yes" Asia proceeds to heal Lelouch but Lelouch stopped her by raising his hand to her.

Raynare expected Lelouch to panic or run away but Lelouch betrayed her expectation. Instead of that, Lelouch grinned and then changed into an insane twisted smile. This made Raynare felt nervous, something that Mittelt and Kalawarner also felt when they saw Lelouch smile.

'So this is what Raynare and Dohnaseek mean when they told us something off about this devil' Kalawarner thought worriedly. This devil, Lelouch was not like any other devils that she ever met and fought before. Any other normal devil would have quivered in fear if they face three fallen angels face to face but Lelouch remained calm and not only that he seems to anticipated this. 'I must agree, something is terribly wrong with this devil'

Mittelt gulped uneasily, her adoration for Lelouch long forgotten. She also thinking the same thing as Kalawarner, this devil, Lelouch was something else.

Lelouch took a step and another, walking to the three fallen angels with Asia and Issei looking at him worriedly. Lelouch summoned a barrier to make sure that his fight would not draw other human attention. After all, Raynare have not summoned the barrier to keep the human away.

At once, they noticed the sky darkened, notifying that a barrier has erected. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt immediately took a stance to fight Lelouch, while Issei shielded Asia with his body.

"Raynare" Lelouch called her forebodingly as he stopped leaving quite a distance between him and Issei who shielded Asia.

Raynare shivered but calmed herself down, "So, you will fight?"

"A foolish decision" Kalawarner added, looking at Lelouch cautiously, "I expect more"

"Too bad" Mittelt added lastly, looking warily at Lelouch, "I will miss you"

Issei frowned. He could not just let Lelouch fight three fallen angels by himself, "Lelouch let me help you!"

"Stop!" Lelouch ordered, stopping Issei on his track, "I will handle this, you just protect her"

"But…." Issei tried to retort but stopped when Lelouch looked back at Issei over his shoulder, his eyes was hard and cold. There no need for words, Issei understand perfectly, he would just holding Lelouch back.

"You are either brave or foolish to take the three of us by your own or perhaps" Raynare said and Lelouch turned back his attention to her, "You looking down at us?"

"No, I`m not" Lelouch answered simply. He knew what he was doing was something stupid and so unlike him but this was the only plan he could think. He prepared himself to cast the spell that he needed to turn back this situation.

'Now, I must wait for the perfect chance to active it' Lelouch thought while he held back his spell. The spell was ready but it took half of his power so he only has one chance and if he missing it, he doubted the fallen angels would stay quiet and it would leave him powerless. Once again, he also cursed himself for not asking Rias to train his magic or done some training. He was busy with school after all and he did not find a place for training. Still, he should expect this would happen, perhaps because he once has conquered the whole world he dropped his guard down or he has let his pride and arrogance go unchecked and believed nothing could go wrong. There was no one else to blame but himself.

"Then you know that you are outgunned and outnumbered" Raynare stated simply the fact, "Yet, you remain calm and confident"

"It's either bravery or foolishness," Kalawarner stated, looking at Lelouch while she studied him again. She knew that was not what made Lelouch calm and confident but she could not think anything else.

"Or you think that you are powerful enough to beat us?" Mittelt added playfully. She admitted that Lelouch was a powerful devil to defeat Dohnaseek singlehandedly, but against three fallen angels, she doubted it.

"It's neither bravery nor foolishness" Lelouch glared at the three fallen angels, "After all, what I want is not win or loss"

"The pray tell what you want if it's not win or loss" Raynare sneered while smiling in triumph.

"What I want is" Lelouch paused for a moment before suddenly a huge purple magic appeared under him and the three fallen angels while many small purple magic circle floating on the air, circling them, "Time"

"This is!" Raynare yelled in disbelief while Kalawarner and Mittelt looking at their surrounding with a shocked expression.

Lelouch let out a dark smirk at this.

"Barrier!" Raynare yelled in outrage and threw her spear of light to Lelouch but stopped by a big purple magic circle.

Lelouch stayed calm as he already predicted that Raynare would attack him when she realized what he has done. He has summoned a barrier, not the normal barrier that kept human away from interfering but the one that used to protect or seal someone with him. With this, no one could enter or go out without his consent. He could use this to protect himself, Asia and Issei but that would make them a sitting duck to the fallen angels, so that was why he done this, sealed himself with the fallen angels.

"Issei, take Asia away to Rias!" Lelouch yelled, bringing back Issei from his shock.

"What!" Issei yelled in disbelief, "I cannot do that! I won't leave you alone here!"

"That's right Lelouch; I also cannot leave you alone here facing them!" Asia added with a voice full of worry.

"Just do it!" Lelouch ordered. His voice was hard and commanding, the very same voice he used when he was the demon emperor, "If they get Asia, this will be pointless and not to mention you cannot fight them"

Issei gritted his teeth hard; he did not like this at all but he knew Lelouch was right, he was weak and would only hindering Lelouch. He cursed himself why he was so weak, "Promise me you will be alright Lelouch!"

For a second Lelouch was surprised with the concern in Issei voice. It has been a long time someone worried about him. He wondered if Issei knew that he actually using him would Issei still said the same thing. Lelouch immediately squashed that thought and steeled his heart. It just would not do if he attached with Issei. He was after all just using him, nothing more.

"I promise" Lelouch said but he knew that was empty promise, "Now go!"

Issei grabbed Asia hand and took her away while ignoring her protest while inside he cursed and yelled how weak he was. If something happened to Lelouch, Issei was not sure that he could forgive himself.

"Well played," Raynare said angrily but she also impressed with what Lelouch has done, "However, don't expect that we will just leave you alone"

"Sacrificing yourself so your friends can run, how noble" Kalawarner said, approvingly, "Something that I don't expect from devil but you have sign your death"

"How cool!" Mittelt yelled with heart on her eyes, "This is just like a movie that I have watched"

"You will find the reason why I help them is not noble like what you think, it just I still have other use for them" Lelouch said simply, preparing himself by summoned the purple lighting on both his hands.

Raynare smiled evilly, she understood what Lelouch trying to said, "You know, if you are fallen angel, I think we will go along fine"

"Wow! Just Raynare admitted that she like Lelouch?" Mittelt asked while looking at Kalawarner in disbelief.

"I think so as Lelouch is Raynare type" Kalawarner nodded.

"D…Don't talk nonsense!" Raynare stammered with a red blush on her cheek, "Now is not the time for that!"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow at this and wisely ignored it.

"But Lelouch is handsome, powerful and not to mention this past day you only talking about him instead of Azazel or Shemhazai" Mittelt said dreamily while staring at Lelouch, "And here I think that you won't stop talking about Azazel and Shemhazai"

"Yes, I too realize that" Kalawarner said, while looking at Raynare, "This is the first time someone gained your attention this much"

"Shut up!" Raynare said while she flared her power, "We will talk this later"

Kalawarner and Mittelt immediately tensed, there was a reason why the followed Raynare after all.

"Now, Lelouch" Raynare said while summoned another spear of light, "Give up and I may spare you or fight and die"

"I`m sorry but I`m not planning to die" Lelouch said while charged the purple lighting on his hands, "And I`m not afraid of death"

'Because I have died once' Lelouch added silently.

"You are not afraid of death?" Raynare asked while holding the spear of light with her two hands and pointed it to Lelouch, "Why?"

Lelouch smirked darkly, "I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life"

"A game?" Kalawarner repeated in disbelief, "You think this is just a game?"

"Well, you will lose for sure" Mittelt said simply.

"I think not," Lelouch said and the raised his left arm, aiming the three falling angels and let the purple lighting to strike them but they evaded it by flying away.

With that, the fight began.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Club-**

SLAP.

The slapping sound echoed in the clubroom. Currently inside the clubroom, there were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuto, Issei and Asia. Rias expression was a mix between anger and worry, Akeno was looking worry at Rias and Issei was looking guilty with Asia next to him, while Yuto and Koneko stayed quiet, observing the situation.

Issei nursed his red cheek. He just returned with Asia and reported about what happened to Rias. He knew that he deserved that for leaving Lelouch alone with the fallen angel.

Meanwhile, Asia was looking at Issei worriedly before looking back at Rias, "Please forgive Issei. It's not his fault, it's my fault!"

"It's alright Asia, I deserve it," Issei said in defeat, looking down at his feet. He was too embarrassed to look at Rias.

Asia wanted to argue but looking at Issei, she relented.

Rias slumped down on her chair while sighed. She knew this was beyond a bad news and worse she did not know what she should do next. Lelouch might already die and that made her angry to herself, not because it would ruin her plan but because she has become attached with Lelouch. Lelouch was a powerful devil, that was true but Lelouch has yet mastered his power, if Lelouch already mastered his power why he made a clause in the contract to requested her to train him. When she heard Issei news, her heart for a second stopped and something snapped inside of her then before she knew it, she has slapped Issei. She knew deep down that Issei was not wrong and that was the correct decision to made or she would lost her pawn, still it didn't mean that she could accept it. She cursed herself, she should deal with Fallen Angel sooner before this happened, the existence of exiled exorcist in her town, the attack of Fallen Angel to Issei, there were a lot clue but she ignored it. Now, she paid it in the form of Lelouch life. The first time she made an alliance contract and it end in failure, to make it worse, Lelouch was the heir of Dantalion Clan. Her father would not happy when he heard this.

Akeno was looking at Rias worriedly, thing has gone downhill. She averted her gaze to Issei and pitied Issei, not only that Issei has destroy Rias expectation but Issei was also going to receive severe punishment for indirectly killed Lelouch, the heir of Dantalion and to make it worse, Lelouch was the only heir; this would not do to well for Issei. If Lelouch died, the Dantalion Clan would be officially gone and joined the rank of the other fallen clan. She put her hand on her chest and felt an emotion that she has not felt since the death of his mother. This made her frown, has she unknowingly opened her heart to Lelouch or Lelouch has wormed his way to her heart. She thought that she only playing around with Lelouch. This was not like her at all, she has sworn to not to let anyone entered her heart again since her mother death and her father lack of competence. Akeno shook her head, clearing her head from that thought, she could only hope that Lelouch somehow survive it or she would….

Koneko stayed silent, she did not know what to make this, a part of her was happy but another part of her was angry, not to Issei but to Lelouch as she noticed the look on both Rias and Akeno. She might be not like Lelouch but she would tolerate him because Rias and Akeno seem liked Lelouch. For Lelouch to make Akeno and Rias worried this much was something she could not forgive.

Yuto just lost in his thought. True that he was not that close to Lelouch but he found Lelouch was all right man in his book, because they had something similar to share, the horror of fan girls. Still, this situation bought back a long not forgotten memory. He clenched his fist hard; once again, the fallen angels took someone close to him. This only solidified his hatred for priest and fallen angel like. He just hoped that Lelouch somehow make it through this because Lelouch death would be a huge blow to Rias and Akeno. After all, he was not that blind to see the affection both girls have for Lelouch.

They stayed silent and the atmosphere became tensed and heavier as time passed by. No one dared to speak as everyone were lost in his or her own thought.

Prang!

Thud!

However, that atmosphere shattered when a spear of light shattered the window and pierced the wall with letter attached on it. The spear immediately dissolved leaving a whole in the hall and the letter fallen to the ground. At Once, their attentions focused on the letter.

Rias gritted her teeth at this, the fallen angels have pushing her too far, they dared to do that in her ground. Akeno, Koneko and Yuto also thought the same thing as Rias, first Lelouch and now this, there would be a war for this, while Issei and Asia surprised and became uneasy at this.

Akeno was the first one to move to pick the letter. She opened it and read it, her eyes widen in surprise before she gave Rias the letter.

Rias read it and to say she was pissed off was an understatement.

"Dear Devils of Gremory Clan, we have a devil I our hand that we sure that you all know, Lelouch Dantalion, heir of Dantalion Clan. He is safe now but that will change if you ignore our demand. Straight to the point, we demand that you give us Asia in exchange of Lelouch; one devil for one human isn't that cheap? The location for exchange is in the church that our dear Asia knows and you have time until midnight. Our condition is Asia come alone and then we will release Lelouch. If you reject our demand then…. We will leave that to your imagination but it will not pleasant for dear Lelouch. P.S: Don't try anything foolish or Lelouch live will be forfeit and we know that Lelouch is your all Rias Gremory, so will you leave your ally died for one human girl?" Rias said before tearing the letter down to pieces and the stared the occupants in the room.

Silent greeted Rias.

"I will go" Asia said suddenly, moving one-step forward to Rias, "This is my fault after all"

"Asia!" Issei yelled before turning his attention to Rias, "Ms. President surely you won't do that"

"Honestly, I was tempted to do that" Rias said before raising her hand to stop Issei outburst, "However, there is no guarantee they will just let Lelouch like that"

"Rias" Akeno called her, "Don't tell me you…."

"Yes Akeno, we won't comply with their demand" Rias narrowed her eyes, "But we won't let Lelouch died also"

War that was what in Akeno, Yuto and Koneko mind, their king was pissed off and she wanted blood. Meanwhile, Issei was looking happy and calm when he heard that they would not gave Asia to the Fallen Angels, while Asia was happy but also jealous for Lelouch to have friends that would do anything for him.

"Thank you Ms. President' Issei said gratefully.

"No need Issei, I will do this anyway" Rias smiled before averted her eyes at Asia, "Issei friend is also our friend"

Asia was surprised; they considered her as their friend. Even though, it was because of her that they in this condition, she could not help but moved by this act. It seems the devils were not as bad as she thought before.

"Isn't this great Asia?" Issei asked Asia who was on the verge of crying.

"Yes" Asia said, holding back her tears.

Rias smiled and decide to tease them, "After all, I don't want to make my servant Issei sad for losing her girlfriend"

Issei and Asia immediately stammered, trying denied it but with their blushing red face that was not too convincing.

Rias ignored them for now and looking at Yuto, Koneko and Akeno, "Now, lets us discus our plan"

The Fallen Angel would pay for messing with her, no one and she mean no one took something she like and go away with that.

'I won't let the Fallen Angels take Lelouch away, he is mine' Rias thought possessively, not realizing that her attachment for Lelouch was bordering abnormal. Well, she even did not realize that she actually a possessive girl so who could blame her. However, she wondered how the Fallen Angels could know that Lelouch was her ally.

**(Skip)**

**-Church-**

**-Underground-**

Lelouch coughed a glob of blood with bruise on all this body and not to mention his cloth was tattered. In the good side, he was not that injured expect for a hole in his right shoulder courtesy Raynare spear of light that had been bandaged by the same girl that injured him, so he would not die because blood lost. The bruises almost healed completely but the wound in her shoulder would take times to heal and he felt ill, must be because that light was a poison to devils. He took note to avoid spear of light or anything that have property of light because it hurt like a bitch and hard to heal.

Lelouch sighed; he wanted to wipe clean the blood on his mouth but could not do that because his hands tied on his back with something looked like handcuff but made from light and sealed his power. His battle with the three Fallen Angels gone like what he thought before though he could appreciate if Raynare not pierced him with that spear of hers. They almost finished him off before he gave up and surrender to them. Which made them questioned him why they must do that, he answered that he was Rias ally and would be a great bargaining chip for them to get Asia or they preferred to face Rias Gremory face to face. Luckily, the bought that if not he would be dead.

Well, everything was according his plan but he still questioned himself why he done that. It was so unlike him to do something like this. He chuckled a little; it seems he still has heart after all when he thought that he already lost it. There was a reason why everyone called him Demon Emperor after all, he was someone who has not heart or tears.

Lelouch observed his surrounding; they have locked him in this basement room under the church. It seems that the Fallen Angels and the exiled exorcist have made this their temporary base. He also learned one new things, the Fallen Angels seemed to hate god to the point they destroy the cross and statue of angels and god.

"Hey, hey are you alright Lelouch? I come to see you" Mittelt barged in cheerfully gut frowned when she saw Lelouch face, "Now, now let me clean that for you"

Raynare took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood on Lelouch face, "Now you are handsome again"

"Thanks" Lelouch said but it seem to surprise her, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no" Mittelt said blushing a little, "I never have a devil thanking me before. They usually spat on me or insult me"

"Well, I`m not your everyday devil" Lelouch smirked and studied Mittelt, comparing her with the other Fallen Angel. She was cheerful, brash and more importantly young, meaning she lack experience, something that Lelouch would take advantage to gain information about other. There no need to felt reluctant to do it because she was a child, he would use everything that could use, something that he learned in his reign as Demon Emperor.

"You also different than Kalawarner and Raynare" Lelouch started while staring Mittelt

"Well, of course" Mittelt said happily that Lelouch attention on her, "Please don't compare me with those stiff old hag"

Lelouch chuckled, "Are you sure to call them old hag? Kalawarner and Raynare are not that old you know"

"I know but I`m more special than them!" Mittelt pouted, angry that Lelouch paid more attention to Kalawarner and Raynare.

"Oh, what make you special?" Lelouch baited her.

"Well, unlike Raynare and Kalawarner I`m not a full Fallen Angel" Mittelt said proudly, huffing her chest.

"You mean…." Lelouch trailed off, Mittelt was not a full Fallen Angel then it leaved only one option.

"Yes, I`m half human and half Fallen Angel" Mittelt clarified Lelouch thought.

Lelouch widen his eyes slightly, he has heard about this before but to see it by his own eyes was another thing.

"I see" Lelouch nodded, "Tell me why you are here?"

"Well, I think you need some company so here I am" Mittelt told Lelouch while her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"If that's so" Lelouch said thinking how to gain information from this girl, "Tell me how an angel can become a fallen angel?"

"Well, I`m not sure but an angel can fallen if they have some "impure thoughts" that diverts from the teachings of the God in the Bible" Mittelt tried to boast.

"Like my mother" Mittelt whispered but Lelouch heard it.

"Your mother?" Lelouch repeated this caught Mittelt off guard.

"Please forget that," Mittelt said sadly.

"No, please tell me more. I promise to not laugh or insult you," Lelouch said with a kind voice, "It will make you feel better if you talk about it"

Mittelt was looking unsure but Lelouch eyes told her that he spoke the truth and he would not insult her. The subject of her parents was a taboo to her after all but she has never spoken about it to anyone else though she wanted to but afraid that everyone would insult her.

Lelouch stared Mittelt with concern and kindness to assure Mittelt but inside he was smirking darkly, thinking how he could turn this to his own benefit.

"Tell me," Lelouch said kindly, "It will make you better"

"Well," Mittelt still unsure about this but decided to tell Lelouch, "My mother was once an angel, but she fallen in love with my father"

Lelouch remained silent, encouraging her to continue while maintained a serious expression.

"Then my mother seduced my father and them…." Mittelt blushed hard.

This was unexpected to Lelouch but he knew what Mittelt tried to say, "I know, you don't have to force yourself to say it"

Mittelt silently thanked Lelouch, "After that she became Fallen Angel. We live happily but one day…."

Mittelt expression changed into a look of furry and anger, "The Angel came…."

"You don't have to say it" Lelouch stopped her, he knew what happened next, there was no need for a genius to figure it out.

Mittelt body trembled as she remembered what happened, that was the day she forsaken her human part and became Fallen Angel. There was no one day that she want cursing the angel and her weakness for letting that happened, to watch her parent slaughtered before her eyes while she was hiding behind the barrier that her mother erected. The sheer despair and sadness that she felt that day, there were no words to describe it. Even after that, she has trouble to enter the Fallen Angels society because she was an half. Raynare was the one who helped her and made her stronger, that was why she helped Raynare, to pay her debts.

Lelouch stared Mittelt in pity; he knew that what she needed now not pity or consoling words. He knew very well the look on Mittelt face, it made him remember about the death of his mother, Marianne, the sadness and despair he felt that day.

"You have done enough," Lelouch said kindly like the time when he spoke with Nunnaly, "Good job, Mittelt"

Mittelt stared at Lelouch, she expected a consoling words or anything like that but instead Lelouch told her that and without an expression of pity on his face that she think he would have. If there something that Mittelt hate the most, it was if someone pitied her. She just could not stand it; she did not need someone to pity her. Furthermore, the one thing that she wanted was for someone to acknowledge her, to say that she has done enough and praised her hard work. Just like what her parents have done to her. For the first time her mask of happiness and cheerfulness shattered and tears appeared on her eyes. She tackled Lelouch and cried since the death of her parents.

Lelouch looked unsurely to crying girl on his chest, but decided to let her. He only hoped that she would soon stop as his clothes were getting wet from her tears.

**(Skip)**

"I see" Lelouch said to Mittelt who currently sitting on his lap after she finished crying to her heart content.

"Yup!" Mittelt said while smiling happily and leaned back to Lelouch chest.

After Mittelt calmed down Lelouch then proceed asked her about the other. It was easy, as Mittelt has opened her heart to Lelouch. He felt bad for using her like this but squashed that feeling because this was necessary. He has gained some valuable information about Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and their plan. Raynare, the former angel was fallen because her insecurities, low self-esteem and need for someone to acknowledge her. Raynare always felt that she was weak, insignificant and could not do anything right that was why when she met Azazel, one of the leader of the Fallen Angel that actual acknowledge her and Shemhazai who ensure her that she was not weak at all, she decided to follow them and became Fallen Angel. However, even if she has become Fallen Angel that problem did not disappear instead it increased because she realized her power was not significant enough to help Azazel and Shemhazai. That was why she searched for something that could make her help them, which made her targeted Asia Sacred Gear, twilight healing that have the power to heal even devil. She believed that if she has that Sacred Gear she could help them and became their power.

'How foolish' Lelouch thought, based from what Mittelt told him about Azazel and Shemhazai. They would not happy if they knew the power Raynare got was come from sacrificing another people life. Then there was Kalawarner, she was in fact Raynare best friend. Kalawarner became a Fallen Angel because she could not leave Raynare alone. Lelouch could not help to impressed from Kalawarner loyalty to Raynare. Next was Dohnaseek, unlike Raynare and Kalawarner, Mittelt not knew him too well because he just joined them but Mittelt knew that Dohnaseek became Fallen Angel because he tried to save a girl life, when the girl was fated to die. Unfortunately, the girl still died and he Dohnaseek became Fallen Angel.

'Interesting' Lelouch thought while he smirked darkly, fortunately Mittelt bask was at him so she could not see it.

"You know, Raynare seem to like you" Mittelt said offhandedly, "She often said that if you are a Fallen Angel, everything will be a lot easier to us"

"Really?" Lelouch asked, wondering what Raynare saw in him for her to make such comment. He was after all has sacred her to death and threated her. Well, it was not like he understand woman mind.

"Yes, though Dohnaseek and Kalawarner think you are too dangerous to let alive" Mittelt frowned while peeked at Lelouch and found him smiling kindly at her, it made her blushed a little. She absentmindedly thought that this must what it felt to have a brother.

"And you?" Lelouch asked, smiling kindly at her, "You are not afraid of me or think I`m dangerous"

"Well" Mittelt turned back from Lelouch, hiding her red face and playing with her finger, "I think you are handsome and a little scary"

"Scary?" Lelouch repeated.

"B..but I`m not afraid of you!" Mittelt finished hastily, "I mean, sometimes Raynare also scary like you but that doesn't make me afraid of her"

"Not to mention you are kind to me," Mittelt added silently but Lelouch could still hear it.

"I see, thank you Mittelt," Lelouch said.

Mittelt looked back at Lelouch again and tried to say something but suddenly the door opened.

"Mittelt?" Raynare said while entered the room and the noticed that Mittelt was sitting on Lelouch lap, "What are you doing?"

Mittelt let out her tongue at Raynare, "That's none of your business!"

"What?" Raynare said angrily but calmed down as she realized there was nothing to gain as Mittelt was doing what she usually do, "Forget it"

Raynare sighed tiredly and stared at Mittelt who still sitting on Lelouch lap, "And how long you are going stay like that!"

"Are you jealous?" Mittelt teased but one sharp glare from Raynare silent her and she immediately stood up.

"Okay, okay!" Mittelt said looking unhappy.

"So, what you need from me Raynare?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"You know, for a prisoner you seem too relaxed" Raynare said while studied Lelouch. His posture was relaxed and confident, he acted unlike a prisoner should act, "Is it because you confident that your friend will save you?"

"No, it's because I have in much worse condition than this" Lelouch smirked, this was nothing compared everything that he has gone through after all.

"You are an enigma" Raynare settled, "You are a hard man to understand Lelouch"

Lelouch smiled, someone like Raynare could not figure him up and no one could. The only one that could figure him up was someone that have felt and experienced the same despair and madness as he or greater.

"Stand up; I want to bring you to another place" Raynare ordered, looking at Lelouch who sat on the ground.

Lelouch stood up with some difficulty but Mittelt helped him.

"Thanks Mittelt" Lelouch said kindly which made Raynare surprised.

"You're welcome," Mittelt said back.

Raynare noticed that Mittelt said that with affection. This made her a little jealous as she never heard Lelouch spoke with such tone and Mittelt never used that kind of voice to anyone, much less a devil, "Mittelt go to Kalawarner, she need you"

Mittelt stared at Raynare suspiciously, "Really?"

"Yes, now go!" Raynare ordered and Mittelt unwillingly obeyed Raynare order.

When Mittelt leaved the room, Raynare turned her attention to Lelouch, "What you do to her?"

Lelouch noticed Raynare voice contained a mixed emotion, there were worry, suspicion and jealous, "Nothing, we just talking with each other"

"If you do something to her…."

Lelouch cut her, "I do nothing"

Raynare stared Lelouch and found nothing suspicious so she begrudgingly believed Lelouch. She turned her back at Lelouch, "Now come with me"

Lelouch followed her out while he thinking a plan, a dark twisted smile appeared on Lelouch face as he came with one plan.

Raynare suddenly shivered but ignored it, walking away with Lelouch behind her.

**(Skip)**

**-Church-**

**-Front Entrance -**

Rias observed the church and the surrounding area and nothing suspicious. It still two hours before the deadline but she planned to attack now, to catch the Fallen Angel and exiled exorcist off guard. After all, the sooner they did this, the sooner they could save Lelouch.

"Um, Ms. President"

Rias turned back and saw both Issei and Asia with her.

"Is something wrong Issei?" Rias smiled at Issei, hiding her worry and inpatient.

"Well" Issei looked unsure, "Do you think that this plan will work?"

Rias thought back the plan. The plan was simple they divided their group into two forces, Rias leaded the first group which composed of Issei and Asia would attack from front while Akeno leaded the second group which composed of Yuto and Koneko would attack from back. They would attack at the same time to force the Fallen Angel group to divided their force and then save Lelouch.

"Yes, it will. The Fallen Angel and Exiled Exorcist won't expect this" Rias reassured Issei.

"Exiled Exorcist?" Issei asked, not knowing what exiled exorcist was.

Rias sighed tiredly, "Well, Le…." She stopped herself from saying Lelouch name because he was not with them right now. It seemed that it has become a habit for her to let Lelouch explained things to Issei.

Rias coughed, "Well, There are two types of Exorcists. The first are the Exorcists who receives the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group borrows its power from God and Angels. And the other ones are called the "Exiled Exorcists". Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils. Killing Devils become their purpose in life and it becomes their entertainment. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty. Though there are always some who escape"

Rias stopped, looking at Asia, "Asia is the example of that"

Issei looked at Asia, "Is that true Asia?"

"Yes" Asia nodded sadly, "Fortunately the church just kicked me out, if not I won't meet you Issei"

"Asia…." Issei stared Asia sadly.

Rias coughed again to gain their attention, "To continue, what do you think happens to those them who escaped? Simple. They go to the Fallen Angels, because even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, which can kill Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That is why they started to collect servants, just like us, devils. That is why they are called "Exiled Exorcists". Some dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. So the boy priest from before is exactly like that. He is an "Exiled Exorcist" and he is in a certain group with Fallen Angels supporting them. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions, they are harder to deal with. It is not smart to deal with them. And this church does not belong to God anymore but to the Fallen Angels."

"I think I understand" Issei said while nodded his head, "But I don't think Asia like that. She is not someone who likes to kill"

"Issei" Asia said happily, she thought that if Issei learned about the exiled exorcist he would hate her but it seems that was not the case.

"I believe in you Asia," Issei said while he took Asia hands, "And I promise to never let them get you"

"Thank you, Issei"

Rias coughed once again, "You two love birds finish can do that later, for now let's focus on our task"

Issei and Asia immediately separated from each other while blushing red.

Rias just smiled looking at this, since her servant happiness was her happiness.

**(Skip)**

**-Church-**

**-Underground-**

"So, why you bring me here?" Lelouch asked while observing his surrounding, there was no one else beside him and Raynare.

Meanwhile, Raynare tried to think an excuse to why he bought Lelouch here. Honestly, she was not planning to bought Lelouch here at all, she was just want to see him and talk in his cell but Mittelt presence in there made her did this. She has bought Lelouch to the open room under the church, well to say it a room was an understatement as it looked like a cave more. This place was the place that she originally planned for the place to extracted Asia Sacred Gear.

"Hm, what is that?" Lelouch asked, unaware of Raynare thought.

Raynare silently thanked for the distraction and looked at the direction Lelouch looked at, a platform with one huge stone cross.

"That is the artifact for extracting Sacred Gear" Raynare informed, this was not a great secret so it was not a problem to told Lelouch.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "But that's mean the bearer will died for having their Sacred Gears extracted from them because Sacred Gears is actually tied with the bearer soul"

"That cannot be helped" Raynare said offhandedly, "Or you will try to convince me to not do that?"

Lelouch smirked darkly, "Of course not, that's someone else job, not mine"

Raynare shivered, not because the smirk but because how uncaring Lelouch words were, "You know, for someone that risked his life to let Asia escape, you seem not care about it one bit"

"Of course, I`m not someone that will risked my own life for other" Lelouch said coldly, "I`m not a saint, I`m a demon"

"Your action say otherwise" Raynare countered, "You care for them, if not for Asia, for Issei"

Lelouch seem surprised at that, "Care? I won't say that"

"Oh really, you seem close with Issei" Raynare countered, "Close enough to be called friend"

Lelouch stared Raynare in disbelief, "Friend? I don't think so"

"Really, then what is Issei for you?" Raynare said, taunting Lelouch. She really could not understand Lelouch after all. The way he said things and the way he acted completely contradicted each other, which one was the truth, which one was the falsehood.

"An interesting piece" Lelouch said simply.

"A friend with benefit?" Raynare concluded. That made sense to her and solidified her thought about Lelouch was using Issei and Issei was using Lelouch.

"No" Lelouch denied it, "To be a friend with benefit, each party must have something to offer and Issei doesn't have anything to offer to me"

Lelouch stared Raynare directly into her eyes, "Issei is a piece for me to use, nothing more, nothing less"

"That quite a ruthless thing to say" Raynare said, in her life as Fallen Angel, she never met a devil like Lelouch. Lelouch was ruthless, cold, cunning and more evil than any devil; he was something that you expected from a devil that you read from bible, the epitome of true devils. However, if that so, why Mittelt could stay calmly with him or made such affection tone to Lelouch. Lelouch was an enigma, a puzzle that she tried to solve and understand. Maybe this was why she became attracted to him, even if he has scared and threated her. Alternatively, perhaps she was attracted to Lelouch because of his power, just like a moth attracted to the fire.

Lelouch just shrugged that, "So be it, it's not like I care"

"You seem not care for a lot of thing," Raynare stated as if that the most obvious thing, "Your life, friend, situation and many other. It makes me wonder, how someone can live like that. On the other hand, perhaps you think this is just one big game. Like you said to me before" I am not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life". I really want to know what's wrong with you to make you think like that"

'Curiosity killed the cat' Raynare thought but ignore it; she was not a cat after all.

"You seem to be interested with me, why?" Lelouch asked curiously.

Raynare cursed herself; she should not be too forward, "I just want to know before I kill you"

"Oh? Is that so" Lelouch said, not surprised at all.

"You seem not surprised, do you believe I will uphold the end of my deal?" Raynare asked though actually she was very reluctant to kill Lelouch.

"I`m a devil and you are a Fallen Angel" Lelouch stated the obvious thing, "there's no need for other reason"

"Yes" Raynare said actually feeling a little bit sad at this but hide it, "And I stand my case, you are really doesn't care about yourself"

Raynare pointed her face while she mimicked Lelouch face, a calm and cold face, "This is not the face you make when you know that you are going to die" she paused and turned back to her usual face.

"Or you trust the Gremory so much that you confidence that they can save you, unharmed?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I trust Gremory" Lelouch revealed, shocking Raynare, "Rias will without doubt try to save me but that will because of the contract that we made. I think you should prepare yourself from the attack that Rias will do"

Once more, Raynare was shocked how easily Lelouch said that. She expected him to try to assure her that Rias would do what she wanted and there would be no attack.

"I already done that" Raynare said simply not revealing too much.

Lelouch silently stared Raynare and then sighed, "I see, you are not a foolish person"

"Though I wonder something" Lelouch said looking at the stone cross, "Why are you doing this? Is it for power?"

"And why I should tell you?' Raynare said harshly.

"No, you don't need to tell me" Lelouch averted his eyes to Raynare who actually disappointed from Lelouch lack of concern about her, "But I wonder why you want more power, you are quite strong after all"

"But not strong enough" Raynare whispered, she was not strong enough; her power was nothing compared with other Fallen Angel. She need more power, to prove that she was not a weakling, a failure.

"Every power has its own price," Lelouch said, gaining Raynare attention.

"You seem to know it better than me" Raynare sneered, mocking Lelouch, "And pray tell how you know it?"

"Experienced" Lelouch said simply while lost in the memories. The death of Euphemia and Shirley were the price he must paid for his power, Geass, The Power of The King, and finally he paid it with his own life.

Raynare shivered badly while looking at Lelouch eyes that reflected nothing but a deep darkness of despair and madness.

"You know" Lelouch started, locking his eyes with Raynare, "You asked me if I think this is just one big game"

Raynare suddenly felt unpleasant feeling from her gut.

"Maybe that is right" Lelouch let out a dark twisted insane smile to Raynare, "To me; my whole life, is one huge chess game"

The cave trembled.

**(Skip)**

**-Church-**

**-Inside-**

Issei looking awed at the damage that Rias has done to the door of the church while they entered the church.

The twin door made from wood was destroyed, no, annihilated without a single trace from Rias power, leaving a huge hole at the entrance of the church.

'Such power' Issei thought, he wondered if he could become this strong.

However, his thought must come to halt when he saw what waited them inside, a battalion of exiled exorcist leaded by Dohnaseek and Freed was waiting for them. Asia hid herself behind Issei back when she saw Freed, while Issei was fuming with anger at that crazy priest.

"Well, well, Madam Gremory" Dohnaseek stared Rias before turned his attention to Issei and Asia, "It seem you truly have made him your servant and you also bring us our runaway nun"

"Dohnaseek, it seem you have recovered from Lelouch beating" Rias addressed Dohnaseek and turned at Freed, "And you still look creepy as ever."

"Hahaha, man I like it, I love it, more, more, stare me with that eyes," Freed said with such ecstasy in his voice.

If not for this serious situation Issei might have sweat dropped, that person, Freed have some serious issue.

Rias wisely ignored Freed and observed the exiled exorcist that gathered then stared Dohnaseek, "You seem not surprised why we are here"

"Of course, we know that you will not quietly give us Asia back" Dohnaseek stated, "We expected that you will do this. But, you are foolish to fight us on our ground face to face and only by yourself"

Issei became angry at Dohnaseek veiled insult but before he could make a move Rias stopped her by raised her hands.

"It will be wise if you don't insult our Issei" Rias said calmly, "You don't know his power"

Dohnaseek looking at Rias confused but just shrugged it, because based what Raynare told him, Issei Sacred Gear was something that he should not concern about, "I don't think so. I think you are the one that overestimated him"

"What are you blabbering around?" Freed yelled while swinging his sword of light around, "Less talk, lets fight!"

"Patient Freed" Dohnaseek glared Freed, making him quiet. Freed was not that stupid to opposed Dohnaseek order when he needed the Fallen Angel light power.

"Madam Gremory" Dohnaseek called Rias, "You are outnumbered and your sneak attack failed, I suggest that you give us Asia back peacefully"

"I`m afraid I cannot do that" Rias said calmly. She not disturbed knowing that Akeno sneak attack failed, "You see, our Issei here took a liking to Asia"

"Damn that's right we won't let you have A…." Issei trailed as he processed Rias last words and blushed red, "Ms. President!"

"Hm, why are you angry Issei? Isn't that's right?" Rias teased looking at Asia and Issei who blushed red.

"Issei" Asia said, her face was hot and she tried to hide it but failed miserably.

"So, where is Lelouch?" Rias asked Dohnaseek but before he could answer, Freed beat him.

"You should worry yourself, you bitch! That piece of shit is in underground, the entrance is under that altar! Now let's fight!" Freed yelled, his patient was wearing thin.

Dohnaseek sighed tiredly, Freed was a loose cannon, why the accepted him to join them was beyond his understanding.

"Thank you" Rias said smiling with thick mark on her head. There would be hell to see, no one called her bitch or insulted the person that she respected.

"Issei, I want you and Asia to make a dash to the altar and help Lelouch after I make an opening," Rias whispered low enough so only Asia and Issei next to her could hear that. After all, she did not want Issei to see the carnage that she would bring.

Issei and Asia was confused but that did not last long.

Rias summoned her power and made a black big ball the set it off at the direction of altar, which fortunately where Dohnaseek, Freed and other exiled exorcist stood. They made a dash to avoid it but some of the exiled exorcist was not so lucky and caught up in the line of fire, they died before they knew it. However, Dohnaseek successfully evaded it by flying away and Freed by jumping out of the way. Because Rias attack there were a trail on the ground and huge hole on the wall with the altar completely eradicated, showing a hidden staircase.

"Now Issei!" Rias ordered as she took a flight.

Issei and Asia immediately ran to the hidden staircase while Rias flying above them, protecting them from exiled exorcist attack.

"Don't think I will let you!" Dohnaseek yelled while summoned the spear of light and threw it at Issei but Rias summoned a shield, protecting Issei.

"Be careful Ms. President," Issei yelled as he entered the hidden staircase with Asia.

"Damn you bitch!" Freed yelled while fired his gun.

Rias calmly evaded it by her head slightly.

"Come to think about it, I still have unfinished business with you for what you done with Issei" Rias said smiling pleasantly but her eyes said the other way.

Freed immediately knew that he was in deep shit, "Shit!"

**(Skip)**

**-Church-**

**-Back Entrance -**

Tremble.

"Ara, ara, it seem you have make Ms. President angry" Akeno said while summoned another lighting to Kalawarner and Mittelt but the evaded by flying away to another direction.

"Damn, this woman and that lighting are annoying" Mittelt cursed and evaded a tree that was thrown to her by Koneko.

"Foul mouth" Koneko said simply.

"A lady shouldn't say thing like that," Yuto said while slashed one of the exiled exorcist sword of light. The exorcist sword just gasped in disbelief because when Yuto sword hit his sword of light, the light on his sword sucked by Yuto sword.

"What the hell is that!" The exiled exorcist yelled.

"It's the "Holy-Eraser", a darkness sword that engulfs light." Yuto revealed while slashed the exiled exorcist chest, making him fall to the ground.

"You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!" The fallen exiled exorcist said, gasping in pain but Yuto mercilessly be headed him.

"I must thank Ms. President for let me to kill this exorcist," Yuto said smiling but his eyes was cold, "If there is something I hate and detest, that is exorcist"

"This is not looking good," Kalawarner said to Mittelt, next to her. They have prepared for this but at any rate; they would defeated if this continues. She knew that since Issei took Asia away, Raynare plan was destined to fail. She should make Raynare abandoned her plan even if she must force her but she did not done it. Now, she must pay the price for that with their life but she prayed that Raynare survive this.

Mittelt just nodded but somehow she did not felt angry but happy because if they were defeated Lelouch would live. Thought it seem she would die, it kind of made her sad, to die when she finally met someone that…. she shook her head now was not the time for this, she must focused and survived this.

**(Skip)**

**-Church –**

**-Underground-**

"So, it has begun" Lelouch said as he felt another tremor.

"Damn it! I don't think they will attack us this soon" Raynare cursed, she was worry about her friends and hope for the best.

"Raynare!" someone yelled, making Lelouch and Raynare attention focused on the entrance of the cave.

"Issei" Lelouch said as he saw Issei and Asia at the entrance.

"Well, well, you have come" Raynare sneered at Asia and Issei, "Have you come to give Asia back to us?"

"In your dream!' Issei yelled while raising his left arm to the air, "Sacred Gear!"

Issei left arm engulfed by light and when the light gone, a red gauntlet was on Issei left arm.

"We will save Lelouch and put an end to this!" Issei said threateningly while aimed his Sacred Gears at Raynare.

"Huh? You want to fight me with that?" Raynare laughed hard, "With twice critical"

"Shut up! I will defeat you Raynare!"

That snapped Raynare, she no longer laughing and her face twisted into an ugly expression of anger.

"I have told you before to not call me by my name, you Low-class Devil," Raynare whispered but loud enough for them to hear. Raynare black wings opened up and gave an ominous feeling.

"You are…." Raynare said before she suddenly vanished from her spot next to Lelouch and appeared in front of Issei. She grabbed Issei neck and threw him at the wall.

Blam!

"Akh!" Issei yelled, feeling pain all over his body and fallen to the ground, leaving a cracked wall because the force that Raynare used.

"Weak" Raynare finished, not looking at Issei but to Asia, "And now dear Asia, please come with me or you precious devil will die"

Asia looked at Issei worriedly; she knew that Raynare was serious and Issei stood no chance to winning this fight. Maybe, maybe she should….

"Don't do it Asia!" Issei said as he stood up, coughing blood. If he was normal human, without doubt he was dead already, "We have come this far!"

Raynare stared Issei with unreadable expression and then grabbed Asia shoulder and threw her at Lelouch.

"Aaaa!" Asia yelled in pain as she fallen to the ground in front of Lelouch.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked, he wanted to give her a hand but could not with his bot hand tied.

"Asia!" Issei yelled and made a mad dash at Raynare with his Sacred Gear aimed at Raynare face but Raynare evaded it without effort.

"I`m okay" Asia said as she tried to stood up, "But cannot you help Lelouch?"

Lelouch shook his head and showed Asia his back, "Raynare tied me up with this and while this still on me, I cannot use my power"

Asia immediately put her hand on the light handcuff tried to remove it but a sudden jolt of pain stopped her.

"Don't do it, you will only hurt yourself" Lelouch said while Asia nursed her hands, "Only a Fallen Angel that cast it could release it"

"Promotion knight!" Issei yelled as he gained speed but it still not enough, Raynare speed was beyond his.

'So, he finally use his power as pawn' Lelouch thought while observed Raynare evaded Issei punch, 'But that still doesn't enough for him to win against Raynare'

"It's useless" Raynare yelled as she punched Issei on stomach, making Issei cough out blood and send him back, "How many times you do, it won't change the fact that you cannot defeat me!"

"I will not give up!" Issei yelled in defiant as he stood up and wiped the blood.

"You are not only Low-class Devil but also weak, dumb and" Raynare appeared next to Issei and delivered a kick to his ribs, "A fool!"

"Akh!" Issei yelled in pain and fallen to the ground again, he sure some of his ribs were broken.

Raynare calmly walked to him and put her leg on Issei head, pinning him down to the ground. She looked at Issei like something lower than bug, "Let me explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of one. You cannot shorten the gap between us. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only two. It cannot be helped. How can you win against me! Ahahahahaha!"

Asia looked back at Lelouch, he was in the verge of crying, and "Cannot we do something to help Issei?"

Lelouch resisted the urge to avert his eyes. He could not stand how Asia looked at him; it was so pure, innocent, unknown to the world cruelty, just like the fresh snow that has just fallen from the sky, just like a saint. The opposite of him, he was a demon, a demon emperor that already have his hand, body and soul tainted with madness, darkness and blood of millions of people, the one who didn't deserve a salvation but damnation.

"We cannot do nothing but believe in Issei" Lelouch averted his eyes from Asia as he wondered how could someone be that pure.

Asia was looking down in defeat. She knew that she could not do nothing but heal and if she helped Issei now, she without of doubt would only hindered Issei.

Issei gritted his teeth and grabbed Raynare leg that pinned him down with his trembling hand, "I won't give up!"

Raynare snarled and shook Issei hand that hold her the kicked him hard on stomach, making Issei coughed another blood and flew to the air the fallen not far from Lelouch and Asia.

'Fool' Lelouch thought, 'But, I must praise you for you stubbornness and will Issei'

"Issei!" Asia yelled, as she saw what happened to Issei.

"Time to finish this once for all" Raynare said while summoned spear of light and threw it to Issei to finish him off.

Lelouch widen his eyes, he could not let Issei killed, and he still needed Issei. Lelouch unconsciously moved his body to Issei to shield him but someone beat him.

Stab!

Lelouch and Raynare immediately stopped from what they do and widen their eyes in disbelief as they saw what happened.

"Ugh, what happened?" Issei said, trying to stand up but stopped when he saw what happened before him.

Asia stood before Issei with both arms stretched to shield Issei and there was a spear of light pierced her chest. Blood emerged from the wound, making a red spot on her clothes and when the spear of light finally disappeared, Asia blood gushed out from the wound and some of it hit Issei face, making his face smeared with blood. Then like a puppet that have their string cut down, Asia fallen to the ground.

"Asia!" Issei yelled while moved to her, he hugged her with one hand while the other held Asia hand.

"Issei" Asia said weakly, she losing blood so quickly and it would be a matter of time before she died, "Are you alright?'

"I`m okay but why you do that!" Issei said in distress.

"I`m glad" Asia said as her eyes starting to close.

"No! No!" Issei yelled and shook her, "Don't close your eyes!"

"Issei" Asia said as her voice grew weakly, "Thank you"

"Asia!" Issei yelled in despair as Asia closed her eyes and her breath stopped, "Please! Please open your eyes!"

However, Issei plead was unheard. Asia already died, the spear have pierced her heart.

"Issei" Lelouch said as a memory appeared on his mind, making him saw not Issei and Asia but he and Shirley.

'This is not funny' Lelouch gritted his teeth and clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. He immediately shook his head and tried to suppress the memory. He averted his eyes from them to Raynare and surprised from what he saw.

Raynare could not believe it; Asia sacrificed herself to save Issei and died, with this, her plan officially failed because to extract Sacred Gear from the bearer, the bearer must alive. However, she also angry and jealous to Asia, not because Asia have Sacred Gear but because that Asia still attained her innocent even after she joined them, unlike her who lost it when she became a fallen angel and to make it worse this scene bought back another memory that she wish to forgot but couldn't. The memory when she was an angel, when she still pure and innocent like Asia, she still remembered it clearly, that day she was with her partner, another angel with a mission to kill an exiled devil. The mission was quite simple but because she made one wrong move, the exiled devil not only escaped but also injured her, though her injury not that dangerous to take her life but if she leave it alone, it would. Her partner however, not only blames her for the escaped exiled devil but also leave her alone to die. Even though, that injury was because she tried to save her partner life. That was the day she met Azazel and when she decided to become Fallen Angel.

"I won't forgive you" Issei growled while he lied down Asia gently on the ground and snapped Raynare out.

DRAGON BOOSTER!

The Sacred Gear on Issei left arm responded to his shout. The jewel in the gauntlet made a bright shine. Some mysterious mark appeared on the gauntlet and Issei felt power running down his body.

"I will make you pay!"

BOOST!

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel on the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

HEARTBEAT.

"I will kill you!"

Issei took a step forward and suddenly he vanished and reappeared in front of Raynare. Issei then punched Raynare hard on the face, making her bounced off to the wall because the power Issei used.

Blam!

Raynare coughed blood; she could feel several of her bone broke, Issei strength was a lot stronger than before, it was like fighting a different people. Raynare could not help but to wonder how could twice-critical boosted Issei power this much. She tried to move but to her horror she could not, Issei punch made her embedded to the wall, it would take some time before she could release herself.

BOOST!

"This is the end"

BOOST!

EXPLOSION!

Lelouch finally snapped back as he saw Issei surrounded by a glowing yellow aura.

"Time energy field that manipulate time and space" Lelouch said as he recognized it.

Issei opened up his palm and there was one small red orb floating on the air, then Issei bought his hand that have the Sacred Gear back as if he wanted to punch the orb. He aimed at Raynare head to make sure she died.

'That is a magic blast' Lelouch widen his eyes in realization but have to time to think why Issei could use that move because if what he felt about the power level of that orb was true, that attack would kill Raynare in one move.

"Issei stop it! Are you sure that Asia wanted!" Lelouch yelled, which made Issei who in the progress to punch the red orb faltered a little but Issei still made it, a single red light beam was shoot and traveled to Raynare who still could not move. However, because Lelouch distracted Issei at the last moment, the red beam missed it aim but still hit Raynare in stomach.

"Argh!" Raynare yelled in pain and when the red beam finally disappeared she fallen to the ground with a hole on her stomach.

Lelouch stared the after effect, the red beam was strong enough to pierced Raynare and the rock wall behind her, then he looked at Issei who fallen down to his knees. Suddenly the light handcuff disappeared into a thin air, 'Raynare must be the one that made it'

Lelouch walked to Issei and patted his shoulder.

Issei turned his head back, revealed that he was crying, "Lelouch, Asia is…."

"Don't worry Issei, we can save her with evil pieces" Lelouch said reassuringly.

"Really?" Issei said like his life was depended on it.

"Yes" Lelouch said before he walked to Raynare while he was thinking why he done that, why he stopped Issei from finished Raynare, was it because of he didn't want Issei to taint his hand with blood or was it because of Raynare story that he heard from Mittelt? Still, that did not change the fact that he stopped Issei because of concern. It did not matter if it for Issei of Raynare because this proved one thing, he still have an emotion, a human heart that he thought he have erased when he reigned as Demon Emperor.

Lelouch looked down at the lying figure of Raynare; her condition was not a great one that for sure. There were no traces of the proud looking Raynare, replacing it was a sacred looking girl.

"A…Am I going to die?" Raynare asked, coughing blood from her mouth as the pool of blood beneath her grew larger, "I…I don't want to die…."

For a second the image of a dying Shirley overlapped with Raynare. Lelouch shook his head, trying to erase that Image then he tried to say something but stopped when he saw two portals of light that the Fallen Angel used appeared next to Raynare and from it came out Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Raynare we must….Raynare!" Kalawarner yelled when she noticed Raynare condition and moved to help her.

"Raynare are you alright?" Mittelt also yelled and moved to Raynare.

Lelouch noticed that both Mittelt and Kalawarner were not fine, their clothes tattered, and their body covered with bruise, cut, and blood. They looked half death if Lelouch must say.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt, is that you?" Raynare asked weakly and started to cry, "Help me…. I don't want to die"

"You!" Kalawarner looked at Lelouch with anger, "You are the one who done this?"

"Lelouch….." Mittelt looked like he has betrayed her.

"No, it's Issei" Lelouch said, pointing at Issei who held Asia in his arms.

"Lelouch!" Issei yelled when he noticed the other Fallen Angel.

"It's okay Issei; they are not in a state to fight us" Lelouch reassured Issei, while looking at both of them. Kalawarner was looking murderous at Issei and Mittelt was attending Raynare wound.

"Now, is not the time for this" Mittelt said while she put her hand on Raynare wound, "We must treat her quickly"

Kalawarner begrudgingly averted her eyes from Issei and tried to summon a portal. However, she suddenly widens her eyes in shock, "A barrier?"

"What?" Mittelt said in shock and tried to summon a portal and found out he could not.

"You cannot escape; Akeno has put a barrier in the entire church so you cannot escape"

Lelouch turned back and saw Rias entered.

"You!" Kalawarner yelled, "Where is Dohnaseek?"

"He is death and everyone else," Rias informed and whispered the last part angrily, "Though Freed escaped"

Mittelt and Kalawarner tensed, surrounded and outnumbered and not to mention their leader was on the verge of dying, this was not look good to them.

"Lelouch, I`m happy you are safe!" Rias yelled while launched herself at Lelouch.

Lelouch caught Rias in his arms and pushed her away, "Thank you Rias but please refrain yourself from doing that"

"Ms. President!" Issei yelled, gaining Rias attention, while held Asia close in his arms, "Please help Asia!"

Rias was looking surprised for a moment before turned sad, "I`m sorry Issei, I should have not let you two go alone"

"No, it is my fault Ms. President" Issei stared the ground, "If I`m stronger"

"No, you are strong Issei" Lelouch countered while looking at Issei Sacred Gear intently, "Do you recognize Issei Sacred Gear Rias?"

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the "Boosted Gear"" Rias said in disbelief, "So this is the reason why Issei targeted by the fallen angel"

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the "Boosted Gear"" Issei repeated in confusion.

"It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. It is one of the "Longinus" that said have the ability to attain the power that surpasses Devil-Lords and God for a certain time. According to the legends, in human's time, it doubles the possessor's power every 10 seconds that is the ability of "Boosted Gear". Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the leader-class fallen angels and high-class devils. By mastering it, he could even kill God." Lelouch explained, looking at Issei who seem happy, "But even if it is a powerful Sacred Gear, it still has a big risk of needing time. There are not enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Lelouch reminded Issei so he would not do anything reckless again and by looking at down fall face of Issei, he seem to understood this.

"Okay, but enough for that" Issei said suddenly, "Please helps Asia!"

Rias was looking unsurely at Asia then Lelouch. She still remembered that she was actually stole Issei from Lelouch. So maybe this was the time to pay that debt by letting Lelouch have Asia.

Lelouch understating what Rias thinking shook his head, "No, she is yours"

"But…." Rias tried to argue but Lelouch stopped her by raised his hand, "Why?"

"Do you know why the snow is white?" Lelouch asked the same question that C.C have asked him.

"Huh?" Rias tilted her head in confusion, she didn't expect Lelouch to asked a question like this.

"To symbolize purity" Lelouch answered by himself while he stared Asia and then Rias.

"Do you know what happen if you touch the snow with soiled hands?" Lelouch smiled sadly, looking down at his hands before looking back at Rias, "The snow will lose its purity"

"That's why I give it to you, so it will not lose its purity" Lelouch finished and turned back from Rias to the Fallen Angels.

"After all, these hand will never can hold anything, these tainted hands of mine that soaked with blood of countless person" Lelouch muttered low enough so no one could hear it.

Rias was looking at Lelouch confusedly, she understood what Lelouch tried to told him but not entirely, it was like she missing some of the important key to understood Lelouch words completely. Still, she would do just what Lelouch wanted.

Issei was looking confused, he did not understand what Lelouch talking about and wisely ignored it before his brain over heated.

Rias took out her Bishop piece and showed it to Issei, "Issei, what do you think this is?"

"What's that?" Issei asked as he studied the red Bishop piece.

"Issei, this is a "Bishop" chess piece."

"Huh?"

"Remember Lelouch explanation about evil pieces?" Rias sighed, "This is one of the evil pieces"

"I know that I'm late in telling you this now but a devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", 2 "Bishops", 2 "Rooks", and 1 "Queen". Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my "Bishops", and I still have another one left." Rias explained while moving towards Issei.

"Please lay her on the ground" Rias asked, which Issei obeyed immediately.

"The bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. Asia healing power could be useful as a bishop. I will reincarnate this girl as a devil." Rias said as she willed her power flow, making a crimson aura surrounded her body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Bishop", with a new life, be delighted!" Rias said and the red chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body and the stopped her magic flow.

After a short while, Asia opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Asia said while blinking rapidly, "Issei?"

"Asia!" Issei yelled in happiness and hugged Asia, making the poor girl blushed red.

"Asia, I have resurrected you as a devil and my servant," Rias said to Asia before turned her attention to Issei, "From now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior devil."

"Yes, Ms. President" Issei said happily as he made an oath to not let this kind of things happened again.

"Now, about you three" Rias said, turning her attention to the three Fallen Angel, "What should I do with you three?"

Now Kalawarner and Mittelt became uncomfortable, this is the end for them.

"Let me take care of this Rias" Lelouch said, standing between Rias and them.

"If you say so," Rias said, Lelouch was the one who involved with this mess so he have right to do anything he wanted to them.

Lelouch nodded and stared them. Kalawarner immediately stood up to protect Mittelt and Raynare with her body, while Mittelt focused her power to heal Raynare but failing miserably.

"I won't let you!" Kalawarner threated but with her current condition, that was more like an empty threat.

"Lelouch, I beg you please help Raynare," Mittelt pleaded, surprising the rest of occupant of the room, minus Lelouch.

"Mittelt, you cannot be serious!" Kalawarner said but Mittelt told her that she was serious.

"You, after what you have done to Asia…." Issei gritted his teeth.

"Lelouch, I think you should finish them," Rias said without emotion, "If you leave them alone, they will come back with revenge"

My decision have been made" Lelouch ignored both Issei and Rias, instead he turned to Asia and walked to her, "But, I want to ask one thing first to Asia"

"Me?" Asia said while pointed her finger at herself, looking at Lelouch in front of her.

"Do you believe that they deserve a second chance, redemption, after all thing they have done?" Lelouch asked with voice void of any emotion.

"Lelouch you don't mean to…." Rias said but stopped when she saw Lelouch eyes. Although Lelouch voice was void of any emotion, his eyes said a different thing.

Asia noticed that Lelouch seem to struggling about something that she did not knew. However, she knew that her answer would not affect the three fallen angels but also Lelouch. She took a breath and opened her mouth, "I believe they deserve it after all god, Ouch!"

Everyone sweat dropped, if not for the serious situation, they would have fallen to the ground. However, because of that the tense atmosphere instantly disappeared.

Lelouch let out a small chuckle before turned to laugh, "I see, I see"

Lelouch laughed so hard, making his eyes got teary.

Rias was surprised as this was the first time he saw Lelouch laughed.

Issei was looking confused as ever.

Kalawarner and Mittelt were also looking confused.

However, Asia while nursed her head realized something that other did not. Lelouch laugh to her was sad, like the laughter of a broken man who didn't have purpose to live anymore, someone that have saw more than what they should have, someone that have saw hell and more. Not to mention the sheer despair that she saw on Lelouch eyes, it made her shivered but also sad.

Lelouch stopped laughing and turned back from Asia.

"You are really like a saint Asia" Lelouch whispered low so Asia would be the one could hear it but the last part he made sure that no one could hear it, "But, I`m not"

Lelouch walked to Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare who lying on the ground, Raynare would die in any moment.

"Step aside," Lelouch said to Kalawarner who stood before him with a cold voice.

"Why I must…."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and glared Kalawarner darkly with a hidden glint of madness.

Kalawarner shivered and she moved out Lelouch way immediately, 'How…how could someone have eyes like that'

"Mittelt" Lelouch addressed her with a smile.

"Lelouch, will you help her?" Mittelt asked with hope.

Lelouch patted her head, "Yes, now let her go. I want to speak with her"

Mittelt nodded and moved away.

"Raynare, can you hear me?" Lelouch asked while he kneeled next to her.

"Lelouch" Raynare said weakly, her face was pale, "Am I going to die? Die before I can show them that I`m not weak….or worthless…. Before I can prove anything…. I will die as no one….just another nameless fallen angel"

Lelouch frowned a little, the loss of blood has made her became incoherent.

"Raynare, do you want me to save you? Even at the cost you will become a devil," Lelouch asked and he heard several gasp behind him, "As my servant"

"You!" Kalawarner yelled but stopped by Mittelt who shook her head.

"Ms. President!" Issei yelled but Rias shook her head, this was the least she could do though that did not mean she like it.

"Why….why you want me?" Raynare asked, "I`m just…."

"I need you, Raynare" Lelouch said the magic word to convince Raynare, if he prolongs this anymore he would lose her, "You are special after all"

"I`m needed" Raynare said weakly but with happiness, "I`m special"

Rias twitched; she really did not like this at all, Lelouch never said something like that to her.

"So you will accept?" Lelouch asked, his voice became more formal, "Will you make a contract?"

"Yes"

That was what Lelouch needed as he summoned a parchment and his evil pieces. He took Raynare hand and made her finger touched the sign part of the parchment, "I need you to channel some of you power to your hand now"

"What are you doing?" Kalawarner yelled but too late as Raynare hand glowed and the parchment burned with purple flame.

"That is a simple contract to make sure the one who signed it won't harm or betray me," Lelouch explained while summoned another parchment and gave it to Kalawarner.

Kalawarner took it and read it, what written on the parchment just like what Lelouch told her, "An ally contract?"

Lelouch nodded but unknown to Kalawarner that was not ally contract, at first it might look like that but actually, it was a lot different from ally contract. If Lelouch would give it name, he would called it, a binding contract or Geass contract as it made based from his power. The contract would make the one who signed it could not deny the order of the one who made it and ensure that the one who signed it wouldn't betray or harm the one who made it. However, there was some weak point, as he must clearly state that, he was ordering them and it was more like a strong compulsion to make them obeyed his order than absolute order, so they couldn't deny it, though if they have a strong will, they could deny it. The good part was they would not realize it and they would not act like a droid like when he used his Geass power and not to mention he could order them many times. He got this idea from the ally contract that he and Rias made as he realized the potential on it.

"Now, let's see" Lelouch said looking at his evil pieces, "I`m not like Rias so I will just do it without that ceremony"

Lelouch let the evil pieces to go down to Raynare from one pawn and so on.

"Four pawns" Lelouch noted as he channeled his power while Raynare body surrounded by purple glow, healing her wound and her black wings turned into black bat wings.

"It's done, she will wake soon," Lelouch said and turned his attention to Kalawarner and Mittelt, "I will give you the same proposal, join me"

Kalawarner was looking unsure and tried to argue but Mittelt stopped her when she suddenly hugged Lelouch.

"Thank you!" Mittelt said happily while Lelouch hugged her back so she will not fall.

"Ms. President, are you alright?" Issei asked when he noticed a red aura surrounded Rias body.

"Oh, I`m alright Issei" Rias said with a forced smile, "Perfectly right"

Issei gulped and wisely shut his mouth.

"So, you will join me?" Lelouch asked while summoned another parchment.

"Yes!" Mittelt said as she let go Lelouch and took the parchment.

'That's quick' Lelouch taught as he saw Mittelt channeled her power just like Raynare done and when Mittelt done it, he repeated the same procedure.

"Two pawns" Lelouch said, channeling his power as it healed Mittelt and changed her black wings to black bat wings.

"Two pawns? I`m only worth two pawns" Mittelt sulked and made Lelouch unsure what to do for a second before she happily jumped, "Well, that doesn't matter. Lelouch do you think that I look more cute with this bat wings?"

Lelouch sweat dropped and turned his attention to Kalawarner, "So what you will do?"

Kalawarner sighed; the answer was clear, "I will join you"

"But" Kalawarner said while looking at Issei and do the same thing that Raynare and Mittelt done with the parchment she held, "That doesn't mean I will forgive him"

Issei shivered.

"Well, as long as you don't kill or maim him" Lelouch said while he repeated the same procedure with Raynare and Mittelt.

"Lelouch!" Issei yelled while Asia and Rias chuckled.

"Two pawns" Lelouch stated and unsummon back his evil pieces.

"Well then, congratulations Lelouch" Rias said happily but Lelouch could tell she was not happy with his choice of servant.

"Now, that we finished our business here. Let's go back"

Rias, Issei and Asia were moving towards the exit, followed by Mittelt and Kalawarner who holding the unconscious Raynare. Lelouch stared at them for a while before turned his attention to the stone cross that everybody forgotten.

Lelouch smiled darkly as a purple magic circle appeared under the stone cross and swallowed it.

'This is the first time I used my pocked dimension to store something that big' Lelouch thought, feeling the drain in his power, 'However, I`m sure that this thing will be proven useful to me in the future'

Lelouch let out a stratified smile as a dark gleam entered his eyes and followed other.

However, unknown to him there was someone who have observing him since his first encounter with Dohnaseek and Rias. The figure was pleased with what the figure saw, Lelouch have proven himself to the figure.

'It won't be long when we finally meet face to face, Lelouch'

* * *

Please Review

A/N: So, what do you think? And sorry for those who hoping Asia become Lelouch first pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N: Thanks for the review

**-Underworld- **Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red_" Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 6: Secret

**-Lelouch Apartment-**

Lelouch sat on the sofa as he stared the dark living room of his apartment, which illumined by the dim light of the moon that entered from the window because he did not close the curtain and turned off the light.

It had been some times after that event in the church. Lelouch and Rias parted with each other as soon as they briefed what happened to each other. However, he knew that Rias was unsatisfied with his explanation and unhappy for stopping her getting more information from his newest pieces, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. He understood why Rias wanted more information but they were his pieces. Therefore, it was within his right and responsibility to stop Rias. In addition, the fact they all were tired from everything that happened and this was not the time for that. He was glad that Rias did not pursue this anymore and accepted his reason.

However, it was not lost to Lelouch that Rias, Yuuto and Akeno dislike his choice for his pieces. However, in Yuuto case, dislike was not the correct word, as he seemed downright hate Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. If Lelouch must guess, it had something to do with the fact the three of them was once a fallen angel. Lelouch wondered what happened to made Yuuto hate fallen angel so much. He decided he would investigate this. After all, it would not do if one of Rias pieces attacks his.

Still, it seemed his decision to made Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt had made his relationship with Rias and his pieces to become uncomfortable to say at least.

Lelouch let out a sigh.

This complicated things.

He was so tired and wanted to sleep but he could not because….

"You still awake?" A woman voice said, making Lelouch turned his head to the source.

There was Kalawarner, standing in front of the door that leads to his bedroom that temporarily occupied by her, Raynare and Mittelt for the night.

It was after he said he would went home that Issei suddenly asked where Asia would stay for tonight that he realized the same also applied to them. He was not the only one that realized this as Rias and other realized this too and asked him about it. His apartment was big but not big enough to housed four people. Still, because he did not have anywhere else for the three to stay and it was a big no for them to stay at the church because several reason but the major one was because the destruction that Rias made. Therefore, he told them they would stay with him until he found another place for them. This sparked another argument with Rias.

Lelouch did not understand why Rias was so angry about it and Akeno seemed to dislike this idea. He told them the truth and before he could say anything else, Rias offered them to stay in the clubhouse for a while but that would not work because did not allow outsiders and people might start asking questions. Also the fact they were his responsibility. Rias relented and they would stay with him. However, Rias told him that it just for tonight, as she would ask his father, Lord Gremory a place for them. She did not even let him to argue with her at all.

Therefore, it was what happened that brought them in this current condition.

"Yes, I cannot sleep" Lelouch answered, watching Kalawarner walked and sat before him.

They stared each other for a while.

"So" Lelouch started, "Is Raynare and Mittelt already asleep?"

"Yes" Kalawarner answered, not once averted her eyes from Lelouch, "Raynare need to rest because the injury and Mittelt is still young"

"And you? Why don't you sleep?" Lelouch asked, even if he already knew why.

"I need to talk with you," Kalawarner stated simply, "Lelouch"

"Speak" Lelouch said, closing his eyes.

"I still don't trust you" Kalawarner said, her voice was cold.

"I expected that" Lelouch said simply. Unlike Raynare and Mittelt who became his pieces 'willingly', Kalawarner was not. The reason Kalawarner became his pieces was because Raynare. If not, Lelouch was sure Kalawarner would not become his pieces.

"However…." Kalawarner trailed off with her voice trembled a bit, which made Lelouch opened his eyes.

He saw that Kalawarner struggled to say something.

He waited patiently as he saw Kalawarner opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally steeled herself to speak.

"I grateful to you for saving Raynare life" Kalawarner said. Her head lowered down, making her hair hid her face while she clenched her hands hard on her lap as her body trembled a bit.

Lelouch guessed that Kalawarner was not a person who often thanked someone.

"Don't thank me," Lelouch said simply, his tone was flat, "I just want to get myself a piece for my evil pieces and I cannot resist the temptation to have fallen angel as my pieces"

Kalawarner lifted her head and stared Lelouch. Her expression was unreadable but Lelouch noticed that Kalawarner not convinced by that.

"Still, the fact remain that you saved Raynare" Kalawarner said simply.

"…."

"…."

The two stayed silent as they stared each other.

"What exactly is your relationship with Raynare?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

"Why you ask that?" Kalawarner asked back in confusion before her eyes narrowed, "Did Mittelt said something?"

Lelouch wondered if he should tell her but against it, "No, but you two seem to be close, judging by how you acted back then"

Kalawarner nodded, accepting Lelouch answer. However, it did not mean she would answer him.

"It's none of your business"

"I see" Lelouch said simply, "I will not force you to answer it but I hope you will tell me when you deem me trusted enough for that"

"You won't force me?" Kalawarner asked in disbelief, she expected Lelouch to do that after all.

"Everyone has something that they won't share to other," Lelouch said, looking out to the night sky from the window, "Everyone has their own secret"

Kalawarner studied Lelouch silently. It hard for her to believe this devil in front of her was the same devil from before because Lelouch was acting differently from before. She also did not see the glint of madness that she saw before in Lelouch eyes. It made her wondered if this why Raynare and Mittelt attracted to him. Honestly, the man before him was like a puzzle. It just like when you finally found a way to solve it. He would suddenly change the rule to solve it.

Kalawarner did not want to admit it but Lelouch intrigued her.

Silently, Kalawarner stood and walked away to the bedroom as nothing left to talk about. However, before she opened the door, Lelouch called her.

"Kalawarner, do you believe karma?"

Kalawarner stopped and turned back to Lelouch who still stared the night sky from the window. She wanted to answer it but Lelouch beaten her.

"Because after what happened, I`m starting to believe it" Lelouch smiled sadly.

The reason why he started to believe in it was that what happened in the church was so eerily similar to what happened to him. The way Asia died in Issei hands and the way Raynare dying reminded him greatly about him and Shirley. He was glad it finally struck him now and not before because without doubt it would distract him. In addition, this was also the reason why he could not sleep because as a soon as he closed his eyes, he remembered about it.

He tried to suppress the memories again, like what he did at the church but failed. It seemed the only reason why he could do it before was that it still did not sink in him. However, after things calmed down….

Lelouch wondered if this perhaps was a sign for him.

Euphemia had forgiven him and wished him to be happy in the second life he had.

But….

What about others? Did they forgive him too? Or not?

After what he did….

Did one forgiveness enough to erase all the mistake and sin he had?

He wondered about it as the burden that once lifted by Euphemia once dropped again in his shoulder.

The kindness the Duke showed him.

The peaceful life style he was living.

It had made him become soft, dulling his sense, making him almost forget everything he had did before in his former life.

If it was not the case, why sometimes he was caught off guard by what happened.

Furthermore, what was his purpose in this new world?

All this time, he had been borrowing the Duke purpose to bring back Dantalion clan to its former glory. However, what would happen after he do that? He would lose his purpose once again. He tried to find his own but he still has not found it or maybe he would never find it.

What good was a second chance if he did not have a purpose of his own?

He was just living now, just as he did once before, when he still have not met C.C and when his memories sealed by the Emperor.

If only everything went as he planned. He would die on Suzaku hands, bringing peace in his world and pay for all his sin because he could not think other ways to pay it. However, he did not calculate the World of C interference and Euphemia wish.

Still, it perhaps a lot better if he wondered for all eternity than got this second chance because the torment he would experience would be the price he pay. However, Euphemia second chance changed it all. He could not pay for his sin or he could not kill himself without betraying Euphemia wish. Something he did not want.

This was perhaps the greatest punishment he could receive. He wanted to laugh at his current situation but could not. Euphemia with her kindness and gentleness unknowingly gave Lelouch the worse punishment.

He knew that Euphemia did not think this would happen when she gave him this second chance. However, the fact that it was hurting him remained.

Lelouch wondered if this was perhaps the same feeling that C.C or Suzaku felt.

In C.C case was because she could not die even if she wanted and in Suzaku case was because the Geass Lelouch gave Suzaku. This indeed a karma as everything returned to him in full circle.

….

….

Kalawarner stared Lelouch and realized that Lelouch was actually did not expect an answer from her.

Lelouch was just talking to himself.

It made her angry at first because she thought Lelouch was playing with her but it soon gone as she saw the sad smile on Lelouch face. The way he smiled sadly and how his eyes conveyed the sadness and despair he had made her breath hitched. In addition, the way the dim light from the moon illuminated him. It made him like an ethereal being and far older than how he looked. He looked so fragile at that moment as if a small touch would make him disappear.

"I`m sorry I took your time, you can go back to sleep" Lelouch said, snapping Kalawarner from her trance. He still did not look at her at all.

Kalawarner did not speak and opened the door, entering the room. However, before she closed the door, she heard Lelouch whispered something but it was not low enough to make her miss it.

"Yes, perhaps this is the sign that I still haven't been forgiven from what I did in my former life"

'Former life?' Kalawarner thought in confusion. Before she could think about it more, Lelouch next words made her shivered badly because the tone he used. It was either flat or empty but void from any emotion or anything else, the truest form of the void. It was like something that someone used if that person has gone beyond despair and saw what lies beyond it. In addition, the way he said it made it felt like it was neither a fact nor a statement but rather one single truth. It seems she would not sleep tonight, as those words would haunt her.

"I didn't deserve to be happy"

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Student council room-**

Lelouch stared the chessboard in front of him silently, twisting the black king piece on his hand.

A few days had passed by after that.

Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were now attending Kuoh Academy.

Asia and Raynare were in the same class as Lelouch and Issei, with Mittelt in the same class as Koneko. Meanwhile, Kalawarner, because of her age, she did not become a student but a teacher.

Asia now was staying at Issei house, while Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were staying at the same apartment building as Lelouch. Their room was just beside of Lelouch room, which irked some certain persons that knew this.

This past few days also had been peaceful to everyone else except for Lelouch and Issei.

In Lelouch case, it was because of Raynare and Mittelt, while in Issei case was because Asia.

It started at the very first day they came to the school.

Asia who always lived a sheltered live before unintentionally and innocently revealed that she was living with Issei. Something that made all the female students in the class took to them to told Asia about Issei infamous reputation. However, the pure and innocent girl paid no mind to that and told them that Issei was a kind person. This made all the female students looked scandalized and brought a rumor that Issei had brainwashed Asia.

However, it was not the end as Asia also revealed that Raynare also living with Lelouch. It also became much worse when Mittelt came to Lelouch class and asked if Lelouch could show her around the school. This brought another question who was Mittelt, which Asia told that she also living with Lelouch.

The female students immediately cornered Raynare and Mittelt, asking if that was true, which they told yes. The female students immediately glared Issei, who in their mind was responsible in corrupted Lelouch mind. However, before a hell broke loose, Asia told them that they were actually live in Lelouch apartment building. This eased the female students greatly but still frustrated them. In addition, unfortunately for Issei, he became the replacement for them to let out their frustration and it was not pretty to Issei. Fortunately, with Asia sacred gears, Issei would live for another day.

However, that was not the end of it.

The information about Raynare and Mittelt was living in the same apartment building was spreading out before the end of the day. In the end of the day, Lelouch fan girls approached them. Lelouch thought the worse when he heard this, however, his fear was for nothing because to Lelouch horror, the fan girls asked them to become their leader.

That day was the day that marked the birth of Lelouch official fan club as all Lelouch fan girls or other fan clubs gathered under one banner. It was a terrifying thing.

The only good thing that happened was that Raynare rejected the offer. However, the same could not be said to Mittelt as she accepted and became the president of that club. In addition to Lelouch horror, Lelouch fan club was growing larger as day passed by and continues without any sign of stopping. He even heard that some of the members were from another different school or from college.

Lelouch then did what he knew the best action, ignore it.

On the side note, it seemed that the club marked Issei as their number one enemy for corrupting Lelouch or something.

This made Issei live unpleasant.

It made Lelouch felt sorry for Issei, but only a little.

"It's your turn" A sudden female voice snapped Lelouch from his thought.

Lelouch averted his eyes from the chessboard to his opponent, Sona Sitri.

"Sorry" Lelouch said as he moved his pieces.

"It seems you have a lot of things in your mind" Sona said as she averted her eyes to Tsubaki, "Do you want a cup of tea? Tsubaki is good at it"

"No thanks" Lelouch said, rejecting the offer politely.

"If you say so" Sona said simply, moving her pieces.

Lelouch stayed silent as he watched Sona move. Right now, there was only him, Sona and Tsubaki in the student council room.

One of the two places he could relax in the school beside the occult research room.

The two continued their game in silent.

"So" Sona started after a while, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Why you ask that?" Lelouch asked back.

"Beside the fact your mind is not here?" Sona said sarcastically as she gestured the chessboard, "Something is bothering you"

Lelouch let out a small chuckle. Sona was a sharp one, he didn't expect anything else from the girl.

"And this is not the only time you are like this" Sona continued, "In fact, you have been like this since that _event_"

Lelouch knew Sona meant the church event with Asia and the fallen angels.

"You can always tell me what bothering you" Sona said with a hidden tone that Lelouch missed completely, "I can help you"

"No, I just tired from training" Lelouch answered.

After that event with Asia, Lelouch started to train his body. He had been doing a run and other physical things to improve his endurance and stamina. It was not much but he started to felt his endurance and stamina improved.

"I see" Sona said, not buying Lelouch reason. She wanted to know it but refrained herself. Even if their relationship has improved from an acquaintance into a friend, there still some things that she knew that she should not push too much. After all, she was a patient woman. She would take this slowly but surely and at the end. She would be the one that would get Lelouch affection as she slowly wormed herself inside Lelouch heart.

"So, how much you have progressed in your training to control your power?" Sona asked, changing the topic.

At that question, Lelouch quirked his eyebrow as he stared Sona.

"Didn't you already know that from Tsubaki?" Lelouch asked back. It was after Sona heard what happened to Lelouch that she insisted Lelouch to help him to train his power. Honestly, Lelouch would ask her to do that even if she did not ask that. He could always ask Rias or Akeno but they were busy cleaning the mess that happened in the church. In addition, the fact Sona had better control that surpassed Rias was a plus. Something that Lelouch did not know before if Sona did not tell him. However, when she told him that, he could detect a small stratification in Sona voice.

Still, because of Sona job as student council president, she could not always supervising Lelouch in his training. That was why sometimes Tsubaki or if Tsubaki was busy Sona bishop pieces, Momo Hanakai and Kusaka did it.

"I want to hear it from you" Sona stated.

"It's good" Lelouch said, "At least now I didn't have to fear my spell blowing up in front of my face"

Sona let out a small chuckle as she remembered the time she told Lelouch to show her how he usually do that.

"Ah, yes. I still remembered about it" Sona said, smiled a small smile at Lelouch.

"It's not funny" Lelouch said as he also smiled a small smile at Sona.

"Still, I hope we find what's wrong with your power soon" Sona said seriously. It was after that she learned that something was messing with Lelouch control. However, she did not know if she must call it messing because it was not the correct words. It more like something was sealing Lelouch power or perhaps blocking it. However, if this was the only reasons, she could do something about it but….

"Yes" Lelouch nodded his head as Sona has told him about it before but he had suspicion that was not all. Sona was hiding something about it. For now, he would not ask about it because knowing Sona, the reason why she did not tell him was because she not sure about it herself.

After all, Sona was a serious person that took her job seriously and would not give anything like half-assed information. He would wait patiently for her to finally tell him because he knew what would happen if someone acted with half-assed information.

Still, He did not know the reason why this happened, as Duke Dantalion never told him anything about this. He had suspicion that maybe the Duke had some things that he hid from Lelouch. However, considering the Duke personality, it was unlikely but….

"Excuse Me," Tsubaki said, making their attention focused on her, "But I must remind you that you have a meeting Miss. president"

Sona averted her eyes to the clock and saw it was the time for her meeting. She silently cursed it.

"I see, then I will take my leave for now" Lelouch said, leaving the unfinished game.

"Well, until next time then Lelouch" Sona said, watching Lelouch walked away.

"Yes, until next time Sona, Tsubaki"

**(Skip)**

"Ms. President" Tsubaki called after Lelouch left the room as she prepared the material for the meeting, "Is it wise to not tell him that you already figure something wrong with his power?"

"Tsubaki" Sona said calmly, "Do you expect me to tell him something that even I`m not sure about?"

"But-"

"No but" Sona cut her, "There is still no proof. What I have is just a theory."

"Still you can tell him" Tsubaki pointed, "Maybe we can figure this out faster with his help. He is after all a Dantalion"

"True" Sona nodded, agreeing with Tsubaki because with the knowledge that stored in Dantalion library and Lelouch mind, plus her, they could figure this out faster.

"Still, my theory is an outrageous one" Sona stated, not feeling happy at all as she did not like it, "Not to mention if I`m wrong I will offend not only him but Dantalion clan as whole"

"But what if you are right?" Tsubaki pointed.

"I…." Sona was at loss.

"Sometimes you must take risk to gain something Ms. President," Tsubaki stated, "You are too careful for your own good Ms. President"

"…." Sona stayed silent, as she knew Tsubaki was right.

"Though I didn't blame you for that" Tsubaki said and kept silent for a while before speaking again, "And with him like that. I knew why you did it"

"So you notice it too," Sona stated as she eyed Tsubaki carefully, "The mask that he wore"

"It took me a while" Tsubaki said simply, "And I will not notice it if…."

Now Sona quirked her eyebrows at her queen as she trailed off and seemed to loss in memories.

"Is there something happened that you haven't told me Tsubaki?" Sona asked with an edge on her tone, snapping Tsubaki.

"N-no, it's nothing" Tsubaki said but the red blush on her face said the opposite.

"Well, I don't blame you if you attracted to him" Sona said teasingly as Tsubaki blush became redder, "And unlike Rias, I`m not that possessive. In fact, I`m willing to share"

Sona words only made Tsubaki face became red as she stammered.

"But perhaps what we saw only a glimpse of his true self" Sona whispered low enough so Tsubaki could not hear it.

"Still beside of that" Sona said seriously, "Did you find anything about him?"

"W-well" Tsubaki stammered before took a deep breath to calm her down, "There is nothing at all. It just like he appears out of nowhere"

"What do you mean?" Sona asked curiously.

"There is no a single record about him" Tsubaki informed, "Not even his birth, parents, or anything at all. Furthermore, at the day he was born, the record say that there is no one that giving a birth that day. It can mean two thing, first, he gave the wrong date or-"

"He was born in secret, which make more questions appear" Sona finished as she thought about what Tsubaki told her. She was after all curious about Lelouch and she always did everything seriously. After all, it would not do if she did not know anything about her potential husband. In addition, she needed all the advantage she could find against Rias.

"Did your sister say something about it, Ms. President?" Tsubaki asked, knowing that Sona had asked her sister about Lelouch and Dantalion clan. After all, Sona sister was one of the four Satan that govern hell.

Sona eyes twitched in irritation as she remembered how her sister acted when she asked that. She regretted telling her sister the truth as she sure that she would not hear the end of it for quite a while. It didn't mean she hate her sister, in fact, she loved her greatly but sometimes she wished that her sister acted a little bit mature, which the reason why she was so stiff and serious all the time.

"No, in fact, she was shocked at the news that the Dantalion clan had an heir" Sona informed Tsubaki, "Which strengthen our suspicion that Lelouch is indeed born in secret but still leave a lot question to answer"

"But for what reason?" Tsubaki asked in confusion, "Hell had been peaceful since the last war"

Sona stared Tsubaki for a while before Tsubaki sighed.

"Well, beside that faction…." Tsubaki trailed off before her eyes widened in realization, "Don't tell me they are the reason?"

Sona stayed quiet for a while, "Honestly, I don't know but if that is the reason. Our answers lie in Dantalion clan itself than Lelouch"

"But what so special about Dantalion clan, beside the fact we know?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki, you forgetting something" Sona started, "Scientia potentia est"

"Knowledge is power" Tsubaki widened her eyes, realizing something.

"Not to mention one of Dantalion clan nickname is librarian of the _forbidden_ knowledge," Sona stressed the word forbidden, "Also, did you notice how few information about Dantalion clan? It's bordering nothing at all, not to mention the one that we can found is a worthless one"

"Yes" Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement, "But surely your sister knew something?"

Sona shook her head, "She didn't know anything more than what we knew"

Tsubaki widened her eyes in surprise.

"It made me wonder that perhaps someone deliberately erased all the information regarded Dantalion Clan" Sona said, "And that someone is from the old generation"

"But…." Tsubaki trailed off, looking uncertain, "If that so, why they did this? To erase all the information about one clan is unheard for"

"I guess this had something to do with the last war or more than that," Sona informed, "However, regardless of that. Whatever happened to Lelouch might be have something to do with it"

"You meant the fact that his body didn't have the same wave length as his soul?" Tsubaki blurted it out before closed it with her hands.

Sona glared Tsubaki, "Be sure to not speak about it in front of anyone else"

"Sorry, Ms. President. It won't happen again" Tsubaki apologized.

Sona nodded, accepting Tsubaki apologize.

Still, it was true.

That was why Lelouch had a hard time controlling his power.

It did not make sense to Sona, as devil, regardless pureblooded or resurrected by evil pieces should not have that problem. They should know how to control their power in their instinct, though in resurrected devil, they were given that instinct by the evil piece to assure them could use their devil power and as time passed, it would become one with them. Though some might have a hard time, for example human that resurrected by evil pieces, as they had no experience using that kind of power. The reason why the one that held the King pieces must train them first.

In Lelouch case, he was not a human but a pureblooded devil. The reason why she thought something sealed or blocked Lelouch power. However, it also messed with Lelouch body and soul wavelength, something that should not be possible. After all, a seal of block should not affect that. This was the first time she saw or heard anything like this. She still had a hard time believing it herself if not the fact the evidence was in the front of her eyes.

Perhaps this was a new kind of seal or block, which the reason Tsubaki asked her to tell Lelouch about it as Dantalion library perhaps had some information about it. Still, she would not do that because she had another theory.

Lelouch was not a pureblooded devil but a resurrected one from evil pieces.

The reason she thought this was because perhaps the evil pieces that used to resurrected Lelouch malfunction, making him like that. However, she could not tell him that because it would offend not only Lelouch but also Dantalion clan if she were wrong. There was never a resurrected devil that becomes an heir of a devil clan as it usually a pureblooded one. It was frowned.

Still, she did not mind if Lelouch a resurrected one if she was right. However, it would not do well with Lelouch standing in devil community, not when that faction still exists. She did not have any doubt that Lelouch would become that faction target and worse they would kill him.

However, that was not all the reason why she kept it a secret. She did not tell anyone else, as it sounded outrageous. First, it was unheard for someone use the King pieces to resurrected someone. Second, the reason why Lelouch soul and body wave length like that was that Lelouch body was not his true body. In other words, it was as if someone took Lelouch soul from his true body and put it in his current one. This would explain it but also made other questions rise.

Furthermore, if this continued happening, there was a big chance that Lelouch would be crippled.

Worse, he would die.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-**** Occult research clubroom**** -**

"Is there something wrong?" Lelouch asked after he entered the occult research clubroom and saw the mood in the room.

There was Rias who sat on her usual chair with Akeno stood beside her. Both smiled when they saw Lelouch.

Issei and Asia sat on sofa while Asia was healing him. The two had become much closer than before. It was clear to Lelouch that they had feeling to each other but they still did not realize it yet. Lelouch was glad with that because after what happened to Asia, she deserved to be happy. Even if the one that she chose, was Issei. He could only hope Issei to keep his perverted nature in check. Issei was a good man if you could overlook his perverted nature.

Koneko and Mittelt sat on the sofa at the opposite direction of Issei and Asia, talking with each other or it seems. Because it was clear that the one was talking was Mittelt while Koneko only said a word or a nod. However, there was no mistake that the two was in a good terms with each other. It just matter of time before they became friend or they already were. It made Lelouch wondering how two people with opposite each other could become a friend. Nevertheless, as he thought it more, it was not strange at all.

Yuto was standing at the corner of the room with his back on the wall, observing other silently, especially Lelouch pieces. It seemed that Yuto still did not trust or dislike his pieces.

Meanwhile Raynare sat on the chair near the window, looking outside with Kalawarner stood beside her. However, Lelouch could see it clearly that Kalawarner observed Yuto sharply. It might have something to do with Kiba hostile attitude.

"Lelouch!" Mittelt yelled, waving her hand as she saw Lelouch, signaling him to sit beside her.

Lelouch nodded before he walked and sat beside Mittelt.

"So what happen?" Lelouch asked, looking at Rias and Akeno who sighed at the same time.

Lelouch immediately understood what happened and averted his eyes to Issei.

"He failed again?" Lelouch asked but it came out more like a statement.

"Ugghhh…." Issei looked as if an arrow pierced him.

Mittelt giggled beside of Lelouch before answered, "Yes, this is his twenty two failures for making a contract"

"My harem…." Issei whispered sadly.

Lelouch sweat dropped as Issei more concerned about his harem than his failure.

"I`m sure you can do it next time Issei" Asia said, encouraging him.

"Honestly" Rias said, rubbing her forehead, "Even Asia can do it. If this continues, it will take your whole life time to rise in rank Issei"

Rias words pierced Issei as he slummed down with aura of desperation hanged up his head.

"As I expected from a low rank devil" Raynare said out loud, making their attention focused on her.

However, in Issei case, he was glaring Raynare. He had come to a term about Raynare, as she had become Lelouch pieces. However, he still disliked her for what she did to him and Asia.

'Here we go again' Lelouch thought, as this has happened before. It seemed that Raynare still held a grudge to Issei about it.

"Still, that low rank devil defeated you" Rias said, narrowing her eyes at Raynare.

"Hmph!" Raynare turned her head, as a frown adored her face.

Silently, Lelouch was grateful that it did not escalate like the first time. It was good to see that Raynare took his warning not to provoke Rias to her heart.

"If only you are not Lelouch pieces" Rias whispered lowly to make sure none heard her.

"Umm…." Asia raised her hand, gathering their attention, "I want to ask this before but why Lelouch pieces didn't do it?"

"Do what Asia?" Issei asked, not knowing what Asia meant.

"I mean, Lelouch pieces didn't make a contract like us" Asia said, pointing at her and Issei.

"Now that you said it…." Issei attention turned to Lelouch.

"Yes, I want to know the reason too Lelouch" Rias said as she had noticed this for a while but did not have the perfect time to ask it. It was not only her but also Akeno, Yuto and Koneko.

Lelouch sighed, "Issei why you make a contract to human?"

"Huh?" Issei surprised at the sudden question.

"So I can have my harem?" Issei answered.

Everyone, minus Asia sighed at Issei answer.

"Rias, what you tell him?" Lelouch asked as Rias tried to look innocent but failed.

"Well" Akeno said, "Remember the time you explained to Issei when he became devil the first time"

Lelouch nodded. He was sure he told Issei that if he became devil and raise into the rank, he could have his own personal harem and none could deny it.

"You forget to explain how he can raise in the rank," Akeno informed Lelouch, "So Ms. President explained it like you had to Issei"

Lelouch wanted to face palm himself as he heard it. True it was the fastest way for Issei to learn it but….

"Rias, don't tell me you explain it that way to Asia too?" Lelouch asked ridiculously.

"Huh? About what?" Asia asked innocently, stopping Lelouch for a moment before he averted his eyes from Rias.

"You don't know?" Lelouch asked, fearing for the answer.

"About what? I thought this is devil job" Asia answered innocently, "I just following Issei"

Lelouch could not believe how innocent or perhaps naïve Asia really was.

"Rias…." Lelouch trailed off.

"I`m busy" Rias said in her defend, blushing red from embarrassment while Akeno giggled.

"Still…." Lelouch trailed off, messaging his head, "You should be the one that explain this Rias"

"I have you to do it" Rias whispered but this time was not low enough for other to not heard it.

"I`m not your living dictionary Rias" Lelouch stated but he knew that Rias would shrug it off.

"Um…." Asia was looking unsure, "Did I do something wrong?"

Lelouch stared Asia, a complex feeling started to rise in his heart. This always happened when he saw Asia.

"No" Lelouch said simply.

"I see" Asia said before smiling brightly, "I`m glad I didn't do something wrong"

Lelouch flinched a little, something that everyone except Mittelt, Issei and Asia herself notice. After all, this was not the first time Lelouch acting like this in front of Asia.

Lelouch coughed a little to clear his voice, assuming his lecture tone, "Okay, before I explained this, do you know that devil society is divided into four classes?"

"No?" Issei said as Asia shook her head.

"Well, devil class is divided into low, middle, high and ultimate class" Lelouch explained.

"Low class is for the newly reincarnated devil"

"Middle class is for Baronet/Baronetess, Knight/Dame"

"High class is for Marguess, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness "

"And finally ultimate class is for Maou, Great King, Arch Duke, Prince/Princess" Lelouch finished, looking at Asia and Issei "And low class is the current level that you two in"

"Wait a second!" Issei yelled, making Lelouch eyebrows twitched in irritation as Issei cut him again in the middle of explanation.

"If a newly reincarnated devil is a low rank one that means them," Issei said, pointing at Lelouch pieces, "Also a low rank devil. So it didn't justified Raynare to call me like that"

Lelouch blinked at that. It was perhaps the most intelligence thing Issei ever said. However, it proofed that Issei still had a grudge to Raynare.

"Why you-" Raynare yelled but a glare from Lelouch stopped her.

Lelouch tried to answer but Rias beat him.

"It's the pride Issei," Rias said while stared Lelouch, "A fallen angel pride she still had even if she had become a devil"

Lelouch saw Raynare clenched her hands tightly. He knew he must stop this now before it became worse.

"Rias" Lelouch warned her.

"Just stating the fact Lelouch" Rias said teasingly but Lelouch knew better.

"We will talk about this later," Lelouch said, averting his eyes to Issei.

"Even if she also a low rank devil, she still had more experience than you Issei" Lelouch said, leaving no room for argument, "But I will talk about it to her later"

Issei just nodded as the way Lelouch said it made even him realize it was not wise to pursue this problem any further. Furthermore, it seemed there was something more than what he thought. Still, Lelouch promised to talk about it to Raynare and it was enough for now.

"Continuing what I said before" Lelouch started, "A devil can rise in rank by participating in rating game or by doing what you do Issei"

"And answering to Asia question why my pieces didn't do it" Lelouch smirked, "Because they didn't have a reason to do it"

Lelouch answer surprised them except Lelouch own pieces, as they knew it.

"Huh? But why?" Issei asked in confusion.

Lelouch sighed, true his pieces did not want to do it but even if they want to do it, he would ask them to not. The reason, it was too troublesome and not worth it.

However, that was not their reason. Their reason was….

Mittelt, she did not care much about the rank.

Raynare, she did not need any recognition from other except by Lelouch.

Kalawarner, she satisfied being with Raynare.

Still, Lelouch would not tell them that.

"It is the truth that you can raise in rank by gaining contract but that is the longest way to do it. The shortest way is by participating in rating game" Lelouch explained, "Thus, me and they didn't have a reason to do it"

"Then why I do it?" Issei asked.

Lelouch turned his head to Rias.

"Issei, we won't participate in rating game yet" Rias said, making Issei remembered that, "And I think you didn't want to wait for it, don't you?"

"Of course, I will do anything that will make my goal closer" Issei said, pumping his hand to the air.

"Case closed" Lelouch said simply, gaining Rias attention focused on him.

"Still, you are quite ambitious Lelouch" Rias said with a smile, "Rome wasn't built in a day, you know?"

"True" Lelouch nodded with a mysterious smile, catching Rias hidden meaning.

Another reason he did not do it was it would better to make his pieces train for a rating game than making contract.

"How true"

**(Skip)**

"Rias, did you still have a grudge against them?" Lelouch asked, staring Rias after everyone left the room except him, her and Akeno.

"Lelouch" Akeno whispered sadly, as she observed the two. She knew the reason why Rias acted like that and it had nothing to do with what Lelouch pieces did before. True that Rias was not a person that easily forgives someone that hurt her pieces. However, she was not someone that held a grudge for a long time.

Rias and Lelouch stared each other for a while before Rias sighed.

"I`m sorry" Rias said finally, feeling tired.

Lelouch studied Rias and noticed that she was somehow different from her usual self. Perhaps something bothered greatly, making her acted like that.

"It's okay" Lelouch said calmly, "Something bothering you?"

"You can say so" Rias dismissed, looking down slightly. Honestly, after that event in the church, the paperwork and after effect was a nightmare to her. She would not do what she did if she knew it. Well, to her defense, they should not piss her like that. However, after she heard what they did to her piece, Issei and Lelouch. She shorted lose her control.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly. In his short time knowing Rias, he knew that whatever the problem Rias would face it with her face high up. However, the way she was looking down signaled him whatever bothered her was huge.

"Will you tell me?" Lelouch asked. He was, after all, Rias ally.

Rias opened her mouth but closed it again, an uncertain feeling rise in her heart. True the reason she made Lelouch her ally was for this. However, now she was not sure if she should tell Lelouch about it. She wondered why she thought like this.

"Ms. President" Akeno called, noticing her friend uncertainly, "Maybe you should tell Lelouch"

Rias bit her lips at this. She looked up at Lelouch and wondered if his opinion about her would change if she told him that.

"I-"

"If you don't want to tell me now, its fine" Lelouch said, cutting her after he saw her expression.

"Thank you" Rias whispered, while Akeno sighed.

"Still, there is something I want to ask" Lelouch said.

"Go ahead" Rias said simply.

"Is Yuto has some unpleasant past with fallen angel?" Lelouch asked what on his mind for a while. He did not have the chance to ask this before and now was perhaps the perfect time.

"Why you ask that Lelouch?" Akeno asked, not knowing what made Lelouch asked that.

"The way he acted to my pieces who are former fallen angel," Lelouch stated, "It's plain to see he didn't like them"

Rias sighed, closing her eyes, picking her words carefully as it was not her stories to tell.

"He has some unpleasant history with them, and whatever that have ties with church and exorcist" Rias said, opening her eyes, staring at Lelouch.

"I will tell him to not act like that if you want?" Rias offered but Lelouch shook his head.

"No" Lelouch said, "But tell me, did he hate them?"

"Well-"

Lelouch cut Rias, making her and Akeno widened their eyes from Lelouch next words, "Did he hate them enough to the point he want revenge?"

Rias tried to answer but Lelouch raised his hand to stop her.

"No, don't answer it" Lelouch said as their expression was enough to confirm his suspicion. He could somehow relate himself to it after all. Still, this solidified his suspicion.

"I see" Rias said, not sure what to say, "But I`m sure this won't affect our alliance"

Lelouch nodded. He knew it even if Rias did not tell him.

"Thank you" Lelouch said, turning his back at them, "And please excuse me"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lelouch" Rias said.

"Have a pleasant day, Lelouch" Akeno added.

Suddenly a sudden thought occurred in Lelouch mind as he opened the door.

"But to make sure" Lelouch said, turning his head to them, "Is it have something to do with I`m training with Sona?"

Rias and Akeno both blinked and looked at each other before looked back at Lelouch. This was the first time they heard it.

"No-"

"I see, then see you tomorrow" Lelouch said, cutting Rias. He was glad it had nothing to do with that. After all, the only time Rias was acting like this, was when she knew that he spent so much time with Sona. He never could understand why she was so upset about it. Perhaps it was because she did not want her ally to spend that much of time with someone who was her rival or opponent. He did not know for sure but that perhaps that the reason. Still, this made sure whatever Rias facing was something serious.

With that, Lelouch walked out, closing the door.

'Huh? That's weird' Lelouch thought, hearing a dull sound of something from inside.

'It's probably nothing' Lelouch thought, greeting his pieces who waited for him.

**(Skip)**

Rias was patting as she just made all of things on her table fell to the floor.

"T-that girl" Rias said almost yelled in frustration, not knowing what should she say.

She finally knew the reason why Sona refused to help her with the paperwork. In addition, the reason her work seemed to increasing this past few days. She could imagine Sona smirking at her right now.

'It's my win Rias' Sona voice echoed in Rias head, making her irritated more.

"Taking an advantage of me being busy" Rias grumbled, "Using such underhanded tactic"

She knew that Sona attracted to Lelouch but she never thought to that, Sona was taking this so seriously. It reminded her back at the days when they were rival, well, they still rival now. She really should not let her guard down. However, with all of things that happened.

"Don't you agree Ak-" Rias said while turned her head to Akeno but stopped as she saw Akeno expression.

"A-akeno, are you alright?" Rias said, trembling a little.

"Why you ask that, Ms. President?" Akeno said, smiling but for some reason it looked scary.

"Umm" Rias didn't sure if she should answer it.

"Well, it cannot be helped" Akeno said tiredly but still smiling, "After all, _if_ only _you _didn't complaining all the time and do _your_ paperwork _alone_ this will not happened"

Rias had a feeling that Akeno was blaming her but that couldn't be true, right?

Meanwhile, Akeno was quite unhappy with that revelation that Lelouch was spending time with Sona. She would prefer he spent his time with her or Rias as in extension her. Now she thought about it. She should ask Lelouch to help them with the paperwork. Still, she wondered why Lelouch mentioned it.

Akeno eyes widened slightly, as her smile turned into a smirk and giggled.

"Akeno?" Rias called, wondering what happened to her.

"You know Ms. President" Akeno said, "I think Lelouch trying to cheer you up"

"Huh?" Rias raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Tell me why you thought that?"

"Well, it made you forgets about that for a moment" Akeno stated.

Rias blinked, processing Akeno words.

"You are right" Rias said, letting out a small smile.

"Still, I think you should tell Lelouch as soon as possible" Akeno said seriously.

"I know but…." Rias trailed off.

"He is perhaps the only one that can help you" Akeno urged Rias.

"I know but what will happen after it?" Rias asked, "Phenex clan held a lot of power. If they want, they could destroy another weak clan, as Dantalion"

"Weak clan?" Akeno asked in confusion. After all, Dantalion clan was not a weak clan if what she read was true.

"Well, currently" Rias revealed, "Dantalion clan might be a strong clan in the past but now…."

Akeno nodded, understanding what Rias meant. However, Akeno did not know that was just an excuse and not Rias true reason why she did not tell Lelouch that.

"You are afraid the consequence" Akeno stated simply, however, she did not understand one thing.

"But then, why you make an alliance with Lelouch?" Akeno pointed, "And isn't that the reason why you allied yourself with Lelouch as a person and not a clan?"

That was true; however, Rias forgot one important thing. Lelouch was the only living Dantalion, which made him represented the Dantalion clan even if Lelouch made an alliance as a person with her. However, the same could not been say with her. She still had another living family, which meant the same did not apply with her. She found that loophole recently. It was not fair as it was clearly making Lelouch at disadvantage. Something that Lelouch still did not realize and she was glad for that.

Still, this should not make her hesitate. After all, she swore to use any method to be free from that. She wondered if this had something to do with her newfound feeling she had for Lelouch.

Rias clutched her hands, wondering when Lelouch has wormed his way to her heart. Still, this made her remembered the conversation she had with Lelouch.

'Sometimes a sacrifice is needed and in the end didn't you achieve your goal?' Lelouch voice echoed in her mind.

'Are you saying the end justify the means?' Rias heard her own voice in her mind, asking it.

'Yes' Lelouch voice in her head replied.

'Just a piece of advice, never regret it or you will fall down into the deep pit of despair and madness' Lelouch voice in her head continued.

'Wait, why you telling me this?' Her own voice in her head asked.

'You are still inexperienced….' Lelouch voice echoed in her head.

Rias wondered that perhaps this was what Lelouch mean all along. However, it unnerved her greatly as it meant Lelouch had did this more than one time. In fact, maybe Lelouch had done this many times. That was the reason why he told her that she was inexperienced.

'Isn't that what have you done when we met the first time?' Lelouch voice in her head suddenly asked.

Rias breath hitched, a new revelation dawned. Lelouch did not mean only about what she did with Issei.

He also meant what she did to him.

He knew all along.

Rias wondered that this was perhaps the reason why he went to Sona.

It saddened her that now she realized that Lelouch did not see her more than someone who was using him. In fact, the only reason why he agreed was he also was using her. They were using each other.

Sad.

How sad and cruel this was.

Rias wondered if there was a chance to change it.

If not….

She might get her freedom but at the same time lose something important too.

Akeno studied Rias silently. The expression that Rias wore was hurting her. She wondered what Rias was thinking.

Akeno averted her eyes and looked out the window. If Rias would not do it, she would, even if Rias would hate her for this but this was necessary. After all, it was her wish to see Rias happy as her pieces and as her….

Friend.

Just like what Lelouch had said to her and Rias before.

'Sometimes a sacrifice is needed'

**(Skip)**

**-**** Abandoned warehouse-**

"So let me get it straight," Lelouch said, looking at Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, "The three of you didn't know how it works?"

The three shook their head at the same time.

Lelouch sighed tiredly and looked at the stone cross that he took out from his dimensional pocket. They were now at an abandoned warehouse. He had put up a barrier to repel anyone else, as he did not want someone to disturb him.

It had been a few days since he started investigating the stone cross but he was having a difficult time. That was why he decided to ask his pieces but….

"Well" Raynare said unsure, "I might know about it a little bit"

"Speak" Lelouch said simply, at this point anything was fine to help him figured this stone cross.

"The stone cross is not only extract a sacred gears but separate a soul from its body" Raynare explained, making Lelouch suddenly snapped at her.

"Separating a soul from its body?" Lelouch repeated.

"Well, I don't really know the detail but because a sacred gears is born with human. It is said that to attach itself to human soul. So, to extract it, it is needed to separate the soul from its body and then separate the sacred gear from the soul" Raynare finished and saw Lelouch was in deep thinking.

"From whom you hear this?" Lelouch asked after a while.

"Azazel" Raynare said, "He is the one that create it"

That shocked Lelouch, as he did not expecting it. From what he knew about Azazel, he was not the one who would create such a thing.

"Azazel?" Lelouch said, "He is the one that create this device that will extract sacred gears and leave the human die from it?"

Raynare flinched at this. She did not sure what to say about it but thankfully Kalawarner saved her.

"It's a byproduct of his research" Kalawarner said, "He did not approve it and immediately destroy the remaining stone cross he created"

Lelouch quirked his eyebrow at this, "But there is one here"

"Well…." Now it was Kalawarner return to not sure what to say.

"I think you two have a lot explaining to do" Lelouch stated simply.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch sighed tiredly after he heard Raynare and Kalawarner explanation.

It was happening at the time of war between devil, angel and fallen angel when they were still many devil, angel and fallen angel, unlike now. At first glance, the three factions were equal to each other, but the truth was the fallen angel was in worst condition than the other two. Unlike angel and devil, they did not have a base or home because they were exiled from heaven and they could not come to underworld because it was devil territory. Without that, the fallen angel was an easy target that was why they needed all the advantage they could get. It was then they started to set their eyes on sacred gears.

However, only a human could have it and not to mention a sacred gears would disappear as soon as the holder die. The fallen angel started a research so they could take it from human.

Still, Azazel was against this idea and proposed another, an artificial sacred gear. Unfortunately, for Azazel, he who against this idea was the one created the way to extract the sacred gears from human.

Lelouch could only think how ironic it was.

Fortunately, Azazel the war was almost end at that time. Therefore, there was no need to use it and he destroys it. However, Kokabiel managed to get some of it and started to use it behind Azazel back. Eventually, Azazel noticed it and proceeded destroying it all. Still, Kokabiel managed to hide one, which was the one Lelouch had now.

"Kokabiel gave it to me" Raynare said sadly, "He said that with this I will gain power and make Azazel and Shemhazai notice me"

"However, now I think about it…." Raynare trailed off.

Lelouch knew what she was thinking. Kokabiel used her to hide it or something along that line.

"I-I was desperate at that time" Raynare admitted, "I should see it. After all, Kokabiel relationship with Azazel and Shemhazai is not good"

"But of course my loyalty is your now Lelouch" Raynare said in hurry. She was afraid that Lelouch would take it wrong.

Kalawarner looked at Raynare sadly, blaming herself. At that time, when she saw how happy Raynare was, she did not bother to check it if Kokabiel had an ulterior motive or not. She swore that Kokabiel would pay for it.

Mittelt looked in confusion, not understanding what happened.

Lelouch stared Raynare before he sighed, "It doesn't matter"

Raynare immediately became crestfallen at that.

"Don't take it wrong" Lelouch said, seeing Raynare expression, "You can still respect both Azazel and Shemhazai"

Raynare stared Lelouch straight to his eyes while her own eyes widened in shock.

"As if your story is true, they deserve it" Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch…." Raynare trailed off, as she did not saw any lie in his eyes.

"However, you are mine now and I will not let them have you" Lelouch said, without any deep meaning in it as it was a fact she was his pieces. Therefore, Azazel and Shemhazai had no right to take her from him.

Meanwhile, Raynare felt her face became hot as a red blush appeared. Clearly, she was getting the wrong meaning behind Lelouch words.

"And you two also" Lelouch said to both Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Of course!" Mittelt yelled happily.

"Huh!" Kalawarner turned her head but a faint pink blush was on her face.

"Still, this is the perfect time" Lelouch said, looking at Raynare, "I expect you to not provoke Issei again"

Raynare tried to argue with it but against it. If that what Lelouch wanted she would do it, as she would not make Lelouch regret from making her his pieces.

"Okay" Raynare said simply.

Lelouch nodded and turned at Kalawarner.

Kalawarner already knew what Lelouch want to talk, "What? you expect me to not do it when he clearly looking at us in hostile gaze?"

Lelouch shook his head.

"No, good work" Lelouch said simply. It was not like he doubting or expecting Yuto to attack his pieces. Nevertheless, it was good enough to know that Kalawarner was not dropping her guard down just because they were ally with Rias.

Kalawarner blinked, not expecting that and nodded her head. She really did not understand Lelouch sometimes. Honestly, it irritated her greatly, not to mention what she heard before.

'Former life….' Kalawarner thought. She still wondered what Lelouch meant by that and….

'I didn't deserve to be happy' Kalawarner shivered as she remembered how Lelouch say it.

'Lelouch Dantalion, no, Lelouch, who are you really are?' Kalawarner thought, watching Lelouch inspected the stone cross, 'Or what are you really are?'

In Kalawarner time as angel and fallen angel, she never heard someone being reincarnated or having the memory of his or her previous life. She wondered what secret that Lelouch had.

"By the way" Lelouch said still inspecting the stone cross, "Have you three get used with your new power?"

Lelouch silently thanked Sona for her training because of that he could make his own training plan based on that.

"Yes" Kalawarner answered, representing the other two.

"Good" Lelouch nodded, snapping his finger as three papers materialized from his dimensional pocket and flew to them, "It's time to go to the next phase"

The three widened their eyes as they read it and looked at Lelouch with an expression 'Are you serious?'

Lelouch turned his head to them and smirked darkly, answering the unspoken question.

"Of course"

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Library-**

It was another peaceful day.

That was Lelouch thought until he found himself with Asia at the library.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Lelouch there was no else beside them.

Still, the mood between them was not a good one.

Asia just stood there in front of him, fidgeting and looking unsure.

"Is there something I can help you, Asia?" Lelouch asked, taking a pity of her.

"Um…." Asia was looking troubled.

"If there is nothing, please excuse me" Lelouch said, turning his back to the girl.

"W-wait!" Asia said, stopping Lelouch.

"Yes?" Lelouch turned back to her.

"I-I want to ask you something" Asia started while Lelouch stared her, making her uncomfortable.

"D-do you hate me?" Asia asked finally, making Lelouch quite shocked at the question.

"Why you ask that?" Lelouch asked calmly but inside of him, the opposite was happening.

"W-well, I notice that you seem distaining yourself from me" Asia said, making Lelouch took a deep breath as he averted his eyes from her.

'So, she finally notice it' Lelouch thought tiredly. He should know this would happen eventually. After all, other already noticed it but refrained asking him about it. The only one that would never notice this would be Issei without anyone telling him.

"No" Lelouch said simply.

"Then why?" Asia asked, "You seem acting like a different person-"

"We don't know each other that long to know each other that well," Lelouch said, cutting Asia off, "And I`m not a person that you think off"

"But you helped me and Issei" Asia argued, not understanding why Lelouch acted this cold. The first time she met him, she thought him as a good person. The second time, when he saved her and Issei, it solidified her thought that he was a good person. The third time, at the cave, she thought she saw another side of Lelouch, a broken man. After that, she tried to know Lelouch more but he seemed busy. It took her a while to come to conclusion that Lelouch was evading her.

"I acted like that because the situation demanded it" Lelouch said coldly. He knew he should not act like that but this necessary so Asia would give up. Someone like Asia should not be with someone like him.

'Yes, this is for the best' Lelouch thought as Asia reminded him of both Nunnaly and Euphemia.

"No, it's not" Asia said, smiling sadly. She could not believe someone that had such sad eyes would act like that, "Deep down you are a good person, it just you have experienced a lot of thing that made you like this"

Lelouch widened his eyes in surprise before he calmed himself down. He did not expect Asia said that, for someone that sheltered, Asia was surprisingly having a great insight. Perhaps, this had something to do with the gentle nature she had. Lelouch wanted to laugh not in happiness but sadness. Asia really reminded him of Nunnaly, Euphemia and perhaps Shirley. He wondered why it was always someone like them who could figure him out, even if they could not figure him completely but they still could figure a part of him, a part of his true self.

"Hmm…." Lelouch let out a smirk.

"Tell me what you want to gain by getting close to me?" Lelouch said, knowing too well that he was overacting, "What a saint like you wants with a sinner like me?"

Asia took a step back, shocked from Lelouch words. However, she steeled herself as she saw Lelouch eyes. It held untold story of sadness and despair. She wondered if other still had not noticed it or chose to ignore it. On other hands, perhaps they could not see what she saw.

"Nothing, I just want to know" Asia said slowly, "But why you call me a saint? I`m a devil like you, should not it make me a sinner like you?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, thinking his next words.

"It doesn't matter if you a devil or not" Lelouch said, opening his eyes, "Saint and sinner have nothing to do it"

"Then, why?" Asia asked in confusion.

"I called you a saint because your action and soul" Lelouch said simply, "And I called myself a sinner because the same reason"

"Huh?" Lelouch explanation only made Asia confused more than before.

"Your soul is white and pure," Lelouch said, staring Asia who was feeling that Lelouch stared directly into her soul, "And my soul is the opposite"

Asia thought she saw something in Lelouch eyes but before she could identify it, Lelouch turned his back at her.

"You will be tainted if you get closer to me," Lelouch said simply, leaving Asia, "I suggest you to stop it"

"I-I won't gave up" Asia said stubbornly to Lelouch retreating back which made Lelouch stopped.

"Why I am not surprised?" Lelouch said as he let out a bitter but sad laugh.

Asia flinched at that.

"Perhaps it's because you are similar to _them_" Lelouch said, walking away from Asia before she could ask what he mean.

**(Skip)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Rooftop-**

Lelouch watched the empty rooftop.

It was perfect for him, there was no place for hiding and the only entrance and exit was behind him.

He turned to the door.

"You can come out Akeno" Lelouch said. He noticed in the middle of his conversation with Asia that Akeno was eavesdropping. That was the reason he cut his conversation short with Asia and went here.

"Hello Lelouch" Akeno said Akeno said, coming out from the door as she sure that Lelouch already noticed her since at library.

"How much you hear?" Lelouch asked, straight to the point.

Akeno walked to the fence and lean back to it with her eyes looked straight into Lelouch while her hands crossed on her chest, pushing her breast to Lelouch. Something that Lelouch ignored.

"Well, not much" Akeno said simply, smiling at Lelouch, "But I heard a few interesting thing"

"Interesting you say?" Lelouch asked. He actually did not care how much Akeno heard as he sure, he did not say anything important.

"I never think that Asia is interested with you, Lelouch" Akeno teased, "Poor Issei, he will be jealous if he learns this"

"Stop it" Lelouch said, knowing well that Akeno was joking.

"You are not fun Lelouch" Akeno said before turned serious, "Still, I never thought that is the reason why you acted like that to Asia"

"Among other thing" Lelouch said simply, making Akeno raised her eyebrow.

"That is not all?" Akeno asked but Lelouch smirk said everything.

"You are a hard man to figure Lelouch," Akeno stated, as it was the fact. After all, in her time with Lelouch, he always spoke with riddle, parable or incomplete truth, "But I like a man like you, it gives me a challenge"

"I see" Lelouch said, not too sure how he should take it, "So, what you need?"

"It's about Rias" Akeno said seriously.

Lelouch noted that she called Rias by her name instead Ms. President. It must be something important or serious if she did that. This would be a long day for sure.

**(Skip)**

**-Underworld-**

**-Gremory Castle -**

"It's been a while, Lord Phenex" Lord Gremory said, welcoming Lord Phenex inside his library.

Lord Phenex nodded at Lord Gremory greeting, "As always you seem like to spend your time here"

"The only place I can relax" Lord Gremory stated simply while gestured to the chair and both of them sat on it.

"So, can I help you with something?" Lord Gremory asked, making Lord Phenex sighed.

"You already know what I want" Lord Phenex said simply.

"Is it about Rizer and Rias?" Lord Gremory smiled, knowing well that was not the true reason why Lord Phenex was here.

"It also about that but…." Lord Phenex trailed off, studying Lord Gremory expression, "It's about Dantalion clan heir"

"I see, the news finally reach you" Lord Gremory said. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew about Lelouch, though this was faster than he thought. Well, now he thought about it, this might happened because his son, one of the four Satan. After all, Sirzechs lacked subtlety.

"Though I quite angry at you not mentioning it to me. I understand why you didn't" Lord Phenex said simply, "So, what is the name of the heir?"

"Lelouch, Lelouch Dantalion" Lord Gremory said simply, "An interesting man"

"Interesting?" Lord Phenex raised his eyebrow at this, "That say a lot of thing"

Lord Gremory just chuckled, "No, that's only the tip of the ice berg"

"I see" Lord Phenex said simply, closing his eyes, thinking about it. After all, his friend, Lord Gremory was not easily impressed and this said more.

"Since when you know it?" Lord Phenex asked simply, "And how about the old duke?"

Lord Gremory sighed, "The duke has passed"

Lord Phenex opened his eyes in shock.

"I didn't know it until he came to me" Lord Gremory informed.

"I see" Lord Phenex nodded, "His death is a great loss to us. Still, why he came to you?"

"A silly question," Lord Gremory said, jokingly but his eyes said the opposite, "Did you forget that I`m the only ally that the duke still had?"

"I`m sorry that must slipped from my mind" Lord Phenex said. The old Duke Dantalion after all did not have that many friend or ally. Since the most of it had died in war or old age. In addition, the old Duke was a paranoid man and simply did not try to search for more or other. The fact the old Duke isolated himself also did not help. The only reason he was in this because Lord Gremory trusted him.

"Still, did the young heir know about _it_?" Lord Phenex said seriously.

"I doubt it" Lord Gremory said, "If Lelouch knew it he would ask about it but it seem the duke took that secret to his grave"

"It might be a good thing as it will only burden Lelouch" Lord Gremory said sadly, "After all, some secret better be buried"

"True, how true" Lord Phenex nodded sagely and stared Lord Gremory right into his eyes, "That was why we the older generation hid and erased and information about Dantalion clan though only us knew the real reason why we did it"

"Still, the other might think he knew about it" Lord Phenex pointed, "Should it better for him to know about it? To prepare him for what he will face?"

"I don't think it is wise to do it" Lord Gremory said simply, "The temptation might be too much for someone like him"

"Someone that young you mean?" Lord Phenex asked.

"No" Lord Gremory shook his head, "He might be young in appearance but I get a feeling he is older than his appearance"

"What do you meant?" Lord Phenex asked in confusion.

"I don't know how to say it" Lord Gremory said, remembering his meeting with Lelouch, "But I just get that kind of feeling"

"The way you said it make me curious about him" Lord Phenex said simply as it was not that often someone made Lord Gremory acted like this, "Still, if his age have nothing to do with it. Why you said that?"

"It's the nature of Dantalion clan," Lord Gremory stated as it was a fact, "And I`m sure the duke raise him to be curious just like any Dantalion"

"That made sense" Lord Phenex nodded, agreeing with Lord Gremory. After all, he had met with a member of Dantalion clan before.

"They always curious and eager for new knowledge" Lord Gremory said while loss in memories.

"Which bring them to their current condition" Lord Phenex added.

"Some secret or knowledge is better leave alone," Lord Gremory added, "As the world will be a better place, not knowing it"

"Which the reason why we erased and hid the information about Dantalion clan" Lord Phenex finished.

"It's ironic for a clan of knowledge almost destroyed by the knowledge they had" Lord Gremory said sadly.

"They are already hunted for their knowledge and brilliance as strategist and as it not enough" Lord Phenex stated simply, "They must getting their hand on it. It is a miracle that they are not completely perished and have an heir now"

"True, the very reason why Dantalion clan becomes the most targeted clan in the war" Lord Gremory said simply, not knowing what to say.

"I still have a hard time believing it after this long," Lord Phenex admitted, "Even after the time you asked for me to help you in your quest erasing and hiding all the information about Dantalion clan"

"It's not only you, I too have a hard time believing it" Lord Gremory stated, "But, I`m not the one that want to do it, well, I will do it even if the duke didn't ask me"

"It's not you?" Lord Phenex said in surprise, as he thought Lord Gremory was the one.

"No, it's the old duke Dantalion" Lord Gremory revealed, "As he wished the Dantalion clan to make a fresh start"

"That meant, you still did not know what it truly is?" Lord Phenex asked.

"No, I don't know but we all know what it did or what left after" Lord Gremory said, shivering, "And I didn't really want to see it, not after I saw the horrified look on Duke Dantalion face that day when he came to me, asked me to did it"

"I understand" Lord Phenex said tiredly, "It's not something we can comprehend by our mind. I just glad that you told me what it is or I will pocking my nose in something that even I cannot handle"

"Fortunately, it's only the two us that knew what exactly it is, with the Duke who knew what it truly is" Lord Gremory said and narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunately, the same cannot be said to other"

"Some of the fallen angel and angel might have some suspicion about it but they knew better than to pry into it" Lord Phenex revealed, "But some devil who knew it will without doubt try to…."

"Ignorance is bliss isn't?" Lord Gremory sighed, knowing what Lord Phenex meant. Lelouch was in dangerous position.

"There is no doubt some people will keep their eyes on Lelouch, particularly that faction," Lord Phenex informed, "If the worst happen…."

"Well, we just hope it won't happen" Lord Gremory said.

"Still, I pity him" Lord Phenex said, "The future is hard for him"

"Hard is an understatement" Lord Gremory retorted back, "Still, as long as he didn't know it, he will be okay"

"I doubt it" Lord Phenex retorted back, "Even if he didn't know it, the people who knew it will looking for him and he will eventually dragged into their scheme and become the center of it"

"Just hope that will not happen" Lord Gremory said tiredly.

"Hope, that's all we can do now" Lord Phenex said bitterly.

"But enough of this, so, what you need about Rias and Riser"

Lord Phenex sighed, knowing that Lord Gremory did not want to talk about it more and changed the subject.

"Lately, he has been too uncontrollable" Lord Phenex said, sighing for his wayward son action.

"I always thought that what he need was a wife but now I`m not sure" Lord Phenex revealed, "Not after his choice of his pieces"

Lord Gremory raised his eyebrow, knowing that Riser pieces were all girl. Something that did not sat well in Lord Gremory mind because of his daughter. However, he always refrained saying this to Lord Phenex out of respect.

"And the latest one…." Lord Phenex said tiredly. Honestly, he did not understand what was running on his son mind. He wondered why Riser could not be like his first son, Ruval.

"Latest one?" Lord Gremory repeated.

"He asked my daughter, Ravel to become his pieces," Lord Phenex admitted. They needed a serious wake up call, Riser because of his arrogant, aggressive and playboy nature, Ravel because her obedient nature to her older brother, believing that Riser was the strongest, "Well, it's not I`m against it but…."

"You know…." Lord Gremory did not know how he must act with that information, "It's hard to believe that good boy from before became like this"

True, in his younger days, Riser was not like this, which the reason why Lord Gremory made Rias Riser fiancé.

"No hard feeling but sometimes I thought to break the agreement to marry Rias and Riser to teach my son a lesson," Lord Phenex revealed, "He needed it after all"

'Well, what a surprise' Lord Gremory thought as he also thought it. His beloved daughter deserved someone better after all. However, the reason he did not do it was that he wanted her daughter to tell him that directly. It saddened him sometimes, seeing Rias acted so perfectly as Gremory heir. He wanted her to be selfish sometimes, to act, as she was when she was young. How he missed that times.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in his mind.

"You know, I think I have a perfect solution for that" Lord Gremory said, smirking.

Lord Phenex immediately became uncomfortable as he knew well what that smirk meant.

"And pray tell what it is…."

"Well…."

"…."

"…."

"Seriously?" Lord Phenex asked, "I don't mind but…."

"Tell me, aren't you curious about Lelouch Dantalion?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Of course as you seem held he in high regards" Lord Phenex nodded as he wondered what kind of man that made his friends acted like that.

"Then it settle" Lord Gremory said. Now he had a chance to see how capable Lelouch was. He wondered what kind of thing that Lelouch would let him see. In addition, if everything went as he planned….

Lord Phenex flinched as he heard his friend let out a dark chuckle. He could only hope Lelouch, Rias and his son, Riser were ready for what Lord Gremory had in his mind.

**(Skip)**

**-Somewhere else-**

"So, not only you ran away like a coward but you lost the stone cross?" An angry male voice asked, "Freed…."

"Well, that's not my fault that Gremory bitch is the one you must blame" Freed retorted back.

"This won't do…." The same angry male voice said.

Freed saw the man raised his hands and before he knew, a white lightning bolt struck him.

"ARRGGHHH!" Freed yelled in pain as the man continued to electrocute him.

"M-Mercy Kokabiel!" Freed yelled and gasped as Kokabiel stopped.

"Tell me Freed, tell me why I must forgive you for your failure?" Kokabiel asked angrily, "Granted you made that pesky four fallen angels dead but you lost the stone cross and failed bringing me that girl sacred gears, twilight healing"

"The plan is simple, after they extracted that sacred gears you will kill them" Kokabiel hissed, "How can you fail such a simple task like that"

"Why don't you do it by yourself?" Freed asked cheekily, which made another lighting bolt struck him.

"AAAA!"

"Because my dear foolish human, _Azazel_ was keeping eyes at me, making me couldn't move around freely!" Kokabiel spited the name like something awful, "That's why I use those fools"

"I-I get it!" Freed yelled as Kokabiel stopped.

"Good" Kokabiel said simply, "Still, with the death of those fool, Azazel should busy for a while"

"Eh, about that" Freed said uncertainly, no doubt Kokabiel would displeased, "They are not dead, most of them"

"Freed…." Kokabiel trailed off, narrowing his eyes as his hand sparked with lighting.

"Well, Dohnaseek is dead but the three other is not" Freed said in hurry.

"What. Did. You. said?" Kokabiel growled.

"It's not my fault but another devil resurrected them!" Freed explained just before Kokabiel shock him again.

"Another devil?" Kokabiel repeated, "Are you saying a devil resurrected a fallen angel?!"

"Umm, yes?" Freed asked before another bolt struck him, "AAA!"

"Blasphemy!" Kokabiel spat angrily, "A devil resurrected a natural born fallen angel!"

"I take it that not usual?" Freed asked, patting as he grew used with the lightning bolt.

"Of course!" Kokabiel hissed, "Who is the one that did it?"

"A devil named Lelouch Dantalion" Freed answered, expecting another bolt as he closed his eyes. However, it did not come and Freed opened his eyes, seeing a shocked face of Kokabiel.

"Dantalion you said?" Kokabiel asked, fearing he heard wrong, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I`m 10000% sure!" Freed said.

"Well, isn't it interesting…." Kokabiel trailed off, smirking darkly.

"Why?" Freed asked but a lightning bolt struck the ground before him made him close his mouth.

"Leave now Freed" Kokabiel said simply, which made Freed ran away immediately.

"Dantalion…." Kokabiel said, chuckling darkly, "This is indeed a good news"

"Perhaps it's time to pay visit certain people"

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

`Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D

A/N : Thanks for the review and Sorry for the late upload. With still no reply from my Beta reader, I decided to just upload it, knowing well that I will get some complain about grammar.

**-Underworld-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

_"The Great Red" _Dragon

* * *

Code Geass: Demon Emperor

Chapter 7: The Seen and the Unseen

**-Kuoh Academy-**

**-Occult Research Clubroom-**

Rias put down her pen as she sighed tiredly. Stretching slightly on her chair, she stared several stacks of paperwork on her desk. She had not only finished the paperwork for what happened last time, she also had finished the next three months paperwork. Meaning, she finally ran out the thing to distract herself from her problems. Shaking her head slightly to shake off that thought from her mind, she slumped down on her chair and looked around the clubroom.

Currently, there were only her, Issei, Raynare, and Mittelt. Issei was reading a manga on the sofa and by the perverted grin he had on his face, Rias knew exactly what kind of manga it was. Then, there was Raynare, and Mittelt who were sitting at the corner of the room, reading a book. Rias smiled slightly in amusement because she was sure Lelouch had something to do with it. However, that smile did not last long as thinking about Lelouch made her thought about what happened in their last meeting.

To think he had knew since the beginning that she was planning to use him for her own gain. Thinking about it back, it was so plain for him to see she had a hidden motive by making an alliance with him.

However, because of her pride or confident to her own skills, she did not even consider that. Even after he had dropped that hint when they talked about Issei encounter with that priest Freed. She should be able to see through the meaning behind Lelouch words but at that time, she only thought that Lelouch just mentioned what she had done to Issei, nothing more.

'It seems you are right after all, Lelouch.' Rias thought as she smiled sadly, remembering that Lelouch had told her how she still lack experience.

'Still, what should be a simple thing had changed to a complicated thing and I had no one to blame except myself.' Rias thought sadly. It was the true after all. Her original plan was simple, use Lelouch to solve her problem while in return; she would give him a protection or something like that. However, along the way, she grew close to Lelouch and because of that, she became hesitated to use him as she had planned before.

'In the end, there was nothing good would happen from a relationship that based on using each other.' Rias thought bitterly. Just like her father had once said, Gremory might be a good tactician but they were never a good schemer because of their extra-ordinary affections.

"Ms. President, do you want a tea?" A familiar voice snapped Rias back from her thought.

"Asia?" Rias asked in surprise as she stared the girl who stood in front her desk. "When you come?"

Asia tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Just a moment ago, Ms. President."

"Oh." Rias said simply, not knowing other things to say before she then remembered Asia question before. "And yes, I love to."

"Okay." Asia just simply smiled, a little bit forced if Rias must to say.

"By the way Ms. President, where are others?" Asia asked as she was looking around the room and found several people were missing.

"Yuuto and Koneko will not come today as they are running an errand for me." Rias answered simply. "Akeno and Lelouch still hadn't come yet."

The mention of Lelouch name made Asia flinch a bit, as she remembered their conversation at the library before she came to the clubroom. Ever since she realized Lelouch had been avoided her, she determined to find the reason why Lelouch did that. However, she never thought the answer she would get was something like that. Lelouch had harshly rejected her and told her in her face that he did not want anything to do with her. It was too much for her to handle but she would not give up, not when the image of the broken man she saw in Lelouch back at the church still haunted her to this day. Yes, she would not give up.

'Is something happened between the two?' Rias wondered as she noticed how Asia flinched at the mention of Lelouch name and her expression changed from sad to determine. She wanted to ask that but before she could ask Asia, suddenly a small glow of light appeared on the floor at the center of the room. It made everyone paused from doing what they were doing as they stared the small light became brighter and took a form of a complex pattern of a circle. It was a magic circle that for sure, but the question was to whom it belonged was the question. As the magic circle became more apparent, it became quite clear to anyone that it was not belong to either Gremory or Dantalion because the symbol at the middle of it was not Gremory or Dantalion symbol. In fact, this was the first time they saw that symbol with the exception of Rias.

Because of it, Raynare and Mittelt immediately stood up from their seat while assumed a defensive position as they stared the magic circle cautiously. Asia and Issei just stared the magic circle in confusion. No one noticed how tense Rias had become, as she knew to whom that magic circle belonged.

'This is too soon.' Rias thought in panic in her mind as her expression became stoic.

*Shine*

The magic circle then gave one final glow as a man appeared. Raynare and Mittelt tensed up, preparing for a battle. Asia and Issei was still looking confused as they stared the man that appeared from the magic circles.

'Riser Phenex.' Rias thought the name of that man in disdain as she opened her mouth to ask why he was here but she stopped in mid track when she noticed Riser expression. Instead of the usual arrogant and lecherous face Riser usual had when he meet her, his face showed annoyance and anger.

"My dear beloved Rias." Riser called while stared Rias in the eyes. His voice was calm but there was a certain edge on it that Rias noticed.

"Riser Phenex." Rias said as she stood up from her seat and approached Riser while stared him right back in the eyes. "What do you want?"

Raynare and Mittelt widened their eyes slightly at that. They did not know the man but they knew the devil clan the man came from. Meanwhile, Asia and Issei were looking back from Rias and Riser in confusion as they tried to think what kind of relationship between the two.

"Um, Ms. President." Issei called as he stood up from the sofa. He then flinched a bit as Riser turned his eyes at him. Steeling his resolve, Issei opened his mouth to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask. "Who is he?"

"Is he the one?" Riser mumbled as he stared at Issei intensely. "What a weak looking man."

"Hey!" Issei yelled indignantly but before he said anything else, Rias beat him.

"Riser, what you want?" Rias asked once again seriously. She did not have any time to play a game with Riser. In fact, she did not want him to be here.

"Oi, oi, is that the way to address your husband?" Riser asked, smirking at Rias arrogantly.

"Eh? EH‼" Issei and Asia yelled at the same time, voicing their shock while Raynare and Mittelt merely widened their eyes. They did not know Rias already married.

"You are not my husband Riser." Rias said while gritted her teeth at that. She really wanted to know what was in her father mind when he arranged her marriage with Riser. The man was so…Infuriating.

"Yet." Riser added arrogantly.

"Just tell me what you want Riser, if not please leave." Rias said, resisting the urge to punch him or something.

Riser just laughed at that. "Still playing hard to get Rias?"

Rias wisely ignored that, as she had grown used with how Riser acted, not she had a choice about that.

"Still," Riser paused a moment as he was looking around the room.

"I see some new faces here, your new piece?" Riser asked while he grinned lecherously at Asia, Raynare and Mittelt. "I will be sure to treat them kindly after you become mine."

Feeling uncomfortable by the look that Riser gave to her, Asia immediately ran to Rias and hid herself behind her back. Meanwhile, Raynare just glared Riser in anger while she stood in front Mittelt protectively.

"I am not her pieces." Raynare hissed at Riser, angry at the gall of this devil to assume she was Rias pieces. She was Lelouch pieces; she was belonged only to Lelouch and no one else.

Riser raised one of his eyebrows at that before smirked menacingly. "Then you must be Dantalion pieces. The good for nothing devil that made an alliance with Rias."

Rias heart was beating hard as her face turned pale at that.

'How… how he knew about that?' Rias thought in panic as she had taken some precautions so Riser would not know about the alliance she made with Lelouch and then it hit her, the reason why Riser was here. 'This is not good.'

"How dare you!" Raynare yelled in anger as that was the wrong thing to say in front of her. It was one thing to mistake her as Rias pieces but to insult Lelouch was something beyond she could forgive. "I will-"

"Let me tell you something," Riser said, cutting Raynare in the middle of her talk. "Why don't you just quit being Dantalion pieces and become mine?"

"You!" Raynare yelled in anger and prepared to attack Riser but Mittelt stopped her by grabbing her clothes. Turning her head to Mittelt, Raynare yelled, "Don't stop me Mittelt! He-"

"Did you forget what Lelouch told us?" Mittelt reminded, knowing this was the only thing to stop Raynare. "Or are you trying to disobey him?"

"But…." Raynare gritted her teeth in anger and Mittelt merely shook her head in respond. She then clenched her hands hard, trying to suppress the anger she felt. She wanted to make that devil pay for his insult to Lelouch but she did not want to defy any Lelouch order. The thought of Lelouch disappointed at her was too much for her.

Riser ignored them, as it was clear to him that they would not switch side.

'What a shame.' Riser thought as Raynare would be a fine addition for his harem. He then turned his attention to Rias. "I think you finally knew the reason why I'm here Rias."

Rias did not say anything as she glared Riser.

"I`m in surprise, you know? When I learned that, you made an alliance, a personal alliance nonetheless, with a weak devil from a weak devil clan without telling me." Riser said as his anger became quite apparent. "I expected you to be more than that."

"What I do is not your business, Riser." Rias said coldly, feeling anger. She wondered if she was angry because Riser had insulted Lelouch or her by indirectly telling she had no eyes to judge people. "And for your information, Dantalion is not a weak clan."

"It is my business as your future husband." Riser said simply. "And Dantalion is a weak clan. They are neither famous nor powerful. They are a bunch of spineless bookworm. Hell, a clan with only one person in it is not a clan anymore. There is no merit in allying yourself with him. So I order you to annul your alliance."

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her hands so hard that it drew blood. While she would be more than happy, that Lelouch break his alliance with Rias but to insulted Lelouch like that was something she could not accept.

Sneaking a glance at Raynare was Mittelt who wondered how long Raynare could hold it. After all, Raynare was never the most patient one and saw reasons when someone insulted the person she held high. If not, she would see Kokabiel scheme instantly. Still, she was not the one that should talk that. Like Raynare, she also did not like how Riser insulted Lelouch but she knew nothing good would happen if they lost to Riser insult. No matter how much she did not like it.

Unknown to Raynare and Mittelt, they were not the only one that angry with Riser. Asia, Issei and Rias were also angry with Riser.

Issei could not believe that Riser thought Lelouch like that. After all, in Issei eyes, Lelouch had everything that he did not have. Lelouch was handsome, smart, strong, brave, kind, and popular, not to mention there was nothing Lelouch could do. In simple terms, Lelouch was perfect, too perfect that sometimes it scared him. Even so, he could not help but to also envied Lelouch. Still, he could not bring himself to hate Lelouch because he owed his life to Lelouch and for what Lelouch did to him. He was a pervert, weak and stupid with his will never to give up as his only strong point. However, not once Lelouch forsaken him, Lelouch always believed in him and taught him. That was why he looked up and respected Lelouch greatly and made Lelouch as his goal. Therefore, he really wanted to punch Riser right now. The only thing that stopped him was Rias who looked more furious than he did.

Asia could not believe it. How Riser could look down at Lelouch as if he knew Lelouch for a long time while he actually never met or knew Lelouch. It was not right to judge people like that. In fact, the only one that could judge people is God-

"Ouch!" Asia whimpered as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"I refuse." Rias hissed in anger, as he had unknowingly hit a sore spot in her and reminded her something she did not want to remember. "I will not do it just because you came and ordered me to do that."

"Rias, Rias, so stubborn like always." Riser shook his head in disappointment. "Don't you see because of your alliance my name and reputation will be scratched? That is something I cannot have."

"I will not change my answer." Rias said angrily at how selfish Riser was.

"I see." Riser sighed and then suddenly fire engulfed his whole body but did not burn his clothes.

"What are you trying to do Riser?" Rias asked threateningly, as she took a defensive position, which followed by Raynare and Mittelt while Asia and Issei were in panic.

"Because you won't do it, then I will make him annul the alliance." Riser said simply and turned his attention to Issei. "So, will you do it Dantalion?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Huh?" Issei pointed himself in confusion. "Me?"

"Of course you, don't play dumb Dantalion." Riser said in annoyance. "For a bookworm, you are surprisingly stupid."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"But I am not." Issei said, as he grew nervous. "I am Issei, Rias pawn."

"Such a coward." Riser said arrogantly. "Or are you think I am stupid enough to believe that?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Phft!" Rias snorted and the laughed hard as she could not hold it back anymore. It was too hilarious to her.

"What so funny Rias?" Riser asked in annoyance as he looked at Rias.

"You." Rias answered simply as her laugh died. "He is speaking the truth."

"What?" Riser turned his attention back to Issei. "Are you saying he is not Lelouch Dantalion?"

"Of course he is not." Raynare supplied in annoyance before something clicked in her mind. She then smirked to Riser. "Or perhaps you are a bird brain?"

Riser face turned red in embarrassed and humiliation. "Shut up girl!"

"Oh, did I hit a sore place?" Raynare taunted while smirking deviously.

"Raynare." Mittelt called, trying to make Raynare stop, as she knew exactly what Raynare was doing, the loophole in Lelouch order. Lelouch had ordered them not to use their power but in case someone attacked them, they could use it. Therefore, right now, Raynare was taunting Riser to make the first move so she could justified herself to use her power.

"Don't stop me Mittelt." Raynare said with a glint in her eyes that Mittelt knew very well. "He had insulted Lelouch and I merely returned it back. Also, it's not like I am using my power."

'This is bad.' Mittelt thought, as she knew that there was no use for her to try to stop Raynare now. Kalawarner might be the one that could stop Raynare but sadly, she was currently not in the school, doing some teacher job. This left Lelouch as the only person that could stop Raynare. Sadly, he was not here with them. Still, she wondered if it wise to call him in this situation. Looking at the angry Riser and then Raynare, she decided it would better for her to start distaining herself from Raynare.

"Well, I am not wrong, am I? After all you are a bird so it will not surprising if you have a bird brain." Raynare continued and at how red Riser face was, she knew she hit a sore point.

"You!" Riser yelled in anger, preparing to attack Raynare.

"Stop it!" Rias yelled, stopping Riser. It would be ugly if things escalated to fight in here. "What are you trying to do Riser?"

"I will burn her." Riser told Rias as if he was telling her the weather today. "And every Lelouch Dantalion pieces before I burn him. Just relax Rias, it will be over soon."

"I like to see you try." Raynare said as three small orbs of light appeared around her. "I will show you the power that Lelouch gave to me."

"That's…." Rias widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

"A ball of light?" Issei added in confusion as he thought, 'Shouldn't it be a spear of light?'

"It's pretty." Asia commented from behind Rias.

Meanwhile, no one noticed that Mittelt had slipped away and went to search Lelouch as soon as she saw what Raynare did. It was clear to her that the situation would worsen and spiraled out of control. She needed to find Lelouch, fast.

"Those orbs…." Riser narrowed his eyes, "Could it be that you had been resurrected from angel or perhaps fallen angel?"

"Indeed." Raynare smirked confidently as the orbs started to move around her body.

"What a fool." Riser remarked. "You are a devil now and yet you still using the light based weapons that harmful and poisonous to you. Are you trying to kill yourself? Not that I mind."

Raynare just merely smiled mysteriously at that as she remembered Kalawarner asked a similar thing to Lelouch when the first time he started to train them.

**(Flashback)**

**- Abandoned warehouse-**

"Listen well." Lelouch said as he stood before Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. "Because the three of you are devil now that did not meant the three of you cannot use the light based weapons anymore."

That statement made Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at each other in confusion for a moment before they turned back their attention to Lelouch.

"What do you mean by that Lelouch?" Kalawarner asked in confusion.

"Ajuka Beelzebub is a genius." Lelouch stated, confusing the three of them. "He created the evil pieces not only to increase the number of devils but power by making the other beings that reincarnated still attained their power from before they reincarnated as devil . It is like kill two birds with one stone."

"That's why you still can use the light based weapons." Lelouch said and then looked at the three. "Did the three of you follow me?"

"Still shouldn't it be harmful for us to use light based weapon because our bodies are a devil now, not a fallen angel?" Mittelt pointed out.

"That's where you are wrong." Lelouch retorted back. "It is only harmful if you hold it directly."

"I see." Raynare nodded in understanding. "But then how should we use it? The spear or anything for close range and something we must hold it is out of question."

"Leave it to me." Lelouch said while he smiled darkly, sending a shiver down to everyone spine. "And when I finished, the three of you will be a force to be reckon for because of it."

**(Flashback End)**

'Still, even after all the training I did, three is my limit.' Raynare thought in frustration as she glared Riser. She would make sure he paid for what he did.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Rias yelled as she approached Riser. "This is not-"

Rias immediately raised her hands in the front of her in reflex as the fire around Riser become stronger and struck her.

"Ms. President!" Asia and Issei yelled together in worry as they approached Rias.

"Are you okay Ms. President?" Issei asked while Asia started to heal Rias slightly burned hands.

"I am fine." Rias said as she winced a bit from the pain.

"Do not interfere, Rias." Riser hissed with barely restrained anger. "You already are walking in thin ice after what you did."

"You!" Issei yelled in anger. "I still don't understand what happened but don't you think you are overdoing things?"

"Silent, I still hadn't forgiven you from what you did to me." Riser snapped. "Because of you, I had to felt this humiliation."

"What?" Issei yelled in shock as Riser blamed him for his own fault for mistaken him as Lelouch. "It was your own fault you know."

"Shut up, I will deal you later." Riser said as he turned his attention back to Raynare.

"Hey! Do not just ignore me you damn fried chicken! Apologize to Ms. President and Lelouch!" Issei yelled, not really thinking to what he said.

" .you. say ?" Riser asked as he turned his head to Issei.

"Raynare said you are a bird and with that flame, you are fried chicken." Issei said simply.

"….."

"Damn you all‼" Riser yelled in anger and then an explosion happened.

**(Skip)**

**-Rooftop-**

"It`s about Rias." Akeno said seriously.

Lelouch noted that she called Rias by her name instead Ms. President. It must be something important or serious if she did that. This would be a long day for sure.

"And?" Lelouch asked as his mind already connected the dots about what exactly Akeno wanted to talk about Rias. There was no doubt in Lelouch mind that it had something to do with what bothered Rias this past few days, considering the timing.

Akeno took a deep breath and then opened her mouth but before she could say anything, the sound of the door being slammed open alerted her. Immediately, she spun back to see who was the one that interrupted her.

It was Mittelt.

Akeno felt irritated by this sudden interruption but that feeling was soon disappeared, as soon as she noticed Mittelt current condition. She was panting heavily as if she had run around school for several times or something. This made her worried about her and wondered what happened to her. However, before Akeno could voice her concern, Lelouch beat her.

"Mittelt are you alright?" Lelouch asked as he approached Mittelt, passing Akeno. "What happened?"

"Hurry *pant* to *pant* the clubroom." Mittelt said while panted, making both Akeno and Lelouch confused.

"Take a deep breath Mittelt." Lelouch advised which Mittelt followed. "Now, tell-"

*Boom!*

**(Skip)**

**-Occult Research Clubroom-**

"Are you two okay?" Rias asked to the two people behind her that she had protected as her eyes was on the smoke covered clubroom.

"Yeah, I am fine." Issei answered weakly while coughing.

"Thank you for protecting us Ms. President." Asia said as she coughed.

'Damn you Riser.' Rias cursed her mind as she watched the smoke thinned and revealed the room.

Riser was standing at the exact same place while smiling in triumph, unscathed and with fire still engulfed his body. Following Riser line of sight, there was Raynare, kneeling on the floor with a few burn marks on her body and tattered clothes. However, those were not the things gained Rias attention.

*Twitch*

*Twitch*

*Twitch*

As her eyes twitched madly, Rias saw the condition of her clubroom.

Rias was angry, no scratch that, she was furious. Her clubroom that she had put so much effort and time to decorate was in ruin. The destruction that just happened spared nothing, not even her precious teacup set, everything inside the room was in wreck. Unknown to anyone with the exception of Akeno, everything inside the clubroom were, in fact, an antiques and most of it were the only one of their kind that still existed nowadays. Still, she knew that if she used some magic's she could easily restore her antiques back but it would be not the same thing because it would be restore to the point it would be as if a brand new goods that had just been made recently, defeating the very meaning of antiques.

Meanwhile, Asia and Issei were in shock and fear as they saw the destruction that Riser did and Raynare condition.

Looking at Raynare, Asia could not help but to worry to the person who was once her tormentor. She wanted to go to Raynare side to heal her but too afraid to do it, making her felt miserable and self-disgust.

Issei could not believe how easily Riser took down Raynare when he had a hard time taking down Raynare before. While he did not worry about Raynare like Asia did, as he believed that Raynare deserved it from what she did to Asia, he felt the same miserable and self-disgust feeling like Asia but with a different reasons. He had promised to protect Asia but only because Rias quick action that Asia was not injured and now, he was shaking in fear from Riser power. He wondered why he was so weak, he needed to be stronger if he wanted to fulfill his promise with Asia, and he needed, no, wanted power.

'_Do you wish for power_?'

'What?!' Issei thought in shock as he looked around in confusion before shrugged it as his own imagination.

Raynare herself could not believe that she lost to Riser. Her body was twitching in pain but she ignored it as her anger overcomes her sense of pain. The attack, no, it was not an attack that Riser did to her. Riser was merely flaring his power by compressed the fire that engulfed his body and released it instantly. It happened too fast and suddenly, making her barely had enough time to cast the barrier magic Lelouch taught her but it was not perfect as Riser power easily torn it and injured her.

"Now, to end this." Riser said while raised his right hand to Raynare and then a fireball appeared on it.

Raynare gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing she had no enough power to raise another barrier or avoid it. In her haste to cast the barrier magic to protect her from what Riser did before, she had not only skipped the necessary step but also miscalculated the power she needed. It was just like what Lelouch said and warned her, she still had not mastered the barrier magic so she should not skip the chant as it would not only take more power than needed but also made her could not determine the correct power that needed. Still, that did not mean she would go down like this quietly.

Widened her eyes in shock, Rise knew what Riser was trying to do. Riser was planning to kill Raynare and while she did not like her, she knew better than to let her die. However, before she could react, she saw a magic circle appeared and from it came out a woman that she knew well, making her sighed in relief.

"Please stop this Mr. Riser." The woman said coldly. "Or I will be forced to take a drastic countermeasure."

"Grayfia!" Rias called her with a pleasant surprise.

"Hello Ms. Rias, I am sorry that I couldn't come here sooner." Grayfia said with a small smile as she turned her head to Rias.

"Grayfia Lucifuge," Riser said simply, frowning. "What are you doing in the human world?"

Turning her head to Riser, the smile on Grayfia face disappeared, replaced by expressionless face. "I was doing some errand for Lord Gremory when a large explosion alerted me."

"So, do you wish to continue your… rampage, Mr. Riser?" Grayfia asked after she paused a moment.

Clicked his tongue, Riser let the fire that engulfed him to disappeared.

"Be grateful." Riser said as he addressed Raynare who nursed her wounds. "If the ultimate queen did not stop me… you will die."

That made Rias sighed in relief, as it seemed the worst had passed. Now, she needed to-

"However," Riser began.

'Or not.' Rias thought as a small groan escaped her mouth.

"Tell Dantalion that I-"

"Do you need something from me?" Lelouch asked as he entered the clubroom followed by Mittelt and Akeno. His eyes darting around the room, surveying the destruction and those were in the room. The wounded Raynare, Rias who stood before Asia and Issei in protective manners, an unknown man and woman he did not know. He slightly regretted not to stop Akeno from ran back to the clubroom immediately and ran after her with Mittelt after they heard the explosion. If only he did so, he might have a clue about what happened and who were those unknown people by asking it to Mittelt. Still, it was clear, the one that responsible with this was either the unknown man or the unknown woman or it might both of them. However, it most likely the unknown men because what he heard when he arrived and the hostility he felt from the unknowns men.

"Raynare/Ms. President!" Mittelt and Akeno yelled in worry at the same time and the two ran to the people that they called.

"So, you are the real Lelouch Dantalion." Riser said as he turned his attention to Lelouch. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Lelouch and a smile appeared on his face. Compared the man he had mistaken for Lelouch before, Issei, this real Lelouch was not as much as disappointment in the terms of look and power. However, it still did not enough to change his mind that Lelouch was a low rank weak devil or impress him.

Lelouch merely raised one of his eyebrows at that, not understanding what Riser meant. "And you are?'

"Riser Phenex from Phenex clan and Rias husband." Riser proclaimed arrogantly as he made fire engulfed his body again. However, unlike before, he did not only make the fire engulfed him but made it to had the shape of phoenix with him at the center. It was gone in a moment but it was enough to show Lelouch and other a glimpse of his 'true power'. The power they should fear, especially Lelouch.

'This should do the trick.' Riser thought confidently because everyone that saw his power for the first time always became intimidated.

Sadly, Riser was wrong. While his show of power manage to intimidated Asia, Issei, Raynare, and Mittelt, Lelouch merely gave him an 'Oh, is that so' respond, shrugging Riser show of power as nothing and looked completely calm, unlike other. However, that was not quite true. Riser show of power affected him but that was only slightly, overshadowed by the shock from knowing the man before him from Phenex clan and Riser was Rias husband.

"No!" Rias yelled in deny suddenly, snapping and surprising Lelouch and other from her sudden outburst. "He is just my fiancé that my father arranged without my consent!"

Rias then blushed slightly when she realized what she did.

Lelouch looked confused and slightly shocked and before he realized it, he mumbled aloud, "If that so, why Lord Gremory made a bet to give Rias to me?"

"…."

"…."

"What?!" Riser and Rias yelled at the same time in shock and disbelief, which was something that the other people in the room shared as they looked at Lelouch with exception of Grayfia. However, if one looked closer, they would notice the corner of Grayfia mouth turned down slightly as her hand twitched a bit.

'I think I need to have a 'talk' with Lord Gremory about this.' Grayfia thought and made a mental note to do it with Lady Gremory.

"Did you hear it?" Lelouch simply asked, not realizing the impact what just he said. After all, to him, it was something not important though some might disagree with him about that.

Everyone just nodded dumbly at Lelouch question with the exception of Grayfia who remained stoic and Riser who was trembling with anger.

"There is nothing to worry, I had refused the offer." Lelouch added with a nonchalantly manners, making everyone at loss of words and did not know what to think.

"You.. you!" Riser snapped and yelled in anger, gaining everyone attention. "How much more you wish to humiliate me?!"

"Pardon me?" Lelouch asked in confusion, either from still did not understand the current situation or he merely ignored it.

Taking it as an insult, Riser summoned a large magic circle. "Come, my servant!"

From the magic circle, 15 people came out and all of them were girls. They then looked around for a moment before turned their attention to Riser in confusion. However, as they saw the anger on Riser face, they knew better than to ask what happened.

"What the hell?! That fried chicken guy had a harem!" Issei yelled in disbelief, which wisely ignored by everyone.

"This is my servants." Riser said as he swept his hand to the 15 girls behind him.

"Riser! You couldn't possibly meant-"

"Yes, Rias." Riser said, cutting Rias in the middle and said his next words in dramatic manners. "To restore my honor, I challenge Lelouch Dantalion in Rating Game!"

Hearing that, Lelouch just sighed tiredly while wondered what exactly happened that made Riser challenged him in rating game. 'This is really not my day.'

"I refuse." Lelouch answered simply.

"…."

"…."

"What!?" Riser yelled in disbelief as it seemed the thought that Lelouch would refuse him did not cross his mind. "Are you really a coward and weakling to refuse my challenge?!"

"First of all," Lelouch began slowly as if he talked to a child. "I don't even know exactly what happened here beside you came out of nowhere and destroyed the clubroom and then challenged me in Rating Game. However, did you forget that I am still not a mature devil to participate in the Rating Game yet?"

"I-"

"Secondly," Lelouch said, cutting Riser words. "You said to restore your honor, which meant, I had speak something that insulted you in some way but is your honor is so small that a mere words could ruin it?"

"Yo-"

"Thirdly," Lelouch said, cutting Riser words, again. "You had 15 servant while I just had 3 servants, where is the honor in fighting me… or better, challenged me, a weak person who you clearly outnumbered? There is no honor in it at all; this is just for your satisfaction and selfishness. In the end, you are simply being a… bully. And you asked me why I refuse, are you stupid?"

Riser face was red in furry as he heard that while other except Riser servants were looking at Lelouch in awe or disbelief with the exception of Grayfia who was staring at Lelouch in amusement. Thankfully, before Riser blew off again, Grayfia stopped this by making her presence known.

"I think that's enough." Grayfia said as she walking between Riser and Lelouch. While she was enjoying how Lelouch humiliated Riser, she did not want another fight to begin here.

"And you are?" Lelouch asked, staring at Grayfia.

"Pardon me for my late introduction; my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, the Gremory clan maid." Grayfia introduced herself to Lelouch who widened his eyes, as he knew her family name. It was the name of one of the four Satan name, leader of the devils.

"Grayfia," Riser hissed. "Why are you interfering with this? This is should be none of your problem."

"Sadly, you are wrong Mr. Riser." Grayfia told Riser as she turned her attention to him. "Mr. Lelouch is Rias ally, which in extend Gremory clan ally."

'Not to mention Lord Gremory had taken a liking to this man.' Grayfia added in her mind. 'Which something I can see why.'

Meanwhile, a look of shock appeared on Rias face while Lelouch made a mental note to talk about this to Rias.

'Even Grayfia knew about my alliance with Lelouch, which meant father also knew about it! But how could this happened after all I had-' suddenly, something clicked in Rias mind, something she had missed when she mad a contract with Lelouch.

'Of course! As a member of Gremory clan, whatever deal I made with a contract, a copy of it will be sent to father, the head of Gremory clan for notification." This meant the reason why Riser knew about it was that his father had told Riser father, which had told Riser or something along the line.

'Damn it!' Rias cursed in her mind.

"Also, I am not interfering with you at all Mr. Riser." Grayfia said simply, making Riser looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Riser asked curiously.

"In the last meeting of Gremory and Phenex clan, it was decided that because Ms. Rias lack of willingness to marry Mr. Riser, a Rating Game will be held to decide it once for all. If Ms. Rias win, she won't be marrying Mr. Riser but if she lost, she will be marrying Mr. Riser." Grayfia explained.

"What!?" Rias yelled in shock and anger. How could her father do this to her? He knew that she had no chance to win against Riser.

"Of course this will be an unofficial Rating Game as Ms. Rias is still not a mature devil." Grayfia added lastly.

"That's not what I meant Grayfia!" Rias said in anger as a dark aura started to came out from her body.

"Ms. Rias, are you refusing to participate?" Grayfia asked but she already knew the answer.

"Of course not but-"

"Then it's decided." Grayfia said with a tone of finality, which made Rias knew it would be useless to argue about this more.

Laughing loudly, Riser smirked arrogantly, "Rias, why don't you just decline it to save time as it is clear to anyone who will be the winner."

"Shut up Riser!" Rias yelled, completely fed up with how Riser was acting and destruction he did to her clubroom. "Even if you are a mature devil and had already participated in Rating Game and won most of the games that did not guarantee you to win 100% against me."

"Hmm," Riser simply stared Rias in amusement for a moment before turned his attention back to Grayfia. "And, what you meant by not interfering with me and Dantalion?"

"When Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex decided this. It had come to their attention that the Rating Game will be hardly fair for Ms. Rias because considering the number of Ms. Rias pieces and lack of experience in rating Game, Mr. Riser held more advantage than to Ms. Rias." Grayfia paused and the looked at Lelouch. "And as Mr. Lelouch had kindly pointed before, something like this will be a bullying rather than a fight and even if Mr. Riser won, there is nothing to be proud of from that."

"Something that Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex had in agreement." Grayfia said to Riser as she noticed that he was trying to retort her words. It was proven effective as Riser immediately shut his mouth up while flinched a bit.

"To fix this situation, Lord Gremory suggested giving two handicaps for Ms. Rias. The first is one month time for Ms. Rias to prepare herself and her pieces for this game and the second one is to let someone to help Ms. Rias in this game."

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked in confusion while Lelouch eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Lelouch," Grayfia addressed Lelouch, ignoring Rias question.

"As you are Ms. Rias ally and already had you own pieces, Lord Gremory had deemed you qualified to help Ms. Rias by also participating in this game with her." Grayfia revealed, shocking everyone in the room. "To summarize it, Mr. Riser will be fighting both Ms. Rias and Mr. Lelouch."

"Ahaha, this is good." Riser said as he laughed. "I will definitely enjoy this."

"I take that you had no objection about this?" Grayfia asked in confirmation.

"Of course not, no matter how many weaklings gathered, in the end, they are still a weakling!" Riser said arrogantly. "The only real threat is Rias and her queen."

"I see, I will inform both Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory that you agreed to these terms." Grayfia said simply. "The location for the rating game will be in here, Kuoh academy."

"That's fine with me. Rias, I will take my leave now. The next time we meet will be at the match and Dantalion." Riser said as he stared Lelouch manically while a huge magical circle appeared under him and his pieces.

"I will burn you and your servants to death at the match. Enjoy the last on month of your life." With those parting words, Riser and his pieces disappeared.

"…."

"…."

No one was speaking anything after that, making the atmosphere around the room became heavy. Raynare and Mittelt were looking at Lelouch in shock at what just happened. Asia and Issei were looking between Lelouch and Rias in confusion, as they still did not clearly understanding what happened while Akeno was also looking at both Lelouch and Rias in worry. Rias was staring down to the floor with a complex expression while sneaking a glance at Lelouch. Lelouch himself was staring at Grayfia coldly as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, which Grayfia returned with expressionless face of her.

It was at this moment that Sona and Tsubaki entered the room, making their appearance, breaking the silence.

"Rias what just-" Sona stopped as she saw the current condition of Rias clubroom. "What the hell is just happened here‼?"

**(Skip)**

**-Student Council Room-**

Right now, in the student council room, there was Rias, Grayfia, Lelouch, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Mittelt, Raynare, Asia, and Issei, as to continue their talk at the ruined occult research clubroom was out of question. Sitting on the sofa in the student council room was Rias with Grayfia and Akeno standing next to Rias while Lelouch and Sona sat side by side across Rias, divided by a desk, with Tsubaki standing next to Sona. If not for the situation, Rias had a thing or two to say about the sit arrangement. Meanwhile, at the corner of the room, sitting on the chair, there was Asia who was healing Raynare who sat next to her. Behind them, there was Mittelt and Issei, standing, overlooking the process of Asia healing Raynare with different reasons. In Mittelt part, she was making sure Raynare accepted Asia healed her in Mittelt part. While in Issei part, he was making sure Raynare did not hurt Asia for healing her. Because before they came here, Raynare had reacted harshly when Asia tried to heal her. it was only because of Lelouch that Raynare finally accepted Asia help.

"So that what happened." Sona said after she heard Rias explanation. She messaged her forehead to ease her headache. After she heard the sound of explosion, she had thought that they were under attack and sent her pieces to deal with the remaining human students at the school while she prepared herself for an inevitable attack. However, she was wrong. It was just Rias fiancé throwing a temper tantrum. This was the reason she did not like people who only had power, they did not have a brain to think, believing power would solve everything.

"Tell other it's a false alarm but make sure to alter the memories of the student that heard and saw the explosion." Sona said as she turned her head to Tsubaki who stood beside her.

"Of course, Ms. President." Tsubaki said and bowed then left the student council room.

"I am sorry." Rias said in defeat, knowing well that she was the main cause about what happened.

"Do not apologized Ms. Rias. It was not your fault but Mr. Riser." Grayfia said as her words made Rias and Sona turned their attention to her.

Looking back at Rias, Sona sighed tiredly, "I am agreeing with Grayfia, Riser is the one at fault."

Rias did not say anything as she was looking down to her lap.

"Still, not all that happened is a bad thing." Sona commented, making Rias raised her head to her. "You finally get the chance to get rid your fiancé just like what I did."

"But unlike you, I must fight Riser in rating game, rather than a chess game." Rias pointed out, reminding Sona that her fight to break her engagement with Riser would not easy.

"That's true." Sona said as she shrugged off and looked at Lelouch who sat next to her with eye closed. "But at least you had someone to help you."

"…." Rias did not say anything as she turned her attention to the silent Lelouch who not even once talk since the conversation begin, come to think about it, Lelouch hadn't talk at all after they left the ruined occult research clubroom. This put Rias in uncomfortable positions, as she did not know what Lelouch thought about the whole ordeal and she could not read Lelouch expression at all.

"Ms. President." Issei called as he approached Rias with Asia.

"Oh Issei, Has Asia finished healing Raynare?" Rias asked, turning her attention to Issei and Asia.

"Yes Ms. President." Issei answered with Asia next to him nodded her head.

"She is okay but need to rest a bit." Asia added as she mentioned Raynare and Mittelt at the corner.

"By the way Ms. President." Issei began as he was looking at Sona and pointed his hand to her. "Who is she?"

"She is Sona Sitri, my friend, student council president, a devil, heiress of Sitri clan and the ruler of this school at day time."

'And my rival.' Rias added in her mind as she introduced Sona.

"Pleased to meet you, Issei and Asia. I had heard many thing about you two from Rias, Lelouch and of course the rumor around the school." Sona said with a slight smirk.

"Hahaha, is that so?" Issei laughed sheepishly while Asia blushed a bit.

"Huh?" Issei said suddenly, looking confused. "What do you mean by the ruler of this school at day time?"

"Well, the Gremory and Sitri clan shared the ownership of this land." Rias explained. "At the day, it is Sitri clan; Sona while at night is Gremory clan; me."

"Pardon me, but should we go to the main topic about the rating game with Mr. Riser, Ms. Rias, and Mr. Lelouch?" Grayfia said suddenly, gaining everyone attention, minus Lelouch. Noticing the lack of attention from Lelouch, Grayfia decided to call Lelouch once again. "Mr. Lelouch?"

Slowly Lelouch opened his eyes, showing a cold pair of violet eyes, making anyone who saw it flinched a bit and shifted their eyes from Lelouch because beside the coldness, there was 'weight' that made them felt insignificant before Lelouch eyes. The stoic face and dark aura that Lelouch gave off also did not help it at all. However, Grayfia met Lelouch eyes, silver met violet, expressionless eyes met cold eyes and the tensions between the two were rising.

"Grayfia," Lelouch called with a smooth voice but cold tone, making everyone, other than the two held their breath, "Are you or Lord Gremory played me as a fool?"

As soon as that question left Lelouch mouth, everyone took a sharp intake of breath. The way Lelouch said it, it was clear to anyone that heard him he was not amused; in fact, he was angry, furious even. However, unlike the usual anger or furious feeling that people exhibited, Lelouch was cold, so cold that it made it seemed to void or lack of any emotion. This was the first time anyone that knew Lelouch ever saw Lelouch acted like this. Unknown to them, right now, in front of them was not the Lelouch they knew, this Lelouch were not the easy going, kind, full of amusement and sometimes, cold, and dark Lelouch that they knew. The one before them was a man that once conquered the world and stood at the top of the world, bringing blood, damnation and destruction in his path, striking fear in the heart of the people, the source of all-evil, the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

"What do you mean, Mr. Lelouch?" Grayfia asked stoically, betraying what she truly felt.

"I can overlook and forgive some things…, considering the reason behind it." Lelouch began slowly as his eyes narrowed. "However, when someone is trying to play me as a fool in their foolish scheme…."

Lelouch did not finish his words, leaving the implication of it to everyone imagination. He then smiled a chilling smile while his eyes narrowed furthermore to Grayfia. "Listen well Grayfia and tell Lord Gremory this, I am no one _pawn_, for I am Lelouch, the man that could destroy and recreate the world."

"…." No one knew how should they take Lelouch bold proclamations, strangely enough, in the corner of their mind, they believed that Lelouch really could do what he proclaimed.

Grayfia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, as her experience from dealing with people that shared similar traits with Lelouch told her that if she did not do something, things would go worst between Gremory and Dantalion clan. Opening her eyes, she then bowed at Lelouch, "My apologize Mr. Lelouch, it was not in my mind or Lord Gremory to play you as a fool."

Lelouch merely nodded at that, accepting the apology. As long as Grayfia came clear about it, he had no problem about it. However, if Grayfia did not… let just said it would not be pleasant.

"W-what is the meaning of this Grayfia?" Rias asked, almost yelled as she tried to regain herself from the shock.

"The rating game between you and Mr. Lelouch against Mr. Riser… is nothing more but a scheme that Lord Gremory made." Grayfia revealed, as it was pointless to hide it anymore and shocked everyone in the room, minus Lelouch. "However, it is true that if you win, your engagement with Mr. Riser will be canceled."

That put Rias at loss of world to describe what she was feeling right now.

"Still, I must ask you, Mr. Lelouch, how you end up with that conclusion?" Grayfia asked curiously.

"How you ask?" Lelouch asked back in dark amusement while grinned twistedly. "My transfer to this school, Lord Gremory bet about Rias, my meeting with Rias, the alliance I made with Rias, the timing of Riser and your appearance, and the rating game, it was too perfect and planned to be a coincidence."

"What do you mean by that Lelouch?" Rias asked in confusion but she started to see the connection.

"At first, I thought nothing about what happened as something that just happened, a chain of several events that not connected with each other but now, everything connected with each other." Lelouch explained simply. "The reason why Lord Gremory offered me to come to this school was for me and Rias to meet and while there is a possibility I and Rias won't make an alliance, there is a possibility that we will become close enough with each other, considering things and how he mentioned her to me in his bet. Then after that, Lord Gremory will make Riser knew about this and it would end just like what happened. Is that right Grayfia?"

"But… that would mean…." Rias trailed off as her eyes widened with realization.

"Yes, we are played by your father, Lord Gremory." Lelouch finished for Rias.

"Sadly, while you are right, you are also wrong, Mr. Lelouch." Grayfia interjected quickly. Lelouch merely stared her for a moment before giving a gesture for her to continue. "While it is just like Mr. Lelouch said, there are several point that were not correct. After all, it was only a while ago that Lord Gremory came out with this plan of his."

"Explain." Lelouch said simply.

"First, while I don't know the bet that Lord Gremory made, at first, Lord Gremory intended for Mr. Lelouch and Ms. Rias meet and at that time, he did not have any hidden motive beside simply wanted the two became friend just like Lord Gremory and Duke Dantalion. Lord Gremory never thought that Ms. Rias and Mr. Lelouch would make an alliance with each other at all." Grayfia explained calmly while Lelouch eyes narrowed again in suspicion.

"Secondly, this plan was something that Lord Gremory made recently when Lord Phenex came to him about the issue of Ms. Rias and Mr. Phenex engagement. While I did not know much what transpired between the two… it was decided to cancel their engagement, making Lord Gremory came out with this plan, the rating game of Mr. Lelouch and Ms. Rias against Mr. Riser."

"Then why father just cancel it!?" Rias yelled in outrage. "Why should it be a rating game?! He should know that Riser is too strong even for both of us!"

"Because of Riser." Lelouch suddenly commented, making Rias attention turned at him. "Do you think Riser will accept the cancel of your engagement with him quietly?"

"Indeed, just like what Mr. Lelouch said, rating game is the only way." Grayfia said, supporting Lelouch. "And Lord Gremory will not choose this if he did not confident about Mr. Lelouch power."

"But even so-" Rias retorted but Lelouch cut her.

"What a sly person Lord Gremory is….." Lelouch commented as he chuckled darkly suddenly. "In the end, he will be the one that gained more than anyone else."

"Huh?" Rias looked at Lelouch confusedly.

"First let see what each parties gained from this rating game." Lelouch began darkly. "Rias will get her engagement with Riser canceled. Then, Lord Phenex, if my guess is right, will get what he wanted, to teach a sense of humiliation to his son, Riser. Lord Gremory, if my guess is also right, will not only get a valid reason to cancel Rias and Riser engagement but satisfy Lord Phenex and just like what you said before Grayfia, Lord Gremory will not pick the rating game if he did not confident about my power. In sense, Lord Gremory either wanted to see my full power or Rias and by choosing the rating game, he could see that."

A small smile appeared on Grayfia face, "Indeed, Lord Gremory is sure that with your help, Ms. Rias could defeat Mr. Riser."

"Well, he is right about that." Lelouch said confidently with a dark grin.

"W-what?" Rias said in shock, not from the revelation what her father gained but how confident Lelouch that he would beat Riser. "How could you be that confident? Did you forget that Riser is from-"

"The Phenex clan that inherited the legendary Immortal Firebird Phoenix abilities? That made them practically impossible to defeat?" Lelouch asked in a bored manner. "Rias, do you think I don't know that? I am a Dantalion you know."

"I know that!" Rias retorted back. "But-"

"Please rest assured, after all," Lelouch began with confident smirk as his violet eyes shone brightly, "I am the man that could make the impossible possible."

That made Rias at loss of words as she stared Lelouch in disbelief. The way he said it, it was more than a simple confident about his own power. It almost as if-

"While I am thrilled to hear more, could you not forget about other people?" Sona said, finally joined the conversation as she was finding a hard time to join and no, it had nothing to do how Lelouch and Rias looked at their own world as they stared each other. "Also, you forget to tell us what you get from this."

Lelouch chuckled in amusement; trust Sona to point what other was missing.

"That, why don't we ask Grayfia herself? After all, Lord Gremory must have prepared something for me to make sure I will participate in his scheme, no matter how small the chance I will decline this." Lelouch said simply, turning his attention to Grayfia who smiled slightly.

"Indeed, Lord Gremory had predicted that you will found out about his plan immediately, though he did not predict you to react like that." Grayfia said offhandedly as she took an envelope from her pocket and put it on the desk.

Eyeing the envelope on the desk for a moment, Lelouch took it and turned it around, studying the envelope. He then opened the envelope and took out the letter in it. As he read the letter, his eyes widened more and more as a look of shock settled on his face. Crumbling the letter by his hand, Lelouch then glared Grayfia and asked coldly, "Is this true?"

"I don't know what the letter about but Lord Gremory told me to tell you this if you asked; yes, it's true." Grayfia said simply.

"I see." Lelouch said stoically as he pocketed the letter. "He really is a _sly_ person."

While some were curious about the letter, none of them asked it as Lelouch gave out a feeling that told them do not ask about it.

"Rias, tomorrow we will go for a training trip for one month, tell your pieces to prepare themselves." Lelouch said suddenly as he stood up and approached Mittelt and Raynare.

"Huh?" That threw Rias out of balance, as she was looking at Lelouch in confusion.

"Mittelt, Raynare, we are going back." Lelouch said simply, as he stood before them. Not trusting their voice, both Raynare and Mittelt only nodded their head.

"To where?" Sona asked, quite disturbed at the sudden change that happened to Lelouch after he read the letter.

"Underworld, my home, Dantalion mansion." Lelouch informed them as he walked to the door, followed by Mittelt and Raynare.

"Underworld?" Rias repeated in disbelief. "But-"

"Could I come?" Sona asked suddenly, cutting of Rias words. "After all, you might need my help."

Stopping on his track, Lelouch turned his head to Sona. "Of course, if it's okay with you."

"Yes, I will leave everything here to Tsubaki to handle." Sona informed, which Lelouch returned with a nod.

"Akeno," Lelouch called as he turned his attention to her. "I understood what you are trying to talk before, no need to talk about it anymore."

Akeno did not say anything and avoided Lelouch eyes but nodded her head. It was then that Rias recovered from her initial confusion.

"Wait a minute Lelouch I had-"

"Rias." Lelouch said simply, cutting Rias words. "We will talk later."

With that, Lelouch left the student council room with Mittelt and Raynare, leaving behind the perplexed group people.

"Grayfia," Rias called as she turned her head to her. "What exactly father write in that letter?"

This gained everyone attention as they turned their attention to Grayfia.

"Sadly, I don't know the answer Ms. Rias." Grayfia said calmly, "You must ask your father, Lord Gremory himself."

Grayfia answer made Rias sighed tiredly while other looked disappointed with the lack of answer.

**-Outside-**

Passing down the school corridor, Lelouch mind was in turmoil with Raynare and Mittelt followed him behind. He never thought or dream that the things that Duke Dantalion asked him to find was so close from him all this time. He always thought he would start to search those things later after he had a significant influence in the underworld but this changed everything. Still, he wondered if Lord Gremory understood the true value, what he offered to him in return of his cooperation. He slightly doubted it because if Lord Gremory knew, he would not offer him that. However, using this underhanded tactics, not he should be the one to talk, he really had underestimated Lord Gremory, under that pleasant persona there was a monster lies beneath it. Furthermore, what worried him was Lord Gremory had unknowingly checked him in the terms of chess.

'And I didn't like it at all.' Lelouch thought silently.

In the end, the fact remained that he did not see this coming, which made them caught him unprepared and he could only cursed himself for that. For now, he needed to make a necessary preparation to go back to Dantalion mansion to get what he had left behind something important that he needed for the rating game and the things that Lord Gremory offered him, the training camp was just a bonus.

**(Skip)**

**-Underworld-**

**-Gremory Castle-**

**-Library-**

"Are you sure it's alright?" Lord Phenex asked worriedly for the hundred times as the two were having tea in Lord Gremory library after he heard what happened at the human world with his son and Lord Gremory daughter.

"For a hundred times, it will be alright." Lord Gremory replied, starting to feel annoyed by his friend question. He slightly regretted to let Lord Phenex knew what happened after his son… outburst from Grayfia. Speaking of it, he also needed to deal with Rias who angry with him for what he planned. "As long as he did not get the final piece, which I highly doubted he would get because Duke Dantalion had destroyed it."

"That's true." Lord Phenex nodded before frowned at Lord Gremory, "But, are you sure Duke Dantalion had destroyed the final piece? He could lying you know?"

"I am sure because I had seen it by my own eyes." Lord Gremory explained calmly, "Even if Lelouch collected all of the other missing pieces, without the final piece, the one that Duke Dantalion destroyed, it was impossible to release the true power of 'it'."

"Yes, but don't you think something will happen if he finally collected the other missing pieces?" Lord Phenex said worriedly.

Lord Gremory just sighed, "Nothing will happen."

"You seem to be sure." Lord Phenex said, voicing his doubt.

"I am sure because I know how 'it' works, well, a little." Lord Gremory said simply, making Lord Phenex surprised.

"_They_ let you know about 'it'?" Lord Phenex asked in shock and disbelief.

"No, not from _them_ but from Duke Dantalion." Lord Gremory replied. "_They_ would never tell me about 'it' but Duke Dantalion, as the one they ordered to investigate and research 'it' told me about 'it'. However, because the contract he took, he could only tell me a little about 'it' but enough for me to get a gist of 'it'."

Lord Phenex sighed tiredly, "You are playing a dangerous game here Lord Gremory….please tell me why do you think this is a good idea and how did you convince me to agree with you?"

"Beside what I had just tell you? Well, if Lelouch failed, we still get what we wanted but he won't.""

'But I`m sure he will succeed,' Lord Gremory added in his mind before he continued and his voice became serious. "And the last one because the rumors that spreading inside that circle that we heard."

"Yes, what we fear is happening…." Lord Phenex face turned solemn as he trailed off. "Still, this is too soon. I thought there is still sometimes before the news spread. It made me wonder if someone is spreading it intentionally."

"It's most likely true, but who is the one that spread it is the question." Lord Gremory stated. "There are too many suspects for it for us to narrow it down, well not that matters as it already too late."

"Still, if he somehow succeeded and got the missing pieces of 'it' that you promised, didn't it will only make him a prime target?" Lord Phenex pointed out.

"Yes, but with that we can focus our attention to him rather than divided it." Lord Gremory explained, shrugging it off as nothing.

"That is a nice way to say it," Lord Phenex said, not buying it at all because he knew Lord Gremory too well to know there was another motive. "What you mean is; we can use him to bring out them out in the open and deal with them."

Lord Gremory just smirked, which all the answer that Lord Phenex needed.

"Well, I will not deny or agree with it, but still…." Lord Gremory trailed off because there were a few things that bothered his mind.

"Still what?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Lately, I`m wondering, why Duke Dantalion did not tell Lelouch anything about the truth of Dantalion clan," Lord Gremory said, narrowing his eyes. "And after what just happened that Grayfia told me, it only confused me more."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lord Phenex was looking at Lord Gremory in confusion widened his eyes in realization.

"It seems you finally realize it," Lord Gremory said, looking at Lord Phenex. "For someone that did not know about 'it', Lelouch did know the existence of the missing pieces of 'it', which tied closely to Dantalion clan secret."

"Indeed, that is strange." Lord Phenex nodded in agreement. "Hiding the truth from Lelouch, yet he told him about the existence of the missing pieces of 'it'. Why Duke Dantalion did that?"

"Sadly, I could not think a reason for it," Lord Gremory admitted tiredly. "Still, what I want to know is Duke Dantalion true intentions. If he wanted Dantalion clan to have a fresh start, why he did this?"

"Yes, that did not make sense." Lord Phenex nodded before a troubled look appeared on his face. "However, the same could be said to you, you baited him with the missing pieces of 'it' after all."

"In my defense, it was to make sure that Lelouch indeed did not know anything about the secret of Dantalion clan." Lord Gremory said defensively.

"Yeah, and what if truly did not know about it? Your letter will make him suspicious." Lord Phenex said, pointing the weak part in Lord Gremory plan.

"That's why I prepared the second letter, which Grayfia will give him if he did not know." Lord Gremory said, making Lord Phenex sighed tiredly.

"Well, back to the topic, it could be Duke Dantalion had a change of heart or something." Lord Phenex reasoned.

"The Duke might have a change of heart…..that, I doubt it." Lord Gremory said, remembering how desperate Duke Dantalion when he asked him to hid and erased everything about Dantalion clan. "Or perhaps, there is something more about Lelouch."

"Something more?" Lord Phenex repeated.

"Just forget it, I might overthink things." Lord Gremory shook his head. "Still, isn't it funny? The thing we planned before is gradually became something more complicated than before."

"Yes, indeed." Lord Phenex said. "If I knew this will happen….well, there is no use crying over spilled milk."

Lord Gremory chuckled at that before turned serious.

'If I don't know better,' Lord Gremory thought, narrowing his eyes. 'Everything happened like what you planned and you are manipulating us from the grave Duke Dantalion but for what reason is the question. I just hope, the tragedy will not repeat once again.'

**(Skip)**

**-Undisclosed Location-**

"Hm, it's been sometimes since I come here." Kokabiel said, entering a dark room which illuminated poorly by candles.

"Kokabiel," A voice called from the other side of the room, which not illuminated by the candles. "What brings you here?"

"Is that the way to greet the one that helped you to get that position?" Kokabiel asked with displeasure.

"You from all the people should know how dangerous it is if someone find out about our relationship." The voice retorted back, making Kokabiel grunted, as he knew the voice was right.

"No matter," Kokabiel said, "I have interesting information."

"Interesting?" The voice repeated.

"Yes, I found an heir of Dantalion Clan." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"I see…." The voice was trying to sound calm but Kokabiel easily detected the voice shock.

"This is good news but…." The voice grew stern, "Regardless our relationship, I doubt you will tell me this in person if you did not have something you want."

Kokabiel chuckled a little, "That's what I like from you."

"And knowing you…" The voice said dangerously, "I am not the only one you had told about it."

"Well, the more the merrier," Kokabiel said simply. "But, because our relationship I will tell you other information that I did not tell other with a small price."

"The same offer that without doubt you made to other as well." The voice deadpanned, knowing Kokabiel well enough to know what the fallen angel did.

"Well, yes but I will give you more than what I gave to other." Kokabiel said offhandedly. It was tempting to keep the information about Dantalion Heir to himself but it was something that other would know eventually. Therefore, why did not he make some favor with it as the first that knew it? No to mention, this could be what he needed to start a war because the people who knew about Dantalion power would without doubt….

"What you want in exchange of the information?" The voice asked simply, cutting Kokabiel thought.

"The three remaining Excalibur's that the church had." Kokabiel stated. "And don't brother saying that the Holy Sword Project is failed or something, as I knew the truth."

"So, Valper Galilei went to your place, well, that was something I already predict." The voice said simply. "Still, I don't know if your information worth for three remaining Excalibur's."

"It's not like you have any choice… I could always reveal our relationship and some other thing that you did not want anyone to know." Kokabiel said with a dark grin.

"Is that a threat?" The voice asked sternly.

"Considering our past and relationship, not to mention that you have become too valuable for me to kill, it's a warning, but…." Kokabiel said, as his voice grew cold, "If you force my hand…."

"…."

"…."

"So be it," The voice said, "I will arrange something to make you can still that three Excalibur's easier."

"Well, thank you." Kokabiel said pleasantly as he took out a small crystal ball from his pocket and threw it to the voice, which the voice caught it. "Inside that crystal is all the information about Dantalion heir that I did not share with other but you."

"I will contact you again later." Kokabiel said and teleported away.

"In the end he didn't even notice me." Another voice said suddenly, making his presence known. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Perhaps, but perhaps he just ignore you." The first voice said.

"Still, do we need him? Considering our new benefactor." The second voice asked.

"No, Kokabiel has outlived his usefulness." The first voice said while he inspected the crystal ball that Kokabiel gave. "But this might be the perfect chance for us to cut off some loose ends."

"I see…." The second voice trailed off. "So, should we ask him for help? No doubt he will be happy to help us to kill a high ranking crow such as Kokabiel."

"No, it will raise some unnecessary suspicion and her attention." The first voice said with a hint of disapproval.

"While it's true it will raise unnecessary suspicion, I doubt she will notice as she is quite naïve after all." The second voice said. "Something I did not expect from a being, which had so much power."

"Powerful she is, naïve she is, but she is not a fool." The first voice retorted. "It's better to play safe."

"By the way, who is the heir of Dantalion?" The second voice asked suddenly, changing the subject.

The first voice did not say anything and simply activated the crystal, which projected Lelouch face with texts under it.

"He is quite young isn't he?" The second voice said, looking at Lelouch image. "So what do you think about him?"

"…."

"Is there something matter?" The second voice asked as no reply came from the first.

"….No, nothing at all." The first one said, deactivated the crystal, making the image disappeared.

"Well, if you say so." The second voice said, "I guess I will go for now, I have a job to do after all"

"Another section XIII job?" The first voice asked.

"Yes, so until next time, Archbishops." The second voice said, exiting the room.

After the first voice sure the second gone, he activated the crystal again, making Lelouch image appeared again.

"This will be interesting." The first voice said, staring at Lelouch image.

"Lelouch Dantalion…, no, Lelouch vi Britannia"

* * *

Please Review

A/N: Please check my profile, there is a poll.


End file.
